Science & Magie
by Nafrayu
Summary: Loki s'enfuit d'Asgard avant son procès et arrive sur Midgard, sérieusement blessé. Poursuivis par Thanos, il se fait capturer par le SHIELD qui se sert de lui pour une étrange expérience. IronFrost!
1. Une entrée fracassante

**Note:**Cette histoire me démangeait et me trottait depuis un petit moment dans la tête, donc encouragé par ma chère bêta Chaimette, je me suis lancée! :)  
Mon premier IronFrost après en avoir lu un certain nombre, j'espère que vous aimerez!

Merci à **Chaimette** pour la relecture l'inspiration! (ça sert à tout une bêta moi je dis ;) ).

**Rating: **T (pour le sang, et tout ça)

**Pairing:** Loki/Tony

**Résumé: **Loki décide de s'enfuir d'Asgard et atterrit dans la tour Stark sérieusement blessé IronFrost!

* * *

**Une entrée fracassante**

Loki enfouit sa tête dans ses mains en se sentant mal, il était à Asgard, sa chère cité, attendant de se faire recevoir par Odin. A côté de lui Thor faisait les cent pas, Mjölnir dans la main, en évitant soigneusement le regard de son frère. Il n'était pas tout à fait sûr que la cause de son malaise soit uniquement dû à sa prochaine entrevu avec son "_père_". Depuis qu'on l'avait séparé du Tesseract il se sentait très... bizarre. Il avait les pensées confuses et brumeuses, sa tête était douloureuse et des nausées lui tordaient l'estomac, il respira profondément en priant pour ne pas rendre le contenu de son estomac au pied du Père-de-toute-chose, ce qui n'améliorerait sans doute pas leur relation.

- Tout va bien mon frère?

- Je ne suis pas ton frère, répondit Loki avec une voix d'outre-tombe.

- Tu as l'air malade, poursuivit Thor comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

- Je vais bien.

C'était faux, il n'allait pas bien du tout. La pièce tournait devant ses yeux et il n'avait qu'une envie, celle de s'allonger pour attendre que son malaise passe.

- Tu ne vas pas bien, je vais chercher quelqu'un.

- Thor non, je vais bien. C'est le Tesseract je crois, il a une influence étrange sur les gens.

- Ne cherche pas une excuse à ton comportement Loki.

Loki releva la tête incrédule. Il se sentait malade et il était intiment persuadé que le Tesseract en était la cause, il n'allait tout de même pas mentir pour lui faire plaisir.

- Laisse tomber, se contenta t-il de dire.

Il ne voulait pas argumenter, il se sentait mal et n'avait qu'une envie: Celle de se rouler en boule dans un coin et d'arrêter de penser. Et surtout d'être loin de Thor, très loin.

Loki n'aimait pas se sentir aussi mal, il avait la sensation de perdre le contrôle de lui-même, il n'arrivait pas à ordonner ses pensées, d'étranges images se bousculaient dans sa tête sans qu'il puisse dire s'il s'agissait de simples divagations ou de souvenirs réels. Il constata également avec une certaine frayeur qu'il avait du mal à se rappeler toute sa période sur Midgard, il avait la sensation d'essayer de se remémorer une sorte de cauchemars, les détails étaient nets mais il avait du mal à croire à tout cela.

- On y va mon frère?

- Je ne suis pas ton frère, je ne l'ai jamais été et encore moins depuis quelques minutes.

- Tu resteras toujours mon frère, et je t'aime.

- Oh oui bien entendu et tu m'aimes tellement que tu ne veux pas me croire, ironisa Loki.

- Tu n'as jamais été sincère avec moi, ni avec aucun d'entre nous.

- Avec mère je l'ai été.

- Donc je ne suis pas ton frère, Odin n'est pas ton père mais Fregga est ta mère? Tu ne te trouves pas contradictoire?

Loki passa une main sur son visage et ne répondit rien, il ne voulait pas se justifier devant son frère. Fregga l'avait aimé, encouragé et aidé, elle lui avait donné ses premiers livres de magie et l'avait regardé faire des progrès avec fierté et amour. Elle était la mère dont toute personne rêverait. En somme tout ce que Thor et Odin n'avaient pas fait.

- Aller, viens on y va.

Loki se leva pour suivre son frère, ça n'arrangea pas son vertige et il étudia la possibilité de simuler un malaise voire de s'évanouir pour de bon. Il serait reconduit à ses appartements et pourrait dormir. Il n'avait envie de rien d'autre que de dormir et peut-être manger aussi, il ne savait pas à quand remontait son dernier repas mais il avait minci et ça ne lui plaisait pas.

A son grand étonnement il constata que la salle d'audience était vide à l'exception d'Odin, de Fregga et d'Heimdall. Il fronça les sourcils, il avait pourtant été persuadé que tout Asgard serait convié à regarder la chute d'un de leur prince. Il avait imaginé que tous les habitants se jetteraient sur le procès comme des charognards sur des carcasses de viande.

- Entre Loki et assis-toi, dit Odin.

Loki grimaça, il ne supportait pas ce ton paternel, presque suppliant, c'était dégoulinant d'amour et de bons sentiments, tout ce que Loki haïssait. Il s'assit, croisa les bras et fixa son regard sur le mur et la fenêtre, n'importe quoi qui ne soit pas sa famille en fait.

- Loki, nous te donnons l'occasion de nous expliquer tes actes.

Mais Loki ne voulait rien expliquer du tout, il ne voulait pas se justifier, il voulait juste s'allonger parce que la tête lui tournait et qu'il avait du mal à penser normalement. Des petites tâches brillantes apparaissaient devant ses yeux et il supposa à juste titre que ce n'était pas bon signe, en face de lui Odin parlait mais il ne l'entendait pas. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, tout devint noir et il sombra petit à petit dans l'inconscience.

Loki se réveilla dans son lit à baldaquin trempé de sueur et faible comme s'il se remettait d'une longue maladie. Il ouvrit les yeux et constata qu'il faisait jour, quelqu'un avait disposé des récipients d'eaux et des linges autour du lit et hors de sa chambre quelqu'un discutait avec animation. Sa tête était douloureuse mais il se sentait déjà moins mal qu'avant son malaise. Quelqu'un entra dans sa chambre et se dirigea vers le lit avant d'écarter les rideaux, c'était Thor.

- Tu es enfin réveillé mon frère?

- De toute évidence. Quel heure est-il?

- Tu as été inconscient pendant presque quarante-huit heures.

- Pardon? S'exclama Loki en se redressant.

- Nous avions très peur que tu ne te réveilles pas, tu as été pris de tremblements, de convulsions, tu gémissais et tu murmurais des choses étranges.

- Oh.

Ceci expliquait sans doute ses multiples courbatures, mais il avait du mal à croire qu'il avait été inconscient si longtemps.

- Les médecins ont pensé à une sorte d'empoisonnement.

- Quelle perspicacité!

Loki se plaça en position assise et passa un linge propre sur son visage et sa nuque, il avait grand besoin d'une douche. Il s'était douté qu'une séparation aussi brutale d'avec le Tesseract le rendrait un peu mal, mais il ne s'était pas douté que son corps réagissait aussi violemment. Le cube cosmique agissait comme une drogue, une drogue puissante, latente, qui annihilait la volonté et décuplait les émotions négatives. En regardant le professeur Selvig et l'agent Barton agir sous ses ordres, il avait été ravit d'une telle soumission, c'était inespéré et rêvé même, il avait fait d'eux les soldats parfaits pour son plan.

Sauf que son si merveilleux plan comportait un gros problème dont il ne prenait conscience qu'aujourd'hui. Il n'avait pas seulement creusé un chemin pour permettre à Thanos d'arriver sur Terre, il avait fait un pion parfaitement docile, il s'était fait malmené et avait prit tous les risques consciemment et quasiment avec le sourire pour cet imbécile. Et le pire c'était qu'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Le Tesseract avait peu à peu distillé son poison, exacerbant à l'extrême ses sentiments de jalousie, de colère et d'amertume.

Il ne gardait de cette période que des souvenirs à la fois épars et très précis, comme un rêve un peu trop prenant. Il n'arrivait pas à déterminer si envahir la Terre était son idée ou pas, il n'aimait pas Midgard, il n'aimait pas les Midgardiens, mais il se fichait éperdument de diriger un monde comme celui-là. En fait Loki était bien incapable de dire ce qu'il avait voulu à ce moment là ou pas. Comme si la volonté de Thanos avait annihilé la sienne, comme si on avait ôté tout ce qui le composait pour le remplacer par autre chose.

A côté de lui son frère le regardait comme s'il était sur le point de mourir.

- Je vais bien Thor.

- Comment as-tu fais pour te réveiller? Nous ne savions plus quoi faire pour te soulager.

- Je suppose que le Tesseract étant loin de moi, je me désintoxique lentement - et un peu violemment - de sa présence.

Thor resta silencieux, signe qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à croire que son frère malgré sa colère et son désir de vengeance, aurait pu être influencé par quoique ce soit.

- Je ne sais pas mon frère.

Loki leva les yeux au ciel, depuis quand Thor savait-il quoi que ce soit?

- Laisse moi Thor.

Sans se faire prier, il sortit. Loki se leva et se dirigea dans la salle de bain où il prit une longue douche, l'eau chaude lui fit du bien et délassa ses muscles endoloris par les convulsions. Il songea au fossé qui s'était creusé entre lui et son frère, d'une relation fusionnelle, ils étaient devenus presque des étrangers. Son estomac se tordit en pensant à cela, son frère était son dernier pilier, la dernière personne qui le défendait quoiqu'il arrive; il avait toujours été persuadé qu'il lui pardonnerait toujours tout. Or là il doutait de plus en plus.

Il observa son reflet dans la salle de bain, il était pâle et avait minci ce qui faisait d'autant plus ressortir ses yeux vert brillant. Il détourna le regard du haut miroir et rentra dans sa chambre. Il eut la surprise de trouver sa mère et quelques servantes en train de changer les draps du lit.

- Loki!

Elle se précipita vers lui et le prit dans ses bras. Il l'enlaça à son tour et ils restèrent de longues minutes sans parler. Les servantes partirent et Loki s'assit sur le lit et commença à manger.

- Comment vas-tu?

Elle posa une main sur son bras et le serra doucement.

- Bien.

- Loki, le réprimanda -telle.

- D'accord, je ne vais pas bien. Je me sens mal, j'ai du mal à me souvenir avec exactitude de ce que j'ai fais, je sais que Thanos veut me tuer, Thor... ne m'aime plus et enfin ma vie est un désastre. Mais tout va bien Mère.

- Thor t'aime Loki, il ne sait plus comment te parler tout simplement.

- En général parler avec des mots ça marche bien.

Cette remarque lui valu une tape derrière la tête.

- Pas de sarcasme avec moi Loki! La situation est compliquée et tu le sais. Thor dit que tu penses avoir été influencé par le Tesseract.

- Il ne me croit pas, Odin ne me croit pas, et vous, vous me croyez Mère?

- Oui Loki.

Elle passa une main sur son visage. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas passé de temps avec son fils? Avant ils aimaient passer certains après-midis ensemble, ils parlaient de tout et de rien et Loki lui montrait ses progrès en magie. Ces moments privilégiés lui manquaient terriblement et elle était sûre que Loki nourrissait le même sentiment.

- Malgré tout, poursuivit-elle, influencer ne signifie pas qu'il n'y avait pas une part de volonté.

- Je sais, admit-il. J'avais envie de me venger, j'avais envie de les faire souffrir pour vous prouvez que moi aussi je pouvais faire de grandes choses. Dans ces moments-là, tout cela me paraissait logique.

- Nous avons toujours cru en toi Loki, nous avons fais notre possible pour te donner les mêmes chances que Thor.

Loki renifla, il n'était pas convaincu et il n'avait pas envie d'être convaincu surtout. Sa mère se leva, serra son épaule et sortit doucement. C'est alors que Loki remarqua quelque chose d'essentiel, quelque chose de primordial et il ne comprit d'ailleurs pas comment il avait pu omettre ça pendant tant de temps. Il n'avait plus ses pouvoirs, il tenta une dizaines de formules magiques, de la plus simple à la plus complexe, mais rien. Il était aussi inoffensif qu'une souris.

- Non, murmura t-il, non, non, non, ne me faites pas ça.

Lui enlever sa magie c'était lui ôter sa propre personnalité, sa magie était la seule chose qui lui valait un semblant de reconnaissance, c'était la seule chose qui faisait de lui un guerrier, sans cela il n'était rien de plus qu'un homme. Et ça c'était insupportable. De rage il frappa le miroir de sa chambre qui éclata en une centaine de morceaux, brillants et éclatants. Il regarda le sang couler abondamment de sa main et grimaça de douleur.

Ce n'était pas l'idée la plus brillante qu'il avait eut.

Il enveloppa grossièrement sa main dans un tissu et s'approcha de la porte. Comme il s'y attendait elle était fermée à double tour, mais un garde entrouvrit la porte. Loki eut la surprise de voir un des gardes qui était d'ordinaire sous son commandement à lui. Le faire garder par ses propres hommes était donc l'ultime humiliation.

- Je suis désolé monseigneur, mais nous avons pour consigne de ne laisser sortir personne.

Le soldat avait vraiment l'air désolé, mais Loki avait la très ferme envie de l'étrangler là tout de suite.

- Écoute, je tiens à aller voir le Père-de-toute-chose, je dois converser avec lui dans les plus bref délais. Naturellement si tu m'accompagnes je ne manquerais pas de lui signaler que tu as effectué ton travail de façon méthodique et obéissante.

Loki ponctua sa phrase d'un sourire enjôleur et attendit de voir si sa proie mordait à l'hameçon. Le soldat semblait prit entre deux feux.

- Bien, je vous escorte jusqu'à la salle du trône.

Les cinq gardes qu'il commandait habituellement se pressèrent autour de lui et ne cessaient de lui jeter de fréquents regards comme pour être absolument sûr qu'il les suivait. Ils arrivèrent devant la salle du trône et entrèrent.

Quelques mètres plus loin, Loki observait les hommes escorter son double sans que personne n'ait pu déceler la supercherie. Il jubilait, il lui restait un petit pôle de magie, sans doute une magie qui faisait partie intégrante de lui, à l'image du sang pour le corps humain. Il ne pouvait créer qu'un double, c'était ridicule comparé à l'étendu de ce qu'il pouvait faire avant, mais c'était mieux que rien.

Il partie rapidement dans les couloirs, se faufilant plus vite et silencieusement qu'un ombre. Il n'avait que peu de temps avant qu'Odin ne s'aperçoive de sa supercherie et il devait absolument rejoindre le pont. Ainsi qu'il l'avait dit à Heimdall un jour, il n'y avait pas que le Bifrost qui permettait de se déplacer entre les mondes, il existait d'autres ponts, moins connus et moins sûrs certes, mais ils existaient quand même.

Loki se dirigea vers celui qu'il avait régulièrement emprunté pour se rendre sur Jotunheim, bien entendu il n'irait pas sur la planète des géants des glaces - autant rester sur Asgard, il y était plus en sécurité -, mais il irait sur Midgard. De là-bas il trouverait bien un autre passage vers un monde où il pourrait se faire oublier.

* * *

Tony Stark épluchait la comptabilité de son entreprise d'un air distrait, en vérité il pensait à tout sauf aux chiffres obscurs qui noircissaient les pages de ce rapport. Après la bataille contre les Chitauris, tout le monde avait reprit une vie normale.  
Très normale.  
Désespérément normale.

Tony s'ennuyait à mourir. Il était resté en contact avec ses coéquipiers, Steve était partit en quête de la tombe de son ancienne petite amie et avait décidé de faire ce voyage seul, Bruce était reparti à Calcutta mais donnait régulièrement des nouvelles à Tony. Clint lui envoyait également des mails et Natasha passait carrément à la Tour Stark de temps à autre.

Quant à Thor c'était plus compliqué. Il avait promit de revenir dès le sort de son frère réglé, il avait une humaine à conquérir d'après ses propres mots. Mais pour le moment aucunes nouvelles. Le dieu lui manquait il devait bien l'avouer, il aimait beaucoup sa gentillesse et sa générosité, il se pliait en quatre pour ses amis, chose que Tony aurait bien aimé apprendre à faire.

Tony se demanda également ce qu'il adviendrait de Loki, avant qu'ils ne s'en aillent, il avait demandé à Thor si son frère risquait la mort.

- Non! Bien sûr que non enfin! Loki sera jugé mais il ne sera jamais malmené, il est un des Princes d'Asgard et il manque terriblement à Père et Mère.

- Mais il a fait beaucoup de mal ici.

- Je le sais et il rattrapera ses erreurs.

Loki, une fois n'est pas coutume n'avait pas discuté, sans doute dû au fait qu'il était muselé comme un chiot, mais il avait gardé le regard bas comme un enfant prit en faute. C'était très étrange comme changement de comportement.

Tony s'étira et envoya valser son rapport sur la table basse en verre. Il était bien trop tard pour se pencher sur la comptabilité de son entreprise et puis d'ailleurs, Pepper pouvait très bien le faire toute seule, elle était beaucoup plus douée que lui pour tout ça.

Il était très tard et pourtant il hésitait à aller se coucher, il saisit la pile de courrier qu'il n'avait pas encore ouvert et éplucha les lettres.

Facture.

Admiratrice.

Facture.

Faire-part de mariage.

Facture.

Une minute. Faire-part de mariage? Tony fronça les sourcils et déchira l'enveloppe. Dedans se trouvait effectivement une petite carte toute simple, annonçant les fiançailles de...

- Oh mon Dieu!

Tony éclata de rire et fit quelques pas dans la pièces.

- Oh mon Dieu!

Il appela Pepper qui arriva les cheveux défais et l'air fatigué.

- Tony, il est une heure du matin.

- Regardez ça, dit-il en lui tendant la carte.

Elle soupira et attrapa la carte. Au même moment il se passa quelque chose d'étrange et d'imprévisible.

Une lumière verte apparut et un fracas retenti derrière eux. Pepper poussa un cri et Tony se plaça devant elle en saisissant une des armes de son armure et la pointa devant l'épais nuage de fumée.

Celle-ci se dissipa rapidement et Tony eut la surprise de voir Loki - qui avait vraisemblablement atterri sur la table basse en verre - empêtré dans sa cape verte et gémissant. Mais le plus étrange était qu'une autre personne se trouvait là, une femme de haute stature, avec un air mauvais sur le visage, elle portait de long cheveux blonds et pointait sur Loki une arme qui ressemblait au même sceptre que le dieu avait eu quelques mois plus tôt.

Ce fut suffisant pour Tony qui tira sur la jeune femme, elle fut projetée quelques mètres plus loin avant d'atterrir durement sur le sol. Elle se retourna et lança un regard mauvais au milliardaire avant de lui tirer dessus. Il se jeta sur Pepper et évita le tir de justesse mais un pan du mur explosa. Il releva la tête prêt à riposter mais elle se volatilisa.

Pepper avait une main sur son cœur et tremblait, le front ensanglanté. Tony se demandait s'il ne rêvait pas et s'il devait arrêter le whisky après minuit ou pas. Les méthodes de cette femme étaient trop reconnaissables, s'en était troublant, elle avait les mêmes pouvoirs que le dieu, la même arme... C'était troublant et extrêmement inquiétant en fin de compte.

Loki gémit et se retourna sur la table complètement brisé en répandant une multitude de bouts de verre sur le tapis. Tony s'approcha de lui, son arme toujours pointée sur lui et croisa alors le regard vert émeraude de l'Asgardien.

* * *

_Oui je sais, s'arrêter dans un moment pareil est presque passible du bûcher J'espère que vous avez quand aimé ce premier chapitre et je vous assure que la suite arrive bientôt (lundi probablement, mardi au plus tard) :) J'ai eu un mal fou à finir ce premier chapitre, pour tout vous dire je l'ai recommencé... quatre fois! _

_N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis (une review = un bisou de Loki ou Tony hé hé) et à bientôt! ^^_


	2. Expériences

**Note:** Whouah alors là je ne m'attendais pas du tout à avoir autant de réaction, je suis super, super contente! :D Merci beaucoup chers lecteurs!

Je vais juste apporter une précision, puisque j'ai eu une review un peu étrange à ce sujet, cette histoire est une IronFrost comme dit dans le résumé, donc il y aura bien un slash ^^  
J'ai également un peu remanié ma trame donc j'ai changé le résumé, j'espère que vous aimerez quand même :)

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

**Expériences**

La première chose qui traversa l'esprit de Tony était que Loki avait l'air relativement mal en point. Il avait une profonde entaille à la base du cou qui saignait abondamment sur son armure et le reste de la table basse en verre, et il semblait avoir du mal à bouger puisqu'il gigotait depuis dix bonnes minutes pour réussir à se redresser.

Il y parvint en grimaçant et jaugea l'arme que Stark pointait sur lui ainsi que la jeune femme blessée qui se tenait derrière lui. Loki était très pâle et semblait plus mince que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu mais Tony ne voulait pas se laisser berner par le dieu qu'il savait plus rusé qu'un renard.

Loki était capable de tout lorsqu'il était question d'emmerder son monde et Tony était pratiquement certain qu'il pouvait également faire apparaître des blessures en tout genre.

- Pepper, allez tout de suite à l'hôpital, je m'occupe de lui.

- Ne prévenez personne, souffla Loki.

- Et pourquoi pas?

- Laissez-moi quelques minutes et je m'en irais.

- Je ne pense pas non, dit Tony alors que Pepper épongeait sa blessure, si vous êtes ici, ça signifie que la justice asgardienne n'a pas du tout fait son travail.

Loki leva les yeux vers lui et eut un petit rire avant de passer sa main sur son visage. Il n'avait absolument pas prévu qu'Amora se trouve sur son passage et il se sentait terriblement humilié d'avoir été battus de la sorte sans avoir pu se défendre. Sa vue se brouillait à mesure qu'il perdait son sang et c'était potentiellement problématique.

- Allé debout! Ordonna Tony.

Loki le trouva très pénible d'un coup, sa voix résonnait comme un bourdonnement à ses oreilles et il avait très envie de le faire taire. Mais sans ses pouvoirs, c'était compliqué et là en l'occurrence il commençait à se sentir mal. Il avait usé la quasi totalité de ses maigres réserves de magie pour se défendre et là il se sentait complètement vidé.

Tony songea qu'il y avait peut-être une chance pour que Loki soit sincère puisqu'il il semblait effectivement sur le point de tourner de l'œil.

- Il a besoin de soin, dit Pepper.

- Non! Je vais bien, et je vais m'en aller.

- Et comment? En rampant?

Tony l'observa un instant et décida de lui laisser une petite chance.

- Si c'est encore un de vos coups tordus, je vous tire dessus jusqu'à vous tuer.

- Si vous faites ça, c'est mon frère vous tuera, dit Loki avec un sourire en coin.

- Je prend le risque.

Il s'approcha de Loki et le saisit par le bras, Pepper fit de même malgré sa blessure et ils arrivèrent à le relever pour l'installer sur le sofa. Il était réellement très pâle et au vu de la quantité de sang qu'il y avait sur le tapis, Tony songea que Loki ne mentait peut-être pas pour une fois.

En attendant son tapis était fichu.

Son tapis qui avait couté très cher était fichu.

La partie où il fallut débarrasser Loki de son armure fut longue et pénible; Premièrement Pepper et Tony ne cessaient de se donner mutuellement des ordres contradictoires qui firent regretter à Loki de ne pas être restée avec Amora. Ensuite le dieu ne cessait de se débattre en râlant ce qui compliquait passablement la tâche des deux mortels.

Finalement ils réussirent à dénuder Loki jusqu'à la taille et Tony eut la confirmation qu'il ne mentait pas pour une fois. Il était couvert de contusions et d'entailles en tout genre mais était moins mince et plus musclé qu'il n'y paraissait, ils s'attaquèrent en premier lieu à la profonde plaie sanguinolente qu'il avait dans le cou.

Tony nettoya la plaie, épongea le sang séché et constata qu'il faudrait au moins des points de suture. Pepper tenta une nouvelle fois de suggérer à Loki d'aller à l'hôpital, lequel balaya l'idée d'un simple "_certainement pas stupide mortelle_", et évita de justesse le coup de vase que Tony tenta de lui asséner.

S'en suivit une nouvelle dispute pour savoir qui ferait les points de suture et Pepper finit par accepter de mauvaise grâce. Tony se doutait qu'elle lui ferait payer son "_stupide mortelle_" à un moment et effectivement ce fut le cas puisque Loki grimaça de très nombreuses fois alors que le fils se frayait un chemin à travers sa peau. Néanmoins la plaie était très propre, Pepper avait fait du bon travail.

- La politesse veut que l'on dise merci, dit Tony en se lavant les mains.

- La politesse veut que l'on évite de charcuter ses invités, répliqua t-il en lançant un regard assassin à Pepper qui appliquait un énorme pansement sur son propre front.

- Et la politesse veut que l'on ne traite pas les gens qui vous veulent du bien de "_stupide mortelle_", dit-elle en souriant.

Tony éclata de rire tandis que Loki ne trouvait rien à répondre pour une fois mais la fusilla du regard une nouvelle fois. Et puis d'abord depuis quand Tony et cette femme lui voulaient-ils du bien?

- Tenez enfilez-ça!

Il lui envoya une de ses chemises propres à la figure, de toute manière il ne les portait que très rarement.

- C'est affreux, commenta Loki.

- Vous préférez vous balader à poil?

Le dieu ne répondit rien et l'enfila en grommelant.

- Je crois que j'ai le poignet cassé, ajouta t-il aussi stoïquement que s'il avait annoncé la météo.

Tony s'approcha et prit le poignet droit de Loki entre ses doigts, sa peau était étonnamment fraiche. Il palpa un peu jusqu'à ce que le dieu grimace de douleur. Il attrapa alors une longue bande de gaze et entoura fermement le poignet.

- C'est mieux?

Loki hocha la tête et se demanda vaguement comment il partirait de là, il n'avait plus ses pouvoirs et n'était pas en état de voyager. Et cela bien sûr il était hors de question que l'homme de métal ne le sache.

- Qui étais-ce?

- Elle s'appelle Amora, et elle vient d'Asgard.

- Amora? Dit Tony en riant. C'est la déesse de la moutarde?

Loki le regarda incrédule comme s'il était tombé sur la tête.

- Pardon? Ce n'est pas une déesse, c'est une magicienne.

- Excusez Tony et son humour, intervint Pepper, nous avons une marque de condiment qui s'appelle Amora.

- Étrange, dit Loki.

- Ils sont tous cinglés là-bas j'ai l'impression, poursuivis Tony.

- Elle, en tout cas, elle l'est.

- Il n'y a pas que des dieux alors sur Asgard?

- Oh non, bien sûr que non.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle vous voulait?

Loki hésita.

- Elle s'est alliée à Thanos.

- Quoi? C'est une plaisanterie?

- J'aimerais bien mais non.

- Génial alors maintenant, et par votre faute, il y a deux tarés qui en veulent à la Terre.

- Ils se fichent de Midgard pour le moment, c'est moi qui suis le premier sur la liste des personnes à abattre pour eux.

- Sans vouloir vous vexer, c'est mérité.

- Dans ce cas-là il fallait laisser Amora me capturer au lieu de lui tirer dessus.

Tony ne répondit rien.

- Midgard est la prochaine sur la liste, poursuivit Loki.

- Par votre faute.

- Merci je le sais, dit Loki avec mauvaise humeur.

- Et ça ne vous fais rien?

- Ça devrait me faire quelque chose en particulier?

- Oh et bien je ne sais pas, la culpabilité, les remords, tout ça?

- Et vous? Dit Loki avec un sourire un peu sadique. Ça vous fait quoi d'avoir été un meurtrier de masse? Vous ne valez pas mieux.

- Vous racontez n'importe quoi!

- Ce cher agent Barton m'a tout raconté, comment vous vendiez des armes pour financer votre train de vie outrancier pendant que le reste de votre peuple se massacrait entre eux.

Tony pâlit pendant que Loki souriait malicieusement.

- C'est tout de même pire non? Lorsqu'on fait les choses consciemment.

- Ah parce que vous non peut-être?

- C'est... compliqué. C'est une très étrange sensation que d'être près du Tesseract, il laisse entendre que nous avons de bonnes raisons de faire ce que nous faisons, que notre colère est légitime, que notre vengeance est juste. C'est comme rêver, on a la sensation d'être dans un corps étrangers qui ne nous appartiens plus, comme si on nous avait vidé de toute âme pour nous remplacer par autre chose. Est-ce qu'on peut réellement appeler cela de la volonté?

Loki avait dit ces mots à mi-voix, sans même regarder son interlocuteur, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même. Tony ne sut que répondre, ces paroles lui rappelaient quelque chose.

- Barton a dit la même chose, finit-il par dire.

- Bien sûr, dit Loki, c'est la même chose pour lui.

- Votre frère a dit que vous étiez plein de rancune et de colère, qu'est-ce qui nous dis que vous êtes sincère? Après tout les mensonges c'est un peu votre spécialité il me semble.

Loki lui lança un regard assassin et Tony eut la sensation de retrouver l'homme qui l'avait balancé par la fenêtre de la tour Stark, quelques semaines plus tôt.

- Personne ne vous demande de me croire, poursuivit-il, je vous explique c'est tout. Et ça ne m'empêche pas de penser que votre peuple est complètement stupide et que vous auriez bien besoin d'un roi pour vous remettre sur le droit chemin.

Tony eut un petit rire, Tesseract ou pas, Loki restait bel et bien Loki, un espèce de petit dieu arrogant et méprisant qui pensait surtout à sa petite personne. A ce moment là, l'ascenseur s'ouvrit et une équipe du SHIELD pénétra dans la pièce, avant que Loki n'ait pu dire un mot ni même réalisé ce qui lui arrivé, il fut plaqué au sol violemment et menotté.

- Qu'est-ce que... finit-il par articuler alors qu'on le relevait de façon toujours aussi brutale.

Ils avaient attrapé son poignet brisé sans aucune forme de douceur et la douleur lui faisait voir des étoiles. Sans compter qu'il était encore très faible.

- Merci monsieur Stark.

Oh non, cette voix désagréable et supérieure, Loki la reconnaîtrait entre mille tant il la détestait.

- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de lui?

- L'enfermer pour l'empêcher de faire davantage de dégâts pour commencer, dit Nick Fury.

- Si vous lui faites du mal, Thor risque de se venger, et vous voyez à peu près ce qu'un asgardien en colère peut faire?

- J'en ai conscience monsieur Stark.

Loki sentait qu'il allait passer un très mauvais moment. Un très très mauvais moment. Le plan qu'il avait vaguement établit tombait en ruine, Stark avait appelé ces imbéciles du SHIELD et à présent il n'avait plus aucune chance de trouver un passage vers un autre monde comme il l'avait prévu.

Il refusait cependant de dire quoique ce soit à Fury, plutôt mourir que de perdre sa dignité. A la réflexion, c'était sans doute ce qui arriverait et Loki refusait de mourir de la main de simples et stupides mortels.

Tony Stark regarda le SHIELD emmener son ennemi en se demandant s'il avait prit la bonne décision.

* * *

Loki s'éveillait doucement. Il ne savait pas exactement où il était, il entendait des voix s'activer autour de lui pour prendre son poul ou encore vérifier qu'il respirait toujours. Il se sentait très très faible et très lourd, incapable ne serait-ce que de relever les paupières. Ses pensées étaient brumeuses et étranges, presque délirantes. Il avait du mal à se concentrer sur ce qui lui était arrivé ces derniers jours.

Puis il sombra de nouveau dans l'inconscience.

Lorsqu'il s'éveilla la seconde fois, ce fut plus simple. Loki se sentait un peu mieux et il ouvrit les paupières doucement. Une lumière blanche et crue le força à les fermer presque immédiatement. Il finit par cligner des yeux plusieurs fois et put observer l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Et cela fut loin de le rassurer.

Il se trouvait dans une pièce qu'il ne connaissait pas peuplé d'étranges machines. Un long fil sortait d'une de ses veines et un liquide blanchâtre s'y déversait au compte-goutte. Loki prit une profonde inspiration et s'obligea à réfléchir quelques minutes avant de céder à la panique.

Tout d'abord où était-il? Il n'était pas à Asgard, c'était évident, hors la dernière chose dont il se souvenait était le couronnement raté de son frère. Un peu par sa faute certes, mais tout de même. Où était son frère? Et ses parents?

Cette pièce et ces étranges machines lui étaient inconnus et il dût se faire violence pour ne pas paniquer. Quelque chose n'allait pas, c'était évident, mais il ne savait pas quoi. Même si Odin avait découvert que c'était lui qui avait plus ou moins voulu gâcher le moment de gloire de son frère, il l'aurait puni, aurait sans doute crié un peu et tout serait rentré dans l'ordre. Comme à chaque fois.

Mais là il avait la sensation que c'était quelque chose de plus grave qui se tramait.

- Il y a quelqu'un?

Appeler était encore la meilleure façon de savoir si quelqu'un était là. Au départ personne ne répondit, puis un homme entra. Il semblait bienveillant, où du moins il avait un sourire sur les lèvres. Le genre de sourire qu'on a quand un de nos plan particulièrement ambitieux est sur le chemin de la réussite. Il était étrangement habillé, Loki n'avait aucun souvenir que les asgardiens s'habillaient ainsi, aussi il dût bien finir par admettre qu'il n'était plus sur Asgard.

Loki décida de rester prudent. S'il était enfermé là et fermement attaché, sans aucun souvenir de ce qui lui était arrivé, c'était qu'on lui cachait quelque chose.

- Bonjour, comment vous sentez-vous?

Loki jaugea l'homme de longues minutes avant de répondre.

- Je ne sais pas trop. Qui êtes-vous et où suis-je?

- Je m'appelle Tony Stark et vous êtes sur Terre. Je crois que vous appelez ça Midgard n'est-ce pas?

- Quoi?

Midgard? C'était impossible, comment avait-il pu se retrouver dans ce monde là? Cela faisait bien longtemps que les dieux ne se mêlaient plus de la vie des mortels. Hormis le fait que Thor et lui s'amusaient encore à provoquer des orages pour effrayer la population.

- C'est impossible, comment me suis-je retrouvé ici?

Tony avait le ventre noué, le SHIELD lui avait fait apprendre toute une série de réponse par cœur afin qu'il puisse répondre à toutes les questions de Loki une fois celui-ci réveillé. Il espérait que le dieu ne verrait pas qu'il était nerveux et surtout qu'il croirait à cette histoire monté de toute pièce.

Cela faisait pratiquement deux semaines qu'ils avaient mis au point et testé une potion d'une extrême complexité avec son aide. Ils avaient réussis avec une précision remarquable à effacer cette dernière année de la vie de Loki, ce dernier se retrouvait ainsi lavé de toute envie de vengeance et de plan tordus. Pratiquement aussi innocent qu'un enfant à supposer que Loki ait jamais été innocent.

Pour l'heure cela marchait.

- Vous êtes tombé ici, apparemment vous étiez poursuivis par une certaine Amora d'après ses propres paroles. Le SHIELD vous a trouvé, c'est un organisme qui se charge de tout ce qui vient... d'ailleurs on va dire.

Selon les experts du SHIELD pour qu'un mensonge soit efficace il fallait ne pas donner toutes les informations en une seule fois, or avec Loki il était primordial d'être le plus crédible possible.

- Amora? Mais pourquoi?

- Nous ne le savons pas. Nous vous avons soigné dans tous les cas et attaché car vous ne cessiez de bouger, nous ne voulions pas que vous vous blessiez.

- Merci, finit par lâcher Loki à mi-voix. Votre peuple est plus serviable que je ne l'aurais cru.

- Avec plaisir, dit Stark de son ton le plus enjôleur. Quel est votre nom?

- Loki, je m'appelle Loki. Je viens d'un monde qui s'appelle Asgard.

- Ceci explique pourquoi votre arrivée a creusé un énorme cratère dans le désert.

- Oh oui ça doit être le Bifrost.

Stark tenta de paraître calme et serein alors qu'en vérité le plan du SHIELD ne lui plaisait que très moyennement. En théorie effacer les raisons de la colère de Loki était une pas trop mauvaise idée, c'était la certitude qu'il s'allierait peut-être à Midgard et mettrait ses immenses pouvoirs au service des mortels. En théorie cela lui plaisait.

En pratique c'était différent. Manipuler l'esprit d'un homme était quelque chose d'abject qui pouvait mener à toutes les dérives. Sans compter que Thor allait sans doute tous les tuer lorsqu'il apprendrait ce qu'ils avaient fais à son frère.

Stark devait bien avouer qu'il ressentait beaucoup de compassion pour Loki. L'homme était différent du Loki qu'il connaissait par certains aspects, à cet instant précis, il semblait perdu et angoissé, ses yeux verts et brillants ne cessaient de regarder tout autour de lui à la recherche désespérée de quelque chose de familier. En revanche il gardait cette froideur et cette élégance typique du dieu de la malice qu'il connaissait.

Il ne fallait pas que Loki pense qu'ils étaient faibles sinon il était bien fichu de vouloir se servir d'eux, mais il ne fallait pas non plus qu'il pense qu'on lui cachait quelque chose d'aussi énorme. D'après les scientifiques du SHIELD, Loki ne pouvait pas retrouver la mémoire de lui-même, ils étaient donc tranquille de ce côté là.

- Ça va aller?

- Je...

Loki ne savait pas du tout. L'homme lui paraissait honnête et aimable et les mortels n'étaient pas réputés pour être particulièrement malins. Après tout les humains ne pouvaient pas savoir quoique ce soit sur lui puisqu'il n'avait jamais mit les pieds sur Midgard. Cependant son esprit embrumé ne l'aidait sans doute pas à démêler le vrai du faux.

Vous voulez bien me détacher s'il vous plaît ?

Loki sentait bien que quelque chose lui échappait, il avait la sensation d'essayer de se remémorer un rêve sans y parvenir. Plus il tentait d'attraper des bribes de souvenirs et moins il y parvenait. Il voulait également être sûr que ce Tony Stark, ou peut importe son nom, était réellement sincère.

- Naturellement.

Stark s'approcha du lit et entreprit de défaire les liens de Loki. Il savait que derrière la porte une équipe du SHIELD était prête à intervenir en cas de ruse de la part du dieu de la malice. Mais il n'en fut rien.

Loki se redressa lentement en massant son poignet brisé et désormais soigné correctement. Il balaya de son regard pâle la pièce et hocha la tête en direction de Tony.

- Je vous remercie de votre confiance.

* * *

_Je sais, je sais je mérite le bûcher de finir mes chapitres ainsi xD_

_J'espère que vous aimez la tournure que prend l'histoire, il me fallait bien deux chapitres pour tout mettre en place, j'ai hâte de vous faire lire la suite en tout cas :)_


	3. Manipulation

**Note:** Me voilà de retours d'Espagne! Merci à toutes pour vos reviews, ça me surprend (et me ravie) que ça vous plaise autant, je n'imaginais pas ^^ J'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde et comme promis, voilà la suite!

Merci à **Chaimette** pour la relecture!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Manipulation**

Lorsque Nick Fury avait exposé sa théorie de manipulation mentale à Tony, celui-ci ne l'avait d'abord tout simplement pas cru. On pouvait faire des tas de choses en ce bas-monde mais manipuler Loki, qui était, selon les dires de Tony, le dieu de la manipulation même, relevait de l'impossible.

Lorsqu'il avait vu les travaux de recherches des scientifiques du SHIELD, Tony avait commencé à se dire qu'il y avait éventuellement une toute petite chance pour que cela fonctionne. Une toute petite seulement.

Puis il avait pris part aux recherches, testé et mélangé différentes plantes dont les puissantes propriétés n'étaient plus à démontrer. Le sérum avait été additionné de nombreuses molécules visant à rendre le mélange d'une efficacité et d'une précision redoutable.

Une fois le précieux liquide prêt à l'emploi, Tony avait éprouvé des remords et des doutes, il n'avait pas abandonné toute production d'armes pour se mettre à jouer au professeur Frankenstein avec des prisonniers de guerre. Bien qu'enfermé, faible et vraisemblablement privé de ses pouvoirs, Loki s'était montré d'une redoutable force et avait envoyé à l'hôpital une bonne dizaine de soldats avant que l'on ne réussisse enfin à le maîtriser et à le plaquer sur la table d'opération.

Il avait proféré de nombreuses menace dont certaines - comme par exemple celle que son frère ne vienne tous les tuer à coup de Mjolnir - avaient presque eut l'effet escompté. Mais Loki avait finit par être endormit à coup de lourds sédatifs et le sérum injecté consciencieusement dans tout son organisme.

Oui Tony avait eut de nombreux doutes sur cette opération qui défiait les lois de la morale et à présent il était presque sûr que c'était une mauvaise idée. Certes Loki allait bien, il était à présent dans une chambre de l'infirmerie, en train de se remettre doucement de ce qu'il avait subit et le mensonge n'avait jusque là soulevé chez lui aucune objection - ou bien il le cachait très habillement. Cependant Tony était persuadé que lorsque Thor apprendrait la nouvelle, ce n'était pas seulement sa colère qu'il faudrait affronter, mais celle de tout le peuple d'Asgard, et s'attirer les foudres de quelqu'un qu'on nommait le Père-de-toute-chose, avait de quoi faire frémir les plus endurcit.

Il n'avait pas été le seul à soulever le problème de se mettre à dos leur allié d'Asgard, Bruce Banner avait également fermement condamné cela, ainsi que Steve Rogers. Seulement Nick Fury ne les avait pas écouté et avait tenu à faire l'expérience sur Loki, cela avait été un succès et à présent il était impossible de revenir en arrière.

Loki se montrait néanmoins méfiant, et Stark avait supposé - et espéré - qu'il devait l'être de nature. Il mangeait peu, parlait peu lorsqu'il ne connaissait pas la personne et semblait perpétuellement en train de réfléchir à ce que le SHIELD lui avait dit. Or prendre le risque que Loki réfléchisse, c'était prendre le risque qu'il découvre le mensonge, certes il ne pouvait pas se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé, mais il pouvait toujours découvrir qu'on lui cachait quelque chose d'énorme et donc s'en serait terminé d'une possible alliance avec les Avengers tel que Fury l'envisageait.

Cet après-midi là, Stark avait été sommé de se rendre au bureau de Nick Fury, et, comme à chaque fois qu'on souhaitait forcer Tony à faire quoique ce soit, il y avait mit beaucoup de mauvaise volonté et était arrivé avec deux bonnes heures de retard.

S'en était suivis une très longue conversation, ponctué de nombreuses plaintes et protestations des deux côtés.

- Je ne vais pas le garder là-bas, non c'est juste hors de question.

- C'est la meilleure solution, ici il risque de découvrir le pot-aux-roses.

- Emmener Loki à la tour Stark, vous êtes tombé sur la tête? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de lui?

- Occupez-le! Dans tous les cas des agents seront postés au pied de la tour et à l'intérieur afin de pallier à une éventuelle évasion.

- Il a beau ne pas se souvenir de la dernière année de sa vie, il reste un dieu, donc potentiellement dangereux même sans aucun pouvoir.

- Je le sais bien, mais il peut nous être extrêmement utile, au même titre que Thor. Vous imaginez? Deux dieux pour protéger la Terre?

- Ou bien deux dieux pour la détruire. Vous jouez avec le feu et vous le savez! Vous avez conscience que nous risquons une guerre contre Asgard avec vos idées stupides?

- Idée stupide à laquelle vous avez largement participé.

Tony ne répondit rien, Fury avait raison, il était autant coupable que lui de tout cela et si Thor l'apprenait, il avait de très fortes chances de mourir lui aussi à coup de marteau.

Et ce n'était pas la mort la plus enviable qui soit.

A contre-cœur donc, Tony avait accepté de ramener Loki à la tour Stark avec  
une liste de recommandations longues de plusieurs kilomètres pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons du dieu. C'était donc pour lui annoncer la nouvelle qu'il se rendait dans sa chambre à l'infirmerie.

- Bonjour, dit-il en entrant.

Loki tourna la tête vers lui. Dire qu'il lui faisait confiance était un bien grand mot mais Stark était la personne qui lui était la plus familière et étant donné le trou béant qu'il y avait dans sa mémoire, c'était un léger réconfort.

- Bonjour, répondit-il poliment.

Depuis qu'on l'avait changé de chambre, Loki s'installait de longues heures près de la fenêtre et observait le ciel, il se renseignait beaucoup sur la météo également et Tony pensait - à juste titre - qu'il attendait de savoir quand serait le prochain orage.

- J'ai des nouvelles pour vous, annonça Stark, le SHIELD ne voit pas l'intérêt de vous garder ici plus longtemps.

- Je suis donc libre?

- Et bien... Comme vous n'avait nulle part où aller, vous viendrez chez moi jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne vous chercher, vous avez bien de la famille non? Demanda Tony de son ton plus innocent.

- Oui bien sûr, mais comme je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé pour que je me retrouve sur Midgard, je ne peux pas être sûr de leurs venues.

- Nous verrons bien.

- Pourquoi faites-vous tout cela pour moi? Après tout je ne suis personne d'important pour vous.

- Vous venez d'ailleurs, vous êtes la première personne que nous rencontrons qui ne vienne pas de notre monde.

- Et ça vous fascine?

- Quelque chose comme ça oui, en plus vous nous avez dis être un dieu et ça intrigue beaucoup de monde.

- C'est parce que votre peuple ne croit plus aux bonnes choses, vous préférez croire aux chimères.

Ce caractère-là était beaucoup plus proche de celui du Loki qu'il connaissait, cependant il y avait quelque chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais remarqué chez lui, une forme de douceur, de mystère et d'innocence. C'était très étrange à décrire et encore plus à voir. L'homme qui se tenait devant lui était après tout celui qui l'avait jeté par la baie vitrée de sa tour et qui avait mis à feu et à sang tout Manhattan.

- Vous accepteriez de me parler d'Asgard? J'aimerais comprendre comment vous vivez, sans technologie, ni rien.

- La magie, répondit simplement Loki, là d'où je viens, la magie et la science sont indissociable. Mais plus tard si vous voulez bien, je suis fatigué.

Tony acquiesça mais ne répondit rien, il préférait arrêter là ses questions pour ne pas éveiller l'attention de Loki. Il mentait bien il en était conscient, mais face à un maître du genre, tout devenait plus compliqué, il avait sans cesse la hantise qu'il comprenne qu'il n'était que le pion du SHIELD et que celui-ci avait des plans bien précis en tête le concernant.

* * *

Ils déménagèrent à la tour Stark dans la nuit, Loki se montra étonnamment calme mais ce n'était qu'une habile façade. Il ne voulait pas éveiller l'intérêt des mortels, ni leur poser trop de questions, quelque part au fond de lui il sentait qu'il ne pouvait pas leur faire confiance. Du moins pas à tout le monde.

En réalité son esprit bouillonnaient de questions qui ne trouvaient pas de réponses, d'hypothèses plus ou moins farfelues et de souvenirs épars et insaisissables. Il était incapable de reconstruire le cheminement qui l'avait conduit sur Midgard. Loki se souvenait très clairement d'avoir été au couronnement de son frère, les Jotuns étaient ensuite arrivés et avaient été détruit par le Destructeur.

Puis plus rien.

Aucun souvenirs, ni même une sensation ou émotion quelconque. Rien. Comme si quelqu'un avait découpé littéralement des morceaux de son esprit pour ne laisser qu'un abime vide et froid. Et ça, c'était réellement effrayant.

Que s'était-il passé après cela? Est-ce que ses parents et son frère viendraient le chercher? Savaient-ils seulement où il se trouvait? Ou bien était-ce justement cela le nœud du problème, pour une raison ou pour une autre avait-il été bannis d'Asgard?

Ce tourbillon de questions sans réponse rendait Loki fou, il aurait aimé savoir et comprendre les raisons de sa présence dans ce monde qu'il ne connaissait pas. Par instant il lui semblait que certains midgardiens en savaient beaucoup plus sur lui et son état qu'ils ne voulaient bien l'admettre. Mais il finissait par mettre ses suppositions sur le compte de la peur et de sa tendance naturelle à la méfiance.

Une autre chose était venue s'ajouter à sa (trop) longue liste de choses qui l'effrayait sérieusement: Ils n'avaient plus ses pouvoirs. Ou plutôt il avait la désagréable impression que ses dons naturels pour la magie étaient comme bloqué, il lui était impossible de faire autant de choses qu'avant. A vrai dire il ne pouvait quasiment rien faire, or ses pouvoirs étaient son moyen de défense le plus efficace, ils étaient sa personnalité, son essence même, il lui était inconcevable de vivre sans.

La tour Stark était un endroit singulièrement étrange. Elle était immensément grande, très lumineuse, et peuplé d'étranges machines ainsi que d'une personne appelé "Jarvis" que Loki n'avait jamais vu mais qui avait la capacité de parler sans qu'on la voit.

Il aimait particulièrement le plus haut étage qui comprenait une très belle baie vitrée, de là on pouvait admirer toute la ville et le ciel, Loki aimait beaucoup se placer devant et guetter un signe de son frère, un coup de tonnerre, un éclair... N'importe quoi à vrai dire, il avait besoin de retrouver quelque chose de familier.

Loki se sentait perdu, un pan de son histoire avait été effacé et il avait une étrange sensation de chute, comme s'il avait perdu le contrôle même de sa vie. Par instant il ne savait pas si ces pensées étaient réfléchis et logiques ou simplement le fruit de divagations.

Les humains étaient plutôt divertissant à ses yeux, du moins quand ils ne s'entre-tuaient pas en masse. Certes il était un dieu et à ce titre, était beaucoup plus avancé qu'eux mais il ne se plaignait pas trop sachant qu'il aurait pu se réveiller sur un monde bien plus hostile, comme Jotunheim.

Stark lui avait préparé une chambre très confortable, mais petite. Très petite. En vérité elle ne devait pas être si petite que ça mais il était habitué à ses vastes appartements et à ses serviteurs personnels sur Asgard, si bien qu'il avait un peu de mal à se faire à cette vie-là.

Il estimait d'ailleurs que les humains devraient le servir étant donné son statue de dieu, mais à cette époque les mortels ne croyaient plus en grand chose et encore moins aux êtres légendaires tel que lui. Pour s'occuper l'esprit et s'empêcher de trop penser, il parcourait la vaste bibliothèque de la tour Stark et passait pas mal de temps dans l'atelier de Tony. Il devait bien reconnaître que pour un simple mortel, il était particulièrement brillant.

- C'est assez ingénieux pour un mortel, observant les armures de Iron Man.

- "_Assez ingénieux_", c'est carrément brillant vous voulez dire!

- Ce n'est pas la modestie qui vous étouffe, répondit Loki en souriant.

- JARVIS, dis lui que c'est brillant.

- Absolument monsieur, répondit ledit JARVIS.

- Où se cache cette personne?

- Ce n'est pas une personne, dit Tony en souriant, c'est une Intelligence Artificielle, un programme informatique.

- Hum.

- Oui?

- Cela en revanche c'est plutôt brillant en effet.

Tony sourit de satisfaction, finalement ce Loki là était plutôt agréable.

* * *

Lorsque Tony avait mit au point le sérum d'amnésie, il se doutait bien que Thor ne serait sans doute pas content. A présent il en était persuadé. Le dieu du tonnerre l'avait en effet violemment plaqué contre le mur, lui faisant voir des étoiles, et menaçait de le tuer à coup de Mjolnir sans aucun remords.

- Thor s'il vous plaît, laissez-le s'expliquer, suppliait Pepper en tenant le bras de Thor.

- Pour l'offense qu'il a fait à mon frère il ne mérite pas mieux, ainsi que l'ensemble du SHIELD.

- Thor je vous en pris, Tony est votre ami!

- Un véritable ami n'aurait pas trahit ainsi ma confiance.

Tony se serait bien volontiers défendu seul mais il suffoquait, Thor le tenant étroitement par la base du cou.

- T-Thor, bégaya Tony en faisant signe qu'il ne respirait plus.

- Thor je vous en pris, laissez-lui une chance de s'expliquer.

L'ensemble des Avengers étaient là et il fallut l'intervention de Jane pour que Thor laisse enfin Tony choir au sol. Pepper et Steve l'aidèrent à se relever et à s'asseoir.

- Thor, dit-il après avoir bu un verre d'eau, je suis sincèrement désolé. Je n'aurais jamais dû faire une chose pareille.

- Je veux retrouver mon frère!

- Mais votre frère est exactement le même qu'avant, il a seulement oublié une année de sa vie, la dernière chose dont il se souvient est votre couronnement.

- Comment est-ce possible? C'est de la magie?

- Non c'est un sérum qui agit sur certaines cellules de la mémoire avec une précision redoutable, il n'a pas seulement oublié cette période, il a oublié les sentiments, les émotions et tous les ressentis liés à cela.

- La rancœur de mon frère remonte à plus loin que cela.

- Mais à cette époque il n'était pas aussi avide de colère et de vengeance n'est-ce pas?

- Non, admit-il, il était encore le Loki que je connaissais.

Il y eut un silence pendant lesquels tout le monde assimilait la nouvelle très surprenante.

- Vous n'auriez jamais dû faire ça Tony, dit Bruce, d'un point de vue éthique ce n'est pas bien du tout.

- Oui pourquoi avoir fait ça? Intervint Steve.

- Sur le moment ça me paraissait une bonne idée, le SHIELD veut faire de Loki un allié contre Thanos et Amora.

- Amora? S'exclama Thor. Que vient-elle faire là-dedans?

- Loki a atterrit chez moi poursuivit par Amora, il m'a dit qu'elle s'était alliée à Thanos avant de se faire capturer.

- Amora est une bonne enchanteresse d'après ce que m'a dit mon frère, cela ne m'étonne pas qu'elle se soit alliée à Thanos. Mais ça rend la situation fort préoccupante, ajouta t-il comme si elle ne l'était pas déjà.

- Pour l'heure, dit Bruce, il nous faut accorder nos violons. Il faut donner à Loki la même version de son histoire aux plus petits détails près, sans quoi il repérera la supercherie.

- Que lui avez-vous raconté? Demanda Thor.

- Pour l'heure qu'il a atterrit sur Terre, que nous l'avons recueillis et soigné et qu'il était poursuivit par Amora.

- Bien, que peut-on lui raconter qui meuble une année entière de sa vie? Dit Clint.

Près d'une heure plus tard, ils tombèrent enfin d'accord sur la version à donner à Loki: ils gardèrent la bataille de Jotunheim et l'exil de Thor sur Terre pour plus de vraisemblance, puis ils convinrent de dire que Thanos avait attaqué la Terre avec les Chitauris et que les Avengers les avaient repoussé.

Ils bataillèrent un moment pour trouver une raison à la présence de Loki sur Terre et finalement Natasha proposa de lui dire qu'il avait fuit Amora et Thanos car ils convoitaient ses pouvoirs. Thor trouva l'idée excellente et expliqua que flatter l'égo de son frère était la meilleure façon de ne pas éveiller ses soupçons.

- Au fait, s'exclama Steve, toutes mes félicitations Clint et Natasha.

Les deux intéressés sourirent un peu gênés, mais remercièrent Steve.

- Que se passe t-il?

- Tenez Thor, dit Natasha en lui tendant une enveloppe.

- Nous nous sommes fiancés, dit Clint, et vous êtes invités au mariage, bien entendu!

- Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur, dit Thor en donnant une grande claque dans le dos de Clint qui se retrouva propulsé contre la table.

Il était donc près de quatre heures du matin lorsqu'ils se séparèrent pour retrouver chacun leurs lits, Tony fit préparer une chambre pour Thor et partie se coucher instantanément. Son cou était douloureux et un hématome se dessinait lentement à l'endroit où Thor l'avait attrapé.

- Je voudrais voir mon frère, dit Thor le lendemain matin très tôt.

Il n'avait pas dormit de la nuit, très inquiet pour son frère et en colère contre le SHIELD. Lorsqu'il avait entendu Tony se lever, il l'avait rejoint, incapable de rester dans son lit à tourner en rond plus longtemps.

- Vous pensez pouvoir restituer la version que nous avons mise au point?

- Je le pense oui.

Il le conduit jusqu'à la porte de la chambre de Loki et le laissa seul. Thor resta près de cinq minutes devant la porte sans oser toquer, ni se manifester. Il devait bien avouer qu'il avait peur. Peur que son frère découvre la supercherie et peur qu'il soit différent. Son frère avait été si blessé lorsqu'il avait découvert le secret de ses origines, il n'osait imaginer la douleur qui le traverserait s'il découvrirait ce mensonge.

Finalement il prit une grande inspiration et frappa plusieurs grands coups. Au début rien ne se produisit puis Loki lui ouvrit la porte, l'air passablement de mauvaise humeur et mal réveillé. Il ouvrit de grands yeux lorsqu'il reconnu son frère.

- Thor?

L'instant d'après ledit Thor serrait son jeune frère contre lui, un peu incrédule. Depuis combien de temps Loki n'avait-il pas exprimé tant de joie en le voyant? Il referma la porte derrière lui et s'assit sur le lit.

- Je t'ai enfin retrouvé Loki.

- Thor il se passe quelque chose d'incompréhensible, je ne me souviens de rien depuis ton couronnement, que s'est-il passé? Et que fais-je sur Midgard?

- Après mon couronnement gâché - Loki hocha la tête un peu penaud - je vous ais convaincu toi, Sif, Fandrall, Volstagg et Hogun de partir sur Jotunheim. Nous nous sommes battus, et avons faillis tous mourir par ma faute. Heureusement tu avais prévenu un garde avant notre départ et Père est venu nous sauver et il m'a exilé sur Midgard pendant un temps.

- Et bien... Voilà qui est surprenant je dois dire. Et qu'as-tu fais sur Midgard?

- J'ai rencontré une personne incroyable, une jeune femme qui s'appelle Jane.

- Oh misère mon frère ne me dit pas que tu es amoureux?

Pour toute réponse, Thor lui fit un sourire béat et Loki leva les yeux au ciel.

- Mon frère tu es ridicule!

- Eh ça t'arrivera aussi Loki.

- Sans doute, mais pour l'heure j'ai pas mal de choses plus urgentes. Que s'est-il passé ensuite?

Thor mit près d'une heure à relater le mensonge qu'ils avaient mis au point, son frère fronça les sourcils à certains moments mais sembla croire à toute cette histoire. Tony lui avait dit que cette amnésie partielle mais profonde avait de quoi désappointer n'importe quel guerrier et que Loki serait donc beaucoup plus à même de croire ce qu'on lui présenterait.

Thor s'en voulait de mentir à son frère, il s'en voulait de le manipuler lui alors qu'il avait déjà tant de mal à trouver sa place dans l'univers. Malgré tout le Loki qu'il avait devant les yeux était exactement le même qu'avant son couronnement, farceur, malicieux, et pour l'heure dénué de toute colère ou vengeance. C'était une joie immense de retrouver une complicité avec lui, Thor n'avait pas pensé qu'un jour il pourrait à nouveau rire avec lui. Soudain tout cela lui apparut comme une sorte de deuxième chance, comme une possibilité inespérée de rattraper toutes les erreurs qu'il avait commise avec lui.

- Thor il y a quelque chose que je ne comprend pas, mes pouvoirs ont disparus, ou se sont bloqués, je ne sais pas trop.

- Cela pourrait être à cause d'Amora non?

- Non, à ma connaissance peu de sortilèges peuvent agir ainsi.

- Même avec le Tesseract?

Loki resta silencieux un moment.

- Je ne sais pas, finit-il par dire, je suis encore un peu perdu et il faut que j'assimile beaucoup de choses à la fois.

- Je pense que...

- Tu penses? Le coupa Loki avec un sourire malicieux. Depuis quand penses-tu mon frère?

Thor fit mine de se vexer et répliqua en lui envoyant un énorme oreiller en pleine figure puis ils éclatèrent de rire pendant plusieurs minutes. Thor savait pertinemment que c'était Odin qui avait bridé les pouvoirs de son fils, et il n'osait imaginer la réaction de ses parents lorsqu'ils apprendraient la nouvelle.

- Ça suffit Loki, dit-il en riant.

- Tu viens donc régulièrement sur Terre? Voir cette mortelle?

- Oui exactement! Et là en l'occurrence nous devons comprendre ce qu'Amora et Thanos préparent.

Loki hocha la tête, il se sentait un peu mieux d'avoir revu son frère. Il lui faisait confiance et bien qu'il ne se souvienne de rien, il avait de quoi reconstituer le fil de ses pensées.

- Ces mortels sont donc des alliés?

- Oui mon frère et des alliés de taille si tu les voyais se battre! Ceci dit je leur ais parlé de toi, je leur ais dis que tu savais faire des choses incroyables.

Thor n'aurait pas imaginé qu'il puisse mentir avec autant d'assurance surtout face à son frère qui avait toujours été un parfait menteur, et son sentiment de culpabilité décupla. Loki eut un petit rire.

- Et depuis quand penses-tu que je fasses des choses incroyables?

- Depuis toujours Loki, ça me dépasse un peu la magie mais je sais quand même reconnaître lorsque quelque chose est exceptionnel.

Loki fronçait les sourcils.

- Tu es différent Thor.

Thor déglutit difficilement, c'était exactement ce qu'il avait redouté, que son frère ne se pose des questions sur son honnêteté.

- Tu sais mon frère, il s'est passé tant de choses dont tu ne te souviens pas. Tu as oublié une année entière.

- Un an?

Loki passa une main sur son visage, comment avait-il pu oublier tant de choses?

- C'est cette mortelle qui t'as changé à ce point?

- Elle s'appelle Jane et oui elle m'a beaucoup changé.

Loki n'ajouta rien, il n'arrivait pas à déterminer s'il se sentait mieux ou pas. D'un côté il se sentait soulagé de retrouver son frère, de l'autre il y avait tant de choses qui lui paraissait à la fois étrangères et improbables qu'il ne savait plus quoi croire ou pas.

- Je voudrais voir Père et Mère, lâcha t-il en regardant son frère.

Thor se dit que les choses se compliquaient beaucoup. Vraiment beaucoup. Odin serait furieux contre les humains lorsqu'il apprendrait la nouvelle mais cela ne serait rien à côté de la fureur de Fregga, et bien entendu c'était à lui de leur apprendre la nouvelle.

- Bien sûr mon frère, dit en souriant.

* * *

_J'espère que vous avez aimé! ^^_

_Je suppose que vous haïssez le SHIELD après ça, ça tombe bien, moi aussi! xD_  
_A bientôt pour la suite!_


	4. Retrouvailles

**Note**: J'ai bien cru que je ne le finirais jamais ce chapitre, entre les vacances et mon autre fic, je n'arrivais à écrire que petits bouts par petits bouts ^^

Merci à toutes pour vos reviews et merci à** Chaimette** pour la relecture!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**La colère divine**

Vivre en compagnie d'une personne qui avait tenté - et presque réussit - d'asservir la Terre et qui ne se souvenait de rien était une expérience extrêmement étrange. Ajouté à cela qu'il fallait faire comme si de rien n'était, comme s'il était, à l'instar de Thor, un dieu qui était le bienvenu à la tour Stark.

Or ce n'était pas le cas et Tony et le reste des Avengers avaient un peu de mal à rester stoïque lorsqu'il était dans les parages. Naturellement mentir à Loki relevait du domaine de l'impossible, si bien que la plupart des Avengers préféraient déserter la tour pour éviter de se trahir.

Cependant Loki sortait peu lorsqu'il y avait du monde et si tel était le cas, il rasait les murs, préférant se rendre à la bibliothèque ou passer un peu de temps seul avec son frère. A priori il avait accepté l'histoire que lui avait servit le SHIELD sur son amnésie et son frère y était sans doute pour beaucoup.

Thor avait informé Asgard des expériences du SHIELD sur Loki, comme prévu les réactions furent vives. Très très vives. Fregga était littéralement furieuse et souhaitait voir le "_simple mortel_" qui avait osé toucher son fils. Odin avait été plus mesuré mais sa fureur n'était pas moindre, son fils avait certes commis des actes répréhensibles mais un mortel n'était pas habilité à le juger et encore moins à se servir de lui comme cobaye. Thor estimait donc que le SHIELD avait du soucis à se faire, il avait cependant défendu son ami Tony Stark, celui-ci lui ayant présenté des excuses qu'il avait estimé sincère.

Ce matin-là Steve était à la tour Stark, il préférait grandement être là-bas qu'au SHIELD où il n'avait aucun ami proche et où il se sentait sans cesse épié. Ici il était libre de ses actes et Stark - malgré ses nombreuses blagues plus ou moins douteuses - était de bonne compagnie.

Au départ la présence de Loki l'avait gêné, non pas qu'il soit omniprésent, mais il était au contraire si discret qu'il surgissait brusquement de derrière une porte ou un mur et Steve ne pouvait s'empêcher de sursauter à chaque fois. Et il détestait cela.

Thor était repartit de bonne heure, un peu stressé, avec la ferme intention de parler à ses parents de toute cette histoire. C'était peut-être la seule et unique fois où Tony avait vu Fury perdre un peu de sa légendaire assurance.

Tandis que Steve regardait un vieux documentaire sur la fin de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, la présence furtive de Loki apparut.

- Bonjour Loki, dit Tony, un café?

Ils avaient convenus de se comporter avec Loki comme avec son frère, c'est à dire avec normalité, politesse et gentillesse.

- Je ne sais pas ce que c'est.

Il s'approcha et Tony qui lui fit gouter cet étrange breuvage noir et amer.

- Ma foi, dit-il, ce n'est pas mauvais.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène? On ne vous voit pas beaucoup.

- Perdre toute une partie de ses souvenirs est, il me semble, une raison suffisante pour avoir besoin d'un peu de solitude, répondit-il d'un air entendu.

- Effectivement.

- Je me demandais si vous accepteriez de me montrer votre monde?

Tony se sentit un peu perplexe, en quoi Loki pouvait-il bien être intéressé pour la Terre? Lui qui avait répété sans cesse à quel point ce monde était "_barbare et primitif_" avant de perdre la mémoire.

- Il vous intéresse?

- Et bien je me dis que j'ai peut-être des chances de me rappeler de quelque chose concernant les souvenirs que j'ai perdu...

Tony déglutit difficilement. Bruce avait bien précisé que c'était impossible, que Loki ne retrouverait jamais la mémoire ainsi. Il ne pouvait pas se souvenir de quelque chose qui n'avait pas existé, le sérum agissait ainsi, pour Loki rien n'avait existé.

Il se répéta ceci une dizaine de fois tandis que le dieu parlait.

- ... je m'ennuie terriblement ici, sans vouloir vous vexer votre technologie reste relativement basique.

- Dites, c'est finit oui?

Loki eut un sourire malicieux.

- Très bien, la technologie midgardienne reste relativement basique,_ hormis_ la votre.

Tony n'avait jamais vu le dieu sourire autant, ceci dit il ne l'avait pas beaucoup vu non plus, ils avaient surtout passé du temps à se taper dessus. Mais il semblait... bien, pas heureux bien sur - être heureux lorsqu'on a oublié un pan de sa vie est impossible pendant un moment - mais il ressemblait presque à Thor. Il parlait toujours avec condescendance mais semblait curieux des inventions de Stark et posait beaucoup de question, il saluait chaque Avengers avec politesse et surtout il parlait avec sarcasme et cynisme, souriant plus souvent en quelques semaines que pendant toute l'année qui venait de s'écouler.

C'était suffisamment étrange pour que Tony pense à Loki plus souvent en quelques semaines que pendant toute la période où il l'avait combattu.

- Que voulez-vous voir exactement?

- Rien de particulier, votre façon de vivre, voir comment les mortels se débrouillent sans technologie. Ce genre de chose.

Tony réfléchit rapidement, _a priori_ rien ne s'opposait à ce que Loki aille faire un tour en ville, il était (toujours _a priori_) hors d'état de nuire, sans pouvoir et sans souvenirs. Mais Loki n'était sans doute pas le dieu de la malice pour rien, et il supposait que son intelligence était peut-être plus redoutable que ses pouvoirs.

Par sécurité il demanderait à quelqu'un de l'accompagner, Steve ou peut-être Clint s'il était d'accord.

- Après tout pourquoi pas, essayez par contre de vous comporter comme nous.

- Mon frère vous a causé quelques soucis? Demanda t-il en riant.

- On peut dire ça.

Tout le monde se souvenait en effet de la première sortie de Thor au cinéma du coin et de l'écran fracassé à coup de Mjolnir parce que: "_Cette affreuse créature osait menacer mes amis_". Tony se promit de raconter cette anecdote à Loki dans le cas où tout se passait bien en ville, il savait qu'ils en riraient sans doute beaucoup.

Finalement après avoir cherché ses compatriotes dans toute la tour - et à cet instant Tony regretta beaucoup d'avoir construit un endroit si vaste -, Tony réussit à convaincre Clint de l'accompagner, Steve étant en pleines recherches. Recherche de quoi, ça il n'avait pas voulu le dire, mais c'était sans doute assez important pour qu'il passe plus de deux heures d'affilés sur un ordinateur.

Finalement ils partirent dans la soirée au bord d'une des innombrables voitures de Tony, Clint restait à l'arrière, habillé en civil bien entendu et portant une discrète arme "au cas où". Loki se trouvait à côté de Tony et observait la ville défiler rapidement sous ses yeux les sourcils froncés.

Ils finirent par s'arrêter et grimper au sommet d'un édifice qui surplombait la ville, Loki gardait les sourcils froncés comme s'il était soucieux.

- Quelque chose ne va pas? Demanda Tony au bout d'un moment.

- Est-ce que vous avez déjà pris la peine d'observer vos congénères?

- Heu...

Loki parlait des congénères de sexe féminin ou masculin? Peut importe de toute manière, il avait mieux à faire et penser que de passer son temps à fixer les New-yorkais dans le blanc des yeux.

- Ils sont tous à courir partout après on-ne-sait-quoi, ils ne prennent même pas la peine de regarder autour d'eux, de vivre. Et en plus de ça l'air est horriblement pollué, pourquoi vous autres mortels êtes incapable de coloniser un endroit sans le détruire?

Tony ne répondit rien et derrière eux Clint renifla bruyament. Tony se posait parfois cette question, il ne pouvait rien faire à la place des autres, mais lui en tout cas, avait changé et avait changé sans doute la vie de nombreuses personnes.

- Je ne sais pas, finit-il par dire.

- Sans doute, tout ça vous parait étrange parce que vous ne venez pas d'ici, dit Clint.

- Peut-être, il est vrai qu'Asgard est incroyablement différent de votre monde. Plus calme, plus pur, plus respectueux.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, finalement Clint se détendait aussi et admirait la vue avec eux.

- Merci de m'avoir amené ici, finit par dire Loki.

- Vous vouliez faire quelque chose en particulier?

- Non simplement me changer les idées et arrêter de retourner dans ma tête ce qu'il m'est arrivé, encore et encore.

- Alors allons boire un coup! Vous verrez les boissons midgardiennes sont les meilleures de la galaxie!

- Mon frère serait le plus apte à juger, mais c'est d'accord!

Ils partirent donc dans un petit pub à l'écart de ville et s'assirent côte à côte.

- Ma foi, dit Loki après une gorgée de rhum, c'est un peu fort mais délicieux.

- Vous voyez! Voilà une chose que vous n'avez pas à Asgard!

- Oh mais nous savons nous amuser, je ne compte plus les nombres de fois où j'ai du ramener mon frère qui avait du mal à tenir debout après deux ou trois barriques de vin.

- Deux ou trois barriques de vin? Demanda Clint les yeux ouverts comme des soucoupes.

- Oui il était en petite forme ce soir-là, d'habitude il tient mieux.

Clint et Tony échangèrent un regard incrédule et fixèrent le fond de leur verre en se sentant un peu inférieur. Un tout petit peu. Pour la peine Tony se recommanda un mojito avec double dose de rhum tandis que Clint cherchait activement son téléphone portable qui sonnait. Il le trouva et décrocha.

- C'est vraiment une des choses que je ne comprendrais jamais, dit Loki en fronçant les sourcils, comment pouvez-vous parler à un objet en espérant qu'il vous réponde?

Tony se lança dans une explication complexe mais néanmoins compréhensible jusqu'à ce que Clint les interrompe.

- Il faut rentrer, annonça t-il.

- Pourquoi?

- Disons que les parents de Thor sont là.

Loki sentit son coeur s'accélérer, il avait en effet hâte de les revoir. Ces dernières semaines avaient été difficile, il avait sentit tout contrôle lui échapper - chose qu'il détestait particulièrement -, et pour la première fois de sa vie avait eu le plus grand mal à démêler le vrai du faux.  
Un soir, il était sortit discrètement de sa chambre, si discrètement que même JARVIS n'avait pu noter sa présence, et avait longuement fouillé les bureaux de Tony. Il sentait que quelque chose lui échappait, quelque chose d'une importance cruciale mais il lui était impossible de dire ce que c'était. Il n'arrivait même pas à en avoir une vague idée, ce n'était qu'une sensation, un sentiment tenace.

Les Avengers avaient également un comportement parfois étrange envers lui, ils l'observaient du coin de l'oeil comme s'ils s'attendaient à ce qu'il explose d'un moment à l'autre. Peut-être était-ce seulement une forme de curiosité, ou même de peur, là encore il était incapable de discerner son instinct de ses propres sentiments. Il n'avait rien trouvé dans les bureau de Tony. Il avait vu des plans à n'en plus finir, une vieille photo des Avengers posant ensemble avec Nick Fury - son frère était d'ailleurs là, tout sourire -, des machines étranges dont il ne connaissait pas l'usage, mais rien qui ne le concernait.

Tout était vide, un peu comme ses souvenirs. C'était tellement déroutant et effrayant que la seule vue de son frère l'avait rassuré, il avait besoin de choses immuables et sures, d'un environnement familier.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la tour Stark, tout était étrangement silencieux et calme, JARVIS les informa que les visiteurs asgardiens se trouvaient au dernier étage de la tour. Pour éviter tout dérapage, la mémoire de l'IA concernant Loki avait également été effacé.

- Loki!

Fregga se précipita vers son fils et le serra contre lui, il avait l'air fatigué et était plus pâle et mince que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu avant qu'il ne s'enfuit. Les Avengers se tenaient à l'écart dans un coin de la pièce, la colère d'Odin avait été, certes, impressionnante mais celle de Fregga les avait fait frémir. Elle avait parlé sans crier, d'une voix basse et menaçante leur demandant de quel droit, de simples mortels s'amusaient à expérimenter leurs potions sur un dieu, un dieu qui s'avérait être son fils. Et lorsqu'ils avaient appris le mensonge qu'ils avaient fais avaler à Loki, Thor avait bien cru que son père allait s'étouffer - ou allait étouffer l'un d'eux.

Fury avait tenté de se justifier, mais ses arguments étaient tombés à l'eau face à la déesse-mère qui lui avait intimé l'ordre de chercher un moyen, n'importe lequel, susceptible de rendre la mémoire à son fils, refusant d'entendre que c'était tout simplement impossible.

- Je vais bien Mère, dit-il doucement.

Et c'était étrangement vrai, leur présence le rassurait comme lorsqu'il était enfant, il avait terriblement besoin de voir quelqu'un de familier.

- Je suis simplement un peu... perdu, poursuivit-il.

Fregga croisa le regard de son fils, il semblait si différent, si... normal. Comme avant lorsque tout était encore normal, lorsque Loki ignorait encore ses véritables origines, lorsqu'il n'était encore que leur deuxième fils un peu trop gâté, maitre de la magie et qui aimait plus que tout jouer des tours à tout le palais. Fregga aurait donné n'importe quoi pour revenir en arrière et revoir son fils aussi insouciant. Tout comme Thor cette opportunité lui apparaissait comme une sorte de deuxième chance mais elle refusait de s'y laisser prendre, ce n'était ni correct, ni respectueux envers son fils.

- Loki, dit Odin en s'avançant, tu ne te souviens de rien? Vraiment de rien?

- Non père, c'est comme si quelqu'un s'était amusé à découper un pan entier de mon esprit.

Voir Loki s'adresser à son père avec autant de douceur et de normalité était extrêmement étrange et Odin eut encore plus l'impression de marcher sur des oeufs. Lorsque Loki avait apprit pour ses origines il avait rasé une ville du Nouveau-Mexique et faillit détruire Manhattan en s'alliant à un dangereux démon; A présent s'il apprenait pour ses origines _et_ pour ce mensonge énorme dans lequel tout le monde était impliqué, Odin craignait fortement que son fils ne fasse purement et simplement sauter les Neufs Mondes.

- Ne t'en fais pas Loki... Nous trouverons l'auteur de ce crime et il sera châtié. On ne touche pas aux princes d'Asgard impunément.

Fregga fit une micro-grimace qu'Odin vit parfaitement, il savait ce qu'elle pensait pour avoir partagé sa vie pendant tant d'année et avoir affronté tant d'épreuves ensembles. Mentir n'était jamais une très bonne chose, mais mentir à Loki, tout en connaissant son caractère sensible et un brin théâtral, c'était s'exposer à un retours de bâton à la hauteur du mensonge. Or là ils se trouvaient devant un mensonge énorme, quasiment de la grandeur d'Asgard, et ils ne se voyaient pas vivre avec ça jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Pourtant la tentation de retrouver son fils comme avant, sans toute la rancoeur, la jalousie et la colère était extrêmement tentante, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour retrouver sa famille unis. Fregga était une femme toujours de très bons conseils et lorsque Thor était venu les avertir des agissements du SHIELD, elle avait dit plusieurs choses très pertinentes: Tout d'abord que la colère de Loki ne datait pas d'hier, il sentait bien qu'il était différent, que quelque chose ne collait pas et qu'ils auraient dû lui dire la vérité sur ses origines dès le début. Ensuite qu'elle se chargerait d'expliquer à Loki ses origines, Fregga avait toujours été très proche de Loki et elle savait que les choses seraient peut-être différentes si c'était elle qui lui expliquait d'où il venait vraiment.

- En attendant je me retrouve avec une année entière de ma vie partie en fumée, et aucun souvenir malgré tout ce qu'on m'a dit.

- Ne t'inquiète pas mon frère, nous travaillerons là-dessus.

- Est-ce que tu préfères retourner à Asgard Loki? Demanda Fregga.

- Oui en effet, je ne me sens pas très à l'aise ici. Ceci dit merci pour votre hospitalité, ajouta t-il à l'adresse de Tony.

Ce dernier hocha la tête en se sentant toujours aussi mal à l'aise. Il avait la sensation d'être un acteur dans une immense pièce de théâtre, finalement il valait mieux que Loki reparte sur Asgard, il n'aurait ainsi pas à le voir tous les jours, il n'aurait pas à se dire qu'il manipulait la vie d'un homme comme on jouait à la poupée. Il était heureux de se dire qu'il ne reverrait pas Loki de si tôt.

Mais Tony ignorait à quel point il se trompait.

* * *

Le soir-même la tour était calme, réellement calme. Pas de dieux en colère, pas de Loki, pas de Steve qui demande toutes les cinq minutes à quoi sert tel ou tel objet,pas de Fury répétant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il avait prit la meilleure décision... Non il ne restait que lui et son verre de Whisky et il en avait diablement besoin.

Thor, Loki et le reste de sa famille étaient repartis un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Malgré leur air impassible, Tony avait deviné que la tension était palpable et que personne ne savait quoi faire avec Loki. Pour Fregga, la reine, il était impensable que son fils ne redevienne pas comme avant malgré son état de psychopathie avancée, Tony avait beau culpabiliser de ce qu'il avait fait, il préférait tout de même Loki ainsi. Avec son cynisme et son humour il en deviendrait _presque_ agréable. Presque.

Il était près de une heure du matin quand ses yeux commencèrent à le picoter, il planchait sur une sorte de détecteur de magie afin de déceler l'arrivée ou la présence de personnes telles que Loki ou Amora dans sa tour ou à proximité. C'était un projet ambitieux mais Tony savait que cela pouvait lui être extrêmement utile et il avait demandé l'aide de Bruce pour configurer les rayons qui permettaient de détecter la magie. Il avait comprit que la magie fonctionnait un peu de la même façon que les ondes électromagnétiques, il avait donc demandé à JARVIS de comparer le taux de ces ondes le soir où Loki et Amora avaient atterrit dans son salon et la conclusion avait été sans appel.

Partant de cette base, il travaillait sans relâche à ce nouveau projet avec l'espoir de finir par protéger efficacement sa tour.

Cependant ce soir-là, même son détecteur semblait avoir décidé de lui casser les pieds avec application. Il affichait des taux si haut que seul la présence d'un magicien à ses côtés pourrait justifier. Or ce n'était pas le cas, Thor et Loki étaient loin et donc Tony devait avoir fait une erreur dans ses calculs.

Du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait.

L'atmosphère changea brusquement, elle devint électrique comme lorsqu'un orage se prépare, Tony supposa que c'était dû à une mauvaise connexion de son appareil et ne se posa pas trop de question. Cependant quelques minutes plus tard il y eut une étrange lumière verte qui se matérialisa au centre de la pièce, Stark fit un bond en arrière et chercha son arme à tâtons sans quitter la lueur des yeux. Presque immédiatement la lueur se matérialisa en un Loki plus vrai que nature. Tony eut une étrange impression de déjà vu sauf que sa table basse était intacte et que le dieu n'était pas poursuivis par Amora.

- Pour l'amour du ciel, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?

Loki avait un air étrange sur le visage, à la fois crispé, triste et en colère.

- Père m'a tout dit.

Il s'assit sur le sofa et passa une main sur son visage. Tony, lui, faisait la même tête que quelqu'un qui avait avalé un citron entier, "_tout dit"_? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ça, _"tout dit" _? Est-ce qu'Odin avait balancé pour l'expérience et la perte de mémoire? Dans ce cas Loki était très certainement là pour le tuer voire faire sauter la Terre toute entière.

- Tout dit?

- Pour mon adoption.

Tony poussa un discret soupir de soulagement. Si ce n'était que ça, c'était encore gérable, sauf que si Loki avait décidé de venir se réfugier ici, il y aurait un léger problème.

- Ah, se contenta t-il de dire, je vous sers à boire?

- Volontiers, dit-il machinalement. Vous étiez au courant n'est-ce pas? Père m'a dit que je l'avais déjà appris mais que bien sûr je l'avais oublié.

- Ce n'est jamais agréable d'apprendre ce genre de nouvelles, surtout deux fois.

Il donna un verra à Loki qui contempla le liquide ambré comme s'il voulait se noyer au fond.

- Je me suis toujours sentie différent, dit-il avec une voix à peine plus haute qu'un murmure, mais j'étais loin d'imaginer cela.

- Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, qui sont vos parents biologiques?

- Des monstres, dit-il tout bas, comme moi.

Il était difficile de faire plus théâtral que ça.

- Ne dites pas ça enfin!

- Mon père appartient au peuple des Jotuns, les géants des glaces, il s'appelle Laufey. Enfin il s'appelait vu qu'apparemment il est mort.

- Et votre autre père est sûr de ce qu'il avance? Non parce que sans vouloir vous vexer, vous n'êtes ni géant, ni glacé.

Loki eut un petit rire et le regarda pour la première fois depuis son arrivée.

- C'est parce qu'apparemment ma "_génitrice_" était asgardienne.

- Si ça peut vous rassurer, mon père a sablé le champagne lorsqu'il m'a envoyé au pensionnat.

- Vous aussi vous avez une famille bancale?

- Oui sauf que moi contrairement à vous, je n'avais plus ma mère et je n'ai jamais eu de frère ou de soeur pour veiller sur moi.

Loki resta silencieux et finit par avaler d'un trait son verre.

- Ils savent que vous êtes là? Demanda Tony.

- Non, j'ai juste dis que j'avais besoin d'air. Ma mère avait l'air terriblement désolé de me l'apprendre, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, je sais qu'elle a toujours tout fait pour que je me sente aussi bien que Thor.

- Comment avez-vous fais pour venir?

- Et bien une fois revenu à Asgard, Père a réussit à me redonner mes pouvoirs.

- Comment a t-il fait?

- C'est lui qui me les avait ôté.

- Pourquoi donc?

- J'ai plus ou moins tenter de saboter le couronnement de mon frère.

Tony soupira, il n'y avait pas que le SHIELD et lui qui avait arrangé la vérité à leur sauce, visiblement, Odin avait fait la même chose.

- Bon, pour le vague à l'âme il n'y a qu'un remède!

- Vraiment?

- Oui, un deuxième verre!

Loki eut un sourire malicieux et tandis son verre à Tony, finalement il avait peut-être eu raison de venir ici.

* * *

_Voilà! ^^ _

_J'espère que vous avez aimé! A bientôt pour la suite!_


	5. Quel cinéma!

**Note:** Désolée pour l'attente, j'ai déménagé et ma livebox n'étant pas activé, je réussis à capter un semblant de connexion au fond de mon lit et donc pour poster c'est toute une histoire x)

Sinon bonne rentrée à toutes! Moi ma rentrée c'est le 10 (hé hé), mais je suis allée chercher mon emploi du temps et j'ai plein de temps libre (vive la fac) donc plein de temps pour écrire! N'est-ce pas génial?

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

**Quel cinéma!**

- Il ne m'aime pas, constata Loki.

Loki avait l'habitude d'être seul pour la bonne et simple raison qu'il était un solitaire et que les asgardiens le trouvaient étrange et effrayant avec sa manie de faire des farces à tout bout de champs et de pratiquer la magie. Néanmoins ils avaient la plupart du temps une très bonne impression du dieu lorsqu'ils le voyaient, en partie grâce à "_son don de la parlotte_" comme disait Thor. Or là il se trouvait à la Tour Stark en compagnie de Tony et d'un certain Clint Barton, ils ne se connaissaient pas et pourtant ce dernier le fuyait et restait très froid et distant avec lui.

- Mais non, marmonna Tony depuis derrière son journal, vous vous faites des idées!

Loki ne répondit rien, depuis son amnésie il avait effectivement tendance à voir le mal partout.

- On ne peut pas dire qu'il me regarde avec bienveillance, finit-il par dire.

- Je ne pense pas qu'avoir transformé son arc et ses flèches en flocon de neige était une bonne façon de se faire apprécier de lui.

- Je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient à lui! Se défendit-il. Je voulais simplement vérifier que toute ma magie fonctionnait comme il faut.

- Si j'étais vous, je lui rendrais quand même ses armes, il y tient beaucoup.

- Je constate que les Midgardiens ont autant de sens de l'humour que les Asgardiens, ironisa Loki. Et je vous signale que vous avez ris.

- C'est faux! Se défendit Tony.

Eh non, c'était vrai, mais à sa décharge la tête de Clint à ce moment là valait son pesant d'or. Le reste des Avengers n'avaient que très moyennement bien vu le retours de Loki sur Terre, d'autant plus que celui-ci avait récupéré ses pouvoirs. Fort heureusement il restait amnésique, et malgré quelques paroles sarcastiques contre le mode de vie humain, il était relativement bienveillant.

Tony en tout cas s'était accommodé à sa présence, ils avaient finalement la même façon de fonctionner si bien que le voir débarquer dans son atelier ne le gênait plus vraiment. Pourtant Loki restait soucieux pratiquement tout le temps, Tony ne savait pas si c'était dans sa nature d'être aussi mélancolique et solitaire mais comme le disait Fury, il ne fallait pas que Loki réfléchisse trop à son amnésie.

- Vous êtes soucieux, remarqua un soir Tony alors que Loki s'était une fois de plus assit devant la fenêtre et scrutait le ciel.

- Ça m'arrive, répondit-il vaguement, je pensais à mes origines, j'ai du mal à accepter que je n'ai pas été réellement désiré, juste trouvé.

- Si vous n'aviez pas été réellement désiré, ils ne vous auraient pas adopté, vous vous seriez retrouvé dans une quelconque famille asgardienne.

- Vous avez sans doute raison, murmura Loki même s'il ne semblait pas particulièrement convaincu.

- Et que sont devenus vos parents biologiques?

- Laufey m'a abandonné dans son temple, j'étais vouée à la mort, après tout je n'étais qu'un bâtard pour lui.

Bien, bien.

Tony était prêt à admettre que Loki avait peut-être de bonnes raisons d'être perturbé.

- Charmante personne.

- Comme vous dites. Et puis je dors mal en ce moment.

- La chambre ne vous convient pas?

- Bien qu'elle soit un peu petite comparé à mes appartements sur Asgard, elle est parfaitement confortable, non je simplement des rêves étranges.

Tony sentit son estomac se contracter douloureusement.

- Quel genre de rêve?

- Je me revois au couronnement de mon frère, couronnement que j'ai gâché d'ailleurs, puis ensuite tout devient noir et je vois arriver un homme vétu de blanc avec une espèce de seringue à la main.

- Un rêve reste un rêve, il ne faut pas y accorder trop d'importance.

En particulier lorsque le rêve en question concernait un épisode de la vie de Loki qu'il ne devait absolument pas se souvenir. Bien que le professeur Banner ait certifié que c'était impossible, Tony préférait prévenir que guérir et éviter toute occasion à Loki de se rappeler ne serait-ce que des bribes de mémoire.

Finalement ce fut Steve qui souffla un début de solution à Tony, un soir il vint à la tour Stark un peu dépité. Il tournait en rond dans son appartement, perdu par toute cette technologie et ce monde qu'il ne connaissait pas, il ne cessait de regarder des reportages sur les années 40, ce que Tony trouvait tout sauf sain.

- Quand je réfléchis trop, je sors pour marcher et me changer les idées, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

C'était une idée, sortir Loki et lui montrer des choses qui pouvait l'intriguer suffisamment pour qu'il oublie son "_petit problème_" d'amnésie. Et par la même occasion sortir Steve pourrait être une bonne idée, il semblait passablement déprimé ces derniers temps.

* * *

Après concertation auprès de Clint - qui avait cessé de se terrer au sommet de la tour Stark après avoir retrouvé son arc et ses flèches -, Tony décida d'aller au cinéma. Il choisit un quelconque film fantastique avec des jolies filles dedans et l'expédition fut prévu pour le lendemain. Steve ne fut pas bien difficile à convaincre, le cinéma restait une de ses activités favorites, et Loki se montra fort intrigué par le procédé permettant de capturer ainsi des images. Tony eut du mal à le convaincre que cela ne relevait pas de la magie mais de la science et Loki consentit à admettre que les mortels savaient effectivement faire parfois de belles choses.

Ils arrivèrent au cinéma après trente minutes à tourner en rond dans Manhattan.

- Déjà? Vous ne vous êtes pas pressés au moins? Dit Clint avec ironie alors qu'il attendait devant le cinéma.

- Tony connaissait un "raccourcis", dit Steve avec mauvaise humeur.

- C'était un raccourcis! Se défendit Tony. Mais pour aller ailleurs...

Clint leva les yeux au ciel, seul Loki semblait plutôt amusé. Finalement ils prirent leurs places et entrèrent dans l'immense complexe.

- C'est réellement très étrange, répéta Loki pour la dixième fois au moins lorsqu'ils furent tous assis sur les sièges en velours pourpres de la salle.

- Mais non.

- Bien sur que si! Comment peut-on emprisonner ainsi une image de soi en train de faire quelque chose? Ça ne peut être que de la magie.

Tony soupira et se lança dans une longue et très complexe explication sur les origines du cinéma et les procéder permettant d'imprimer une image sur une bobine. Au bout de dix minutes Steve manqua de s'endormir et sortit chercher du pop-corn, Loki en revanche semblait captiver et avait plongé ses yeux verts dans ceux de Tony. Ce dernier trouvait d'ailleurs cela assez désagréable, il avait l'impression que le dieu le passait aux rayons X, qu'il fouillait les tréfonds de son âme.

Néanmoins tout cela eut l'effet escompté, Loki était si captivé par l'image qu'il sembla oublier ses problèmes et passa une bonne partie du film un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

- Alors ça c'est ridicule!

Un sorcier venait d'apparaitre au beau milieu du film en brandissant une baguette.

- Ce n'est qu'un film, répondit Clint d'une voix cassante.

- Ça n'empêche pas que c'est ridicule, vous avez une vision de la magie totalement erronée.

- Personne ne croit plus en la magie, dit Steve.

- Et c'est bien dommage, votre vie serait tellement plus drôle.

- Votre frère pratique la magie? Demanda Tony à voix basse.

- Thor? Vous plaisantez? Pour lui c'est l'art des lâches.

- Sans doute parce qu'il ne comprend pas, dit Tony.

- Chut! Beugla quelqu'un derrière eux.

- Vous chut! Répliqua Tony. Ce cinéma m'appartient je vous signale !

L'homme se rassit en grommelant sur l'impolitesse des gens.

- Y a t-il une seule chose dans cette ville qui ne vous appartiens pas? Murmura Loki en souriant malgré la pénombre.

- Vous, répondit Tony sans réfléchir, ... et la plupart des autres gens, ajouta t-il précipitamment.

Loki ne répondit rien et regarda l'héroïne débiter une tirade sans queue ni tête sur le sens de la vie.

- C'est étrange comme votre peuple est capable de dire des choses essentielles sans pour autant les appliquer.

- Vous parlez souvent par énigme?

- Je peux faire pire!

- Mais chut enfin!

- Oh mais ça suffit oui! Répondit Tony en se retournant. Je vais faire installer une salle de cinéma à la tour Stark, ajouta t-il en se tournant vers Loki.

- Si vous le souhaitez je peux le transformer en ce que vous voulez, ça me fera du bien!

- Pourquoi la jeune femme a été tué? Souffla Steve.

- Hein?

Ah oui. Le film.

- Pourquoi elle a été tué? Demanda Tony à Loki.

- Comment voulez-vous que je le sache, vous n'arrêtez pas de parler!

Tony trouva que c'était un peu l'hôpital qui se fichait de la charité et se concentra sur le film qui n'avait plus aucun sens à présent qu'il en avait raté une bonne partie.

- Vous ne dites plus rien? Demanda Loki d'une voix amusée.

- Je vous laisse suivre ce film ô combien intéressant.

D'ailleurs Tony se promit que c'était la dernière fois que Clint choisissait ce qu'ils allaient voir.

- Ne vous vexez pas voyons.

- Je ne suis pas vexé.

Ou alors juste un petit peu.

- Ça m'embêterait que vous le soyez, vous êtes la seule personne agréable avec moi ici.

La remarque prit Tony de court.

- Non c'est faux les autres...

- Ne m'aiment visiblement pas, coupa Loki, alors qu'ils ne me connaissent pas.

Tony reporta son attention sur le film. Bien sûr qu'ils connaissaient Loki, il avait tenté de tous les tuer et d'asservir la Terre, en revanche le Loki qu'il avait à côté de lui était persuadé de ne les avoir jamais rencontré. Ils avaient tous convenu que c'était une chance pour eux de faire basculer Loki de leur côté, ses pouvoirs pourraient être formidablement utile à la protection de la Terre.

- Vous savez c'est la première fois qu'ils rencontrent un "dieu" alors...

- Ils aiment beaucoup Thor, pourquoi pas moi?

- Vous êtes plus réservé et solitaire. Plus mystérieux aussi, je suppose qu'ils ne savent pas trop comment vous parler, votre façon très ironique de répondre n'aide pas non plus.

- C'est ma façon d'être, vous ça ne vous dérange pas.

- Parce que je suis pareil.

- A la différence près que vous n'êtes pas un dieu.

Tony leva les yeux au ciel.

- Et que mon égo n'est pas aussi surdimensionné que le votre.

- Moi je n'ai pas de tour immense avec mon nom en lettres clignotantes.

- Pas encore, dit Tony en souriant.

Loki eut un sourire malicieux mais ne répondit rien. Tony reporta également son attention sur le film.

- Laissez faire le temps, suggéra Tony, ils finiront par comprendre que vous fonctionnez ainsi.

Il fallait sérieusement qu'ils se concertent pour arrêter de se comporter de façon aussi froide envers quelqu'un qu'ils n'étaient pas censé connaitre. Et surtout il ne fallait pas que leurs comportements pousse Loki à se liguer contre eux, le dieu ne devait pas se dire qu'ils préféraient Thor ou quelque chose de semblable.

- Elle n'est pas très futé, dit Loki.

L'héroïne venait de tomber dans un piège et se battait à présent contre une pléiade de monstres.

- Je me demande pourquoi on est venu voir ce film...

- Vous vouliez me changer les idées d'après ce que j'ai compris.

Tony maudit le dieu qu'il trouvait un peu trop intuitif à son gout.

- A vous et à Steve.

- Au moins ça réussit à l'un de nous deux.

- Mais vous allez la fermer ou...

L'homme qui ne cessait de leur demander d'arrêter de parler se tut brusquement. Tony ne s'en formalisa pas plus que ça, peut-être que Clint avait escaladé le siège pour lui en coller une après tout. Il tenta vainement de suivre la fin du film lorsqu'un lapin sortit de sous le siège.

Un lapin?

Tony se pencha et attrapa l'animal. C'était effectivement un véritable lapin blanc, vivant et passablement effrayé. Loki jeta vaguement un oeil à l'animal et reporta son attention sur l'écran comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus normal que de trouver un lapin blanc dans une salle de cinéma.

- Qu'est-ce que...

- Il m'agaçait, se contenta de répondre Loki.

- Vous voulez dire que l'homme qui nous demandait de nous taire et ce lapin ne sont qu'une seule et même personne?

Pour toute réponse, Loki se mit à rire.

- Vous êtes impossible! Dit Tony en riant. Il faudra lui rendre sa forme originelle en sortant.

- Comme vous le souhaitez.

Le film se termina rapidement par la victoire de l'héroïne contre un adversaire très méchant dont Tony ne se souvenait absolument pas, c'était dire à quel point il avait suivit le les lumières se rallumèrent. Steve se tourna vers Tony et écarquilla les yeux.

- Tony, d'où sort ce lapin? Demanda t-il incrédule.

Tenant toujours le lapin contre lui, il se tourna vers Loki.

- Tu lui rends sa forme d'origine.

- Sûr?

- Comment ça, sa forme d'origine?

- Il nous agaçait, répondit simplement Tony en montrant le lapin.

- Il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre, dit Clint en secouant la tête.

Ils attendirent que toutes les personnes présentes soient sortis avant que Loki ne retransforme le pauvre homme, celui-ci se gratta la tête un peu confus.

- J'ai dû m'assoupir, marmonna t-il.

- C'est ça, répondit Tony.

* * *

_Chapitre un peu court je sais, mais j'espère que vous avez aimé quand même! :) _


	6. Le rêve - partie 01

**Note: **Merci à toutes pour vos adorables reviews! Entre mon déménagement et ma coupure internet je ne sais plus du tout si j'ai répondu aux reviews, désolée je répond toujours d'habitude mais là probable que je ne l'ai pas fais :)

Merci à **Chaimette** (la meilleure!) pour la relecture!

Sur ce bonne lecture!

* * *

**Le rêve**

- C'est ridicule.

Cela faisait exactement une heure et quart que Pepper avait emmené Loki, Thor, Tony, Clint et Steve dans un musée et le dieu de la malice avait prononcé cette phrase approximativement trente-six fois.

Ils étaient dans la partie antiques du musée et les représentations de la mythologie nordique faisait rire Thor et faisait hausser un sourcil à Loki. Ils se trouvaient actuellement devant une statue en marbre représentant ledit Loki à quelques exceptions près.

- Mais enfin qu'est-ce que c'est que cette carrure? J'ai au moins trente kilos en trop là-dessus. Ils m'ont pris pour Volstagg ou quoi?

Tony ignorait qui pouvait bien être Volstagg mais il adorait écouter Loki râler sur tout: La couleur utilisée pour les peintures, la mythologie "ridicule" des mortels, la représentation de lui-même qui n'était jamais la bonne, l'eau qui était trop calcaire ou encore le repas trop salé. Oui Tony s'amusait comme un petit fou, il aimait l'humour de Loki qui se rapprochait du sien, et à mesure que le temps passait, le dieu semblait retrouver son caractère habituel à la fois très malicieux et mystérieux. Le tout pour le plus grand bonheur de son frère qui était soulagé de ne plus avoir à mentir, ni à parler de ces deux années chaotiques.

- Vous avez finis de râler? Dit Clint en souriant.

Le docteur Banner avait dit une phrase à propos de Loki il y a quelque temps alors que le dieu venait tout juste d'être capturé et emprisonné, il avait dit: "Il est très attachant finalement". Ce que tout le monde pensait être une phrase pleine d'ironie, c'était révélé d'une cruelle véracité.

A force de passer des jours et des semaines en compagnie d'un Loki qui se croyait innocent de tout - en partant du principe que Loki ait un jour été innocent - Clint et Steve avaient constaté qu'ils finissaient par trouver le dieu... sympathique.

Par instant ils n'avaient plus l'impression d'avoir le psychopathe qui avait détruit la moitié de New-York devant eux. Il était différent dans son comportement, extrêmement poli avec tout le monde, voire pratiquement charmeur. Toujours est-il qu'il obtenait de Thor tout ce qu'il voulait et Pepper avait du mal à résister lorsqu'il lui souriait en prenant un air presque vulnérable.

Thor les avait bien prévenu qu'il était un beau parleur, très doué pour embobiner les gens, cependant il ne semblait pas faire ça avec de mauvaises intentions. Aussi après quelques semaines, Steve et Clint baissèrent un peu leur garde et se surprirent à apprécier la compagnie du dieu et surtout ses farces plutôt drôles même.

Clint n'avait jamais parlé à qui qui ce soit de ses semaines d'endoctrinement par Loki et le Tesseract, hormis Natasha. Loki l'avait plutôt bien traité dans l'ensemble, il avait mangé, bu, dormi et un soir, il avait guérit ses blessures grâce à sa magie, cela lui fit mal de l'admettre mais c'était déjà plus que Fury par instant.

Il n'était pas encore prêt à croire Thor lorsque celui-ci disait que son frère avait un bon fond, c'était encore bien trop tiré par les cheveux pour lui. A la rigueur il pouvait concevoir que, de temps en temps, Loki pouvait se montrer relativement agréable.

- Si vous découvriez une représentation de vous totalement erronée, vous râleriez aussi, dit-il les sourcils froncés.

Toutes ces sorties, recommandées et payées par le SHIELD, avaient pour seul but de distraire Loki afin qu'il ne se doute de rien. En apparence cela fonctionnait, pour le reste il était très difficile de savoir ce que pensait Loki pour la bonne et simple raison qu'il ne se livrait pas. Thor leur assurait que Loki avait souvent un air mélancolique et qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter de ça.

Les Avengers ne s'inquiétaient donc pas mais tenait Loki à l'œil, des fois que. Natasha effectuait sa dernière mission avant son mariage avec Clint, la cérémonie serait simple et en comité extrêmement restreint. La seule chose qu'ils désiraient c'était de pouvoir enfin vivre leur amour au grand jour, le reste ils s'en fichaient comme de leur première chemise.

- Au moins les mortels se souviennent de nous mon frère, dit Thor absolument ravie.

- Je vous rassure, ce n'est rien à côté de la Stark Exposition, dit Pepper un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce que ceci? Demanda Loki.

- La preuve que l'ego de Stark fait à peu de chose près, la même taille que New-York, dit Clint.

- Je suis celui qui à su le mieux préserver la paix mondiale!

- Rien que ça, dit Pepper en souriant.

- Tout cela ne nous dis pas ce que c'est, intervint Loki.

- En gros c'est Stark qui expose son génie et son ego dans quasiment tout New-York pendant quelques jours.

- Une sorte de culte?

- Oh oui, marmonna Pepper.

Ils s'installèrent à un café pour boire un verre.

- Donc les mortels vénèrent un autre mortel? Demanda Loki avec un sourire malicieux. C'est extrêmement ingénieux de votre part d'avoir réussit une telle chose monsieur Stark.

Tony attrapa son verre et en but une gorgée, visiblement flatté, tandis que Steve levait ostensiblement les yeux au ciel. Il n'avait pas finit une gorgée qu'une explosion les plaqua tous au sol. Tony avait les yeux et les poumons remplis de poussière et toussait pour recracher tout ce qu'il avait avalé. Il porta une main à son front et sentit un liquide épais et chaud. Du sang.

Espérant que la blessure ne soit pas profonde, il se releva en tâtonnant. Autour de lui des gens criaient et gémissaient, Pepper était au sol mais elle allait bien. L'explosion avait dû avoir lieux dans la rue voisine, le souffle les avait légèrement blessé mais ça irait. Elle lui tendit la petite valise qui contenait l'armure d'Iron Man qu'il enfila immédiatement.

- Tiens, tiens mais comme on se retrouve...

Une femme grande, blonde, habillée n'importe comment selon Tony et qu'il trouva d'emblée très désagréable, avançait en tenant une sorte de sceptre à la main. Il réalisa qu'il l'a connaissait déjà, c'était Amora, celle qui avait grièvement blessé Loki la première fois.

- Amora, murmura Loki, tu es toujours aussi désagréable à ce que je vois.

L'espace d'un instant, Tony sentit son coeur s'arrêter, Amora ignorait que Loki avait perdu la mémoire, elle pouvait donc faire tomber leur plan à l'eau en l'espace de quelques secondes. Mentir à Loki était un exercice aussi sain et amusant que de jongler avec des grenades dégoupillées et Tony savait qu'elles pouvaient exploser à tout instant. Visiblement Clint était arrivé aux mêmes conclusions puisqu'il décrocha une flèche à l'Enchanteresse avant même qu'elle ne put répondre. Elle l'esquiva sans aucun soucis mais cela eut l'effet escompté puisqu'elle ne sembla plus trop d'humeur à parler.

Thor se releva, il n'avait pas son marteau mais restait un redoutable combattant. Cependant être un redoutable combattant lorsqu'on était face à quelqu'un qui maîtrisait la magie n'était guère utile.

Amora lança un sort qui atterrit à quelques centimètres de Tony qui se releva et tira sur la jeune femme. Elle fut expédié contre une table en verra qui explosa sous le choc. Loki ne lui laissa pas le temps de se reprendre ses esprits et lança un autre sort aveuglant.

Les Avengers titubèrent un instant complètement aveuglés, lorsque la lumière disparut, Amora était au sol apparemment sérieusement blessée et Loki se tenait le poignet où plusieurs morceaux de verre étaient solidement plantés.

- Tu t'allies à d'étranges personnes Loki, dit-elle en crachant à moitié du sang.

Puis elle disparut aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparut, comme un coup de vent. Loki regardait l'endroit où s'était trouvé Amora les sourcils froncés, qu'avait-elle pu bien vouloir dire?

- Tu es blessé mon frère? Demanda Thor.

- Ce n'est rien Thor, je vais me guérir.

Il arracha en grimaçant les morceaux de verre imbibés de son sang et appliqua sa main sur les plaies sanguinolentes, une étrange lueur verte apparut et les blessures se refermèrent instantanément. Loki poussa un soupir de soulagement et étira sa main plusieurs fois en observant sa peau désormais lisse.

- J'oublie toujours que tu peux faire ce genre de choses, dit Thor en secouant la tête.

* * *

Ils rentrèrent à la tour Stark une fois les secours sur place, voir débarquer Amora était extrêmement inquiétant et dérangeant, mais peut-être pas autant que de voir Loki se battre à leur côté, finalement Fury avait raison lorsqu'il disait que les pouvoirs de Loki pouvaient leur être très utile.

Tony s'effondra sur son sofa un peu secoué, sans même enlever son armure, et attaqua une bouteille de bière. Le breuvage lui fit du bien et il ne cessait de retourner l'attaque d'Amora dans son esprit ainsi que la dernière phrase qu'elle avait balancé et qui ne manquerait pas de donner des nœuds au cerveau de Loki.

- Vous êtes blessé.

Tony sursauta violemment en apercevant ledit Loki derrière lui. Cet homme était plus silencieux qu'une ombre et c'était assez effrayant de se dire qu'il pouvait se faufiler partout sans être vu, ni entendu.

- Arrêtez de faire ça!

- De faire quoi?

- D'être aussi discret.

- C'est dans ma nature, murmura t-il en s'asseyant près de Tony.

Tony ne répondit rien et finit sa bière d'un trait.

- Vous êtes blessé, répéta Loki, montrez-moi ça.

Sans attendre de réponse il approcha sa main du front blessé et sanguinolent de Stark et la posa dessus. Sa peau était tiède et douce et une lueur verte sembla émaner de sa paume. Une douce chaleur coula en Tony comme s'il venait de passer à travers un filet d'eau chaude.

- Qu'est-ce qu...

- Chut.

Tony ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par cette sensation très étrange, mais très douce et agréable. Lorsque ce fut finit, Loki laissa retomber sa main et effleura la joue de Tony, celui-ci rouvrit les yeux et fixa le regard émeraude du dieu.

- Voilà vous êtes guéri, sain et sauf.

- Merci.

Loki se leva et partit rapidement de sa démarche souple et féline. Tony regarda la porte par laquelle le dieu était parti et renifla bruyamment. Le comportement de Loki était parfois un peu étrange, et là en l'occurrence il était très étrange. Tony posa ses doigts à l'endroit où Loki l'avait effleuré et eut presque la sensation de sentir de nouveau la peau tiède du dieu contre la sienne.

Il et prit une autre bière qu'il ingurgita de la même façon que la première. Quelque part Tony aimait bien que Loki lui accorde de l'attention, pour plusieurs raisons différentes. Il se sentait proche de lui de par son histoire, ses rapports paternels compliqués et sa façon de toujours vouloir faire les choses en grand. Il aimait également beaucoup l'humour du dieu, du même genre que le sien. Par exemple il se souvenait que lorsqu'ils étaient revenus chercher Loki après la bataille contre les Chitauris, Loki, défais et vaincus, avait trouvé le moyen de plaisanter en disant qu'ils pouvaient tous aller boire un verre.

Cette façon de tout tourner en dérision et à l'ironie devait être une façon de se protéger de tout ce qui l'avait blessé, une sorte de masque. Il avait été le premier à apprécier la compagnie de Loki lorsque celui-ci descendait le voir dans son atelier pour le regarder travailler, et surtout Loki était le seul qui savait reconnaître le _"certain génie_" de Stark.

Tony ne sut pas quand il s'endormit exactement, mais la fatigue et la bière aidant le firent sombrer dans un profond sommeil dans son propre salon. Il rêva qu'il était avec Loki - un de ces rêves particulièrement réalistes dont on se souvient dans les moindres détails - en train de se balader sur ce qui semblait être une plage un peu sinistre et brumeuse.

- Où sommes nous?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Loki, nous sommes dans votre esprit, c'est vous qui choisissez le contexte.

- C'est une plage où j'allais souvent avec mon père quand j'étais petit. Je la trouvais sinistre à être toujours recouverte de brouillard et en plus il fait toujours froid là-bas.

- Sans doute, répondit Loki peu concerné par la conversation.

Ils se turent un moment et marchèrent sur la plage qui semblait sans fin.

- C'est un rêve n'est-ce pas?

- Sans doute, répéta Loki avec un sourire en coin cette fois.

- Qu'est-ce qui me prend de rêver de vous... Marmonna Stark en secouant la tête.

Au loin deux corbeaux, perchés sur un vieux bout de bois sans doute recraché par la mer, croassèrent d'un air sinistre en les observant.

- C'est sans doute parce que vous pensez à moi beaucoup plus que vous ne voulez bien l'admettre.

- Et pourquoi je ferais une chose pareille?

- Il y a des tas de raison à cela: Parce que vous appréciez ma compagnie, parce que vous êtes songeur à mon sujet, ou encore parce que vous me cachez quelque chose.

- Je cache toujours beaucoup de choses à beaucoup de monde vous savez.

- Dans ce cas vous appréciez ma compagnie, conclu Loki en souriant.

Tony ne répondit rien, laissant le soin au dieu de conclure ce qu'il souhaitait. Quelle importance après tout ce n'était qu'un rêve.

- J'aime votre humour, dit Tony, et votre façon de faire des farces.

- Vous êtes bien le seul, soupira Loki, dites vous ne voulez pas changer de décor? Ajouta t-il en regardant autour de lui. C'est vraiment sinistre ici!

- Je fais comment?

- Je n'en sais rien, encore une fois c'est dans votre tête.

Tony se demanda vaguement où il aimerait bien aller et songea à Manhattan, presque aussitôt la ville apparut, entièrement reconstruite et - une première! - entièrement vide. Un soleil brillait bien que Tony ne ressente rien, ni chaleur, ni fraîcheur, mais c'était nettement moins sinistre.

- C'est mieux, commenta Loki.

- C'est la première fois que j'ai autant l'impression de contrôler mon rêve...

- C'est à cela que ressemblait la ville avant que Thanos ne la détruise?

- Oui, elle est belle n'est-ce pas?

- Je préfère l'architecture asgardienne mais effectivement c'est une belle ville.

Ils s'assirent à un café tout aussi désert que le reste de la ville, les deux corbeaux présent sur la plage étaient également là, perchés cette fois sur un lampadaire. Les rêves étaient vraiment absurdes!

- J'aimerais beaucoup que vous me montriez votre magie, dit Tony.

- Pourquoi donc?

- Je trouve ça fascinant, j'aimerais comprendre comment ça fonctionne, comment vous arrivez à faire autant de choses.

- Autant de choses? Vous ne m'avez jamais vu pratiquer pourtant, hormis tout à l'heure avec Amora.

- Votre frère m'a raconté, marmonna Tony.

Tony avait faillit dévoiler qu'il avait bien entendu vu la magie de Loki à l'oeuvre plus d'une fois, avant de se souvenir que ça n'avait aucune espèce d'importance puisque ce n'était qu'un rêve.

- Je vois, dit Loki qui ne semblait pas convaincu.

- Ça vous va bien tout ça, dit brusquement Tony.

- Tout ça quoi? Demanda t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Votre costume de dieu et tout ça.

Loki remarqua alors qu'il portait son armure des grands jours, celle qu'il ne portait que pour les occasions officielles et les grandes batailles.

- C'est vous qui l'avait choisie, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Donc si j'avais voulu, j'aurais pu vous faire apparaître complètement nu?

Loki haussa un sourcil perplexe et sa bouche se fendit en un large sourire.

- Oui mais je vous déconseille très fortement de tenter quoique ce soit, je peux être dangereux même en rêve!

- Mais _théoriquement_, je pourrais vous imaginer habillé n'importe comment?

- Théoriquement, dit Loki en serrant les dents.

Tony aimait taquiner Loki, même en rêve c'était amusant.

- Ne vous en faites pas, je vous préfère avec votre costume complet, ça vous va bien.

- Je vous remercie, mais quelque chose me turlupine.

- Quoi donc?

- Lorsque j'ai atterri sur Midgard, je ne portais pas cette armure là d'après ce que j'ai pu voir et comprendre. Comment la connaissez-vous alors?

Tony déglutit difficilement, du moins s'il ne rêvait pas c'était ce qu'il aurait fait. Il avait reconstitué l'armure de Loki selon les souvenirs qu'il en avait lorsqu'il l'avait vu pour la première fois en Allemagne ou après à Manhattan.

- Quelle importance? Ce n'est qu'un rêve, vous n'êtes même pas réel.

- Vous me cachez quelque chose monsieur Stark, et je découvrirais ce que c'est, dit tranquillement Loki.

- Je n'en doute pas monsieur le dieu de je-ne-sais-quoi. D'ailleurs vous êtes le dieu de quoi?

- De la malice et de la magie, répondit Loki.

- J'aurais appris quelque chose.

Soudain Loki regarda vers le ciel comme si quelque chose attirait son attention.

- C'est l'heure de se lever?

- Aucune idée monsieur Stark, je vous répéterais bien une énième fois que c'est votre rêve pas le mien, mais autant parler à un mùmur n'est-ce pas?

Loki s'était sans doute rapproché de lui puisque son visage était très près du sien.

- Vous avez les yeux verts, dit Tony un peu stupidement.

- Finement observé, ironisa Loki.

- Non je veux dire, vraiment verts, ils sont beaux. Bref.

- Vous dites n'importe quoi, et je m'y connais là-dedans.

Tony se sentait un peu étrange, si l'on pouvait employer ce terme dans un rêve.

- Ça va être l'heure de se réveiller monsieur Stark, merci pour cette intéressante conversation...

Loki fit alors quelque chose de totalement improbable, quelque chose que Tony ne pouvait voir qu'en rêve. Il se pencha et l'embrassa doucement. Stark se réveilla alors brusquement et tomba du sofa où il était maladroitement couché, il se cogna contre le tapis en soie et tâtonna pour se souvenir où il était.

Le salon.

Il était là, le souffle court à tenter de se rappeler les moindres bribes de son étrange rêve. A vrai dire il se souvenait de tout de façon aussi limpide que si tout cela c'était réellement passé. Tony se releva, la nuque douloureuse d'avoir dormi dans une mauvaise position et constata que le jour se levait. Il se servit un café et s'assit sur une chaise en fixant le tapis les sourcils froncés.

Il détestait ce genre de rêve qui lui laissait une impression de malaise tenace et qui avait le don de tourner en boucle dans son esprit. Il but lentement son café et alluma la télé histoire de reprendre contact avec la réalité et d'oublier la dernière partie du rêve à savoir le fait que Loki l'avait embrassé. Ce baiser était d'ailleurs la preuve que ce rêve était bien un rêve, et un rêve très absurde.

* * *

Loki rouvrit brusquement les yeux et cligna plusieurs fois des paupières pour s'accoutumer à l'obscurité. Il eut ensuite un sourire malicieux et s'étira comme un chat. C'était une forme de magie qu'il n'avait encore jamais pratiqué jusque là, s'incruster dans les rêves de quelqu'un était une chose extrêmement complexe et délicate mais pour une première fois c'était plutôt réussit.

Il se retourna et songea à la chose très absurde qu'il avait osé faire. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a prit d'embrasser Stark? Par solitude peut-être ou par envie d'un peu de chaleur humaine. Même en rêve.

Loki se retourna dans son lit et se rendormit d'un sommeil sans rêve.

* * *

_J'espère que vous avez aimé! :)_


	7. Le rêve - partie 02

**Note:** Désolée pour ce léger retard prit sur mes fics mais j'avais un gros exposé oral à finir pour hier, et j'ai travaillé comme une forcenée ou presque x)

Merci à toutes pour vos reviews et votre soutient ça me fait plaisir de voir que vous êtes toujours aussi nombreuses à me suivre, ça motive!

Ma bêta n'a pas pu relire ce chapitre donc désolée pour les fautes éventuelles qui pourraient se balader sournoisement dans le texte ;)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Le rêve - partie 02**

Tony sentit des gouttes de sueur dégouliner le long de sa colonne vertébrale, il ne savait pas comment il s'était retrouvé là, ni même pourquoi mais les sensations qui envahissaient son être étaient absolument divines. Quelqu'un caressait son corps nu avec beaucoup d'habileté et il lui semblait bien sentir un parfum frais et taquin dans l'air et sur la peau de l'homme qui était près de lui.

Tony savait que c'était un rêve, le même genre de rêve qu'il avait fait quelques semaines plus tôt avec Loki dedans. Il avait pensé que cela ne se reproduirait plus et surtout que ce n'était qu'un rêve un peu bizarre sans importance puisque le dieu n'avait pas eu de comportement particulier. Cependant la situation se reproduisait, sauf que Tony était à présent nu et en train de faire l'amour avec quelqu'un.

- On est soucieux?

Cette voix enjôleuse et caressante il l'a reconnaîtrait entre mille. Loki se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa dans le cou tout en continuant à le caresser.  
Ok, c'était extrêmement étrange.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais ici?

Loki poussa un soupir de fin du monde tout en levant les yeux au ciel, puis il s'écarta de Tony et s'allongea à ses côtés.

- Si votre esprit midgardien si étriqué pouvait comprendre le fait que dans _votre_ rêve, vous faites ce que _vous _voulez, ça nous épargnerez ces redondances.

- Vous êtes réel?

Loki eut son fameux sourire en coin.

- Qu'entendez-vous par réel?

- Pourquoi est-ce que subitement je me met à faire ce genre de rêve avec vous?

- Sans doute parce que vous en avez secrètement envie.

- C'est impossible!

- Et pourquoi cela?

- Premièrement parce que... Parce que...

Parce que quoi? Tony n'arrivait pas à réfléchir, Loki s'était remit à l'embrasser dans le cou et son cerveau avait dû mal à se mettre dans le bon état de marche.

- Vous ne m'aidez pas, constata Tony.

- Parce que je n'en ai pas envie, et vous non plus.

- Vous êtes différent de l'autre vous.

- L'autre moi?

- Oui le vrai vous, celui en chair et en os. Celui là ne ferait jamais une chose pareille.

- Je ne suis "l'autre" de rien du tout, je suis moi, c'est tout.

Ils se trouvaient dans ce qui semblait être la chambre de Tony, tout était exactement comme dans la réalité, excepté le soleil qui pointait à travers les rideaux de la fenêtre.

- Je me suis demandé, commença Tony, est-ce que les sorciers peuvent entrer dans les rêves des gens.

Loki eut un petit rire.

- Et bien techniquement, c'est une chose fort compliqué.

- Et vous pensez que l'autre vous pourrait le faire?

- Tout dépend de si je pense que vous me cachez quelque chose ou non.

- Je vois.

- Et c'est le cas?

- C'est un rêve non? Je peux raconter n'importe quoi donc?

- Il semblerait.

- Disons que je vous préfère maintenant, vous êtes bien plus agréable.

- Maintenant?

- Oh oui, et puis sans vouloir vous vexer vous vous y êtes pris comme un manche pour conquérir la Terre.

Loki sembla contrarié l'espace d'un bref instant, et caressait distraitement le ventre de Tony.

- Ça vous plaît?

Tony plongea ses yeux dans le regard vert émeraude du dieu de la malice et l'embrassa en guise de réponse. Quelle importance de toute manière puisque ce n'était qu'un simple rêve? Il avait bien le droit d'embrasser qui il voulait, même en rêve.  
Surtout en rêve. Même si c'était un taré psychopathe qui avait perdu la mémoire.

Tony prolongea l'étreinte un très long moment, du moins c'était son impression, après tout dans les rêves, le temps ne compte pas. C'était doux et intense à la fois, il lui semblait que Loki caressait chaque parcelle de son corps en alternant entre caresses appuyées et simples effleurements. Tony se sentit gémir, finalement Loki était peut-être bon à autre chose qu'à vouloir asservir le premier monde qui passait à sa portée.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à entrer en lui, Tony se réveilla en sursaut et se cogna à la table de nuit.

- Nom de... Jarvis!

- Oui monsieur?

- Allume cette foutue lumière!

La lumière s'alluma brutalement et Tony cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour s'y accoutumer, il gardait une main sur sa tempe à l'endroit où sa tête avait heurté la table de nuit. Il regarda le réveil qui indiquait sept heures du matin, trop tard pour se rendormir donc. Tony se leva et ouvrit les fenêtres en grand, dehors l'air était frais et une fine brume rafraîchit son visage en sueur. D'ailleurs les draps étaient également humides de transpiration et sa respiration était saccadée comme s'il venait de courir un marathon.

Tony se dirigea vers sa salle de bain et prit une douche fraîche. Le rêve d'il y a quelques semaines où il avait embrassé Loki l'avait perturbé plus que de raison, et il avait eu du mal à ne plus y penser. Or là c'était un rêve non seulement encore plus réaliste, mais surtout bien plus explicite. Il se souvenait très clairement avoir couché avec Loki et avoir aimé ça... et s'être sentit horriblement frustré de s'être réveillé.

Il lui semblait encore sentir les caresses du dieu sur sa peau, son parfum et ses baisers. Il secoua violemment la tête pour chasser ces pensées qu'il n'avait pas voulu et surtout il se dit que, _bien entendu_, il n'éprouvait aucune attirance d'aucune sorte pour Loki. Aucune.  
Hormis peut-être un semblant d'amitié.

Il sortit de la douche et alla chercher un peu de glace pour soulager la bosse qui mûrissait tranquillement sur sa tête. Il ne trouva que Steve qui était déjà levé. Captain aimait se lever plus tôt que les autres, Tony ne savait pas si c'était pas habitude ou par goût, mais Steve mettait un point d'honneur à ce que ce soit tous les matins le cas.

- Bonjour Tony, dit-il poliment.

Ce matin-là il était scotché devant les informations qui passaient en boucle à la télé. Il buvait les paroles du présentateur, voulant sans doute rattraper le plus de temps possible sur l'actualité.

- Salut, marmonna Tony en attrapant un café et une poche de glace.

- Jolie bosse, remarqua t-il.

- Je me suis cogné contre la table de nuit. Loki n'est pas levé?

- Loki? Aucune idée, je ne l'ai pas vu et de toute façon il se déplace tellement silencieusement que c'est impossible à dire.

Là-dessus, Steve marquait un point. Tony appliqua la poche de glace sur sa bosse et pria pour oublier très rapidement ce rêve trop réaliste.

* * *

Loki fixait les lettres lumineuses du radio-réveil en se demandant vaguement à quoi cet objet pouvait bien servir. Mais son esprit était accaparé par quelque chose de plus important que cet étrange appareil midgardien.

Par tous les corbeaux d'Odin, qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête? Embrasser Stark une première fois dans son rêve, c'était certes bizarre, mais encore gérable. Mais après ce qu'il venait de se passer, il doutait que Tony le regarde encore dans les yeux. Ou peut-être que si en fin de compte, le milliardaire n'avait pas son pareil pour tourner en dérision les situations gênantes.

Toujours est-il qu'il avait eu tort de s'emporter et de profiter allègrement du corps de Tony. Certes l'homme de métal lui plaisait beaucoup, il ne pouvait pas le nier, que ce soit d'un point de vue physique ou intellectuel, il aimait beaucoup passer du temps avec lui. C'était l'occasion d'avoir enfin des conversations intelligentes avec quelqu'un. Il décida d'oublier et mit cela sur le compte de la confusion qu'avait entraîné son amnésie.  
Loki était très fort pour mentir, même à lui-même.

Finalement il se leva et se dirigea vers le salon où Steve regardait la télévision avec un air niait et Tony était à côté de lui avec une tasse de café et quelque chose qui ressemblait à une poche de glace, qu'il appliquait sur son front. Loki se composa l'air le plus neutre et normal qui soit, et traversa la pièce, il sentait le regard lourd de Tony dans son dos.

- Bonjour Loki, dit-il avec une voix étrange.

- Stark, se contenta-il de répondre, jolie bosse.

- Je me suis cogné.

- Réveil difficile?

Loki ne tenait absolument pas à ce que Tony se doute de quoique ce soit mais il ne résistait pas à l'envie de le taquiner, c'était presque plus fort que lui. Tony le fusilla du regard un bon moment et le dieu songea qu'il se doutait effectivement de quelque chose.

- J'ai fais un cauchemar cette nuit, quelque chose de très désagréable et de très pénible.

Un peu vexé, Loki ne répondit rien. Ce "voyage" dans les méandres des rêves de Tony avait confirmé toutes ses craintes, dans un premier temps il avait pensé que ce grand baratineur de Stark avait sans doute tout inventé, mais trop de choses dans le comportement des Avengers - leurs retenues, leurs regards méfiants, leurs façons de toujours le suivre à la trace - étaient suspectes.

Il avait d'abord éprouvé une colère sourde et l'envie de jeter Stark du haut de sa tour avec le reste des Avengers - dont son frère - s'était révélé extrêmement tentante. Ensuite il s'était souvenu que malgré tout, ils se comportaient tous amicalement avec lui, c'était toujours plus que ce qu'il avait eu à Asgard. Loki se retrouvait donc devant le dilemme suivant, faire semblant et profiter de tout cela, du fait qu'on semblait l'apprécier et surtout que Midgard ne mettait pas l'accent sur la force physique. Les personnes comme Stark devenaient de quasi dieu pour les mortels simplement grâce à leur intelligence et leur rhétorique, c'était tout ce qui lui convenait.

D'un autre côté, il voulait savoir. Savoir la vérité, ce qu'on lui avait raconté, savoir qui était derrière tout cela et surtout pourquoi il avait perdu la mémoire. C'était un peu comme choisir entre la peste où le choléra, aucune solution ne le soulagerait. Loki était pratiquement sûr que la vérité mettrait à mal tout ce qu'il avait péniblement reconstruit, il était pratiquement sûr que Stark avait été son ennemi auparavant, que les Avengers avaient été loin de l'apprécier et qu'il n'avait jamais combattu auprès d'eux. Tout cela le rendait apathique et grognon, il en voulait à Thor, il en voulait à Stark et il en voulait à tous ceux qui lui avait menti à ce point là, comme s'il n'était qu'un pion dans un jeu. Loki détestait qu'on le manipule, c'était à lui de manipuler les autres, pas l'inverse.

Il savait que personne ne lui dirait consciemment et il n'allait pas s'amuser à parcourir les rêves de Stark pendant des lustres - aussi agréable soit-il. Il avait réfléchit longuement à la façon dont il pouvait remettre les pièces du puzzle en place, il avait fouillé tout l'atelier et le bureau de Tony, et avait même réussit à fouiller les données de Jarvis. Mais rien. Tout était en apparence tel qu'on lui avait raconté.

Mais Loki n'était pas né de la dernière pluie pour reprendre une expression midgardienne, il était le dieu de la malice et de la manipulation et ce n'était pas quelques mortels qui allaient le déstabiliser. Il avait donc songé à la seule personne qui savait toujours la vérité, la seule personne qui pouvait lui montrer les choses telles qu'elles s'étaient réellement passées sans aucune forme de subjectivité. Heimdall ne lui mentirait pas, il ne le pouvait pas et surtout il lui montrerait enfin ce qui avait comblé les deux années de vide. Loki se traita mentalement d'idiot pour ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

Il prit une tasse de café et s'assit sur le canapé à côté de Stark. Il but une gorgée en se souvenant qu'il détestait le café, et songea que c'était peut-être la dernière journée qu'il passait en compagnie de ces personnes sans les détester de façon catégorique. Loki avait toujours eu un instinct très fort, ce qui était fort pratique pour détecter qui mentait ou pas et il sut pertinemment que lorsque Stark se tourna vers lui pour lui sourire d'un air taquin et lui rappeler qu'il n'aimait pas le café, il était sincère.

- Ça ne va pas fort on dirait, vous aussi vous avez fais des rêves étranges?

- Tout le monde rêve et mes rêves sont sans doute tout aussi délirant que les votre.

- Ah oui? Racontez moi.

- Chut! Dit Steve en montant le son.

Tony leva les yeux au ciel.

- Il se souvient qu'il habite chez moi lui? Demanda Stark.

Loki eut un rire sans joie comme à chaque fois qu'il en avait gros sur le coeur, ou comme à chaque fois qu'il s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose qu'il ne désirait pas réellement.

- Ça ne va pas fort on dirait, remarqua Tony.

- Emmenez-moi quelque part, visitez quelque chose de votre monde, comme le musée ou le cinéma.

- Et vous voulez aller ou?

- Aucune idée.

Loki avait décidé de passer cette dernière journée à profiter un peu de cette vie qu'il aimait bien avant de retrouver les deux ans qu'il avait perdu. Deux années qui étaient sans doute assez mouvementées pour qu'on décide de les lui faire oublier. Une fois qu'il aurait retrouvé la mémoire, il voulait également savoir qui et comment tout cela avait été possible.

Finalement Tony opta pour la plage avant de se souvenir du rêve où ils s'étaient embrassés. Il se traita mentalement d'imbécile avant de se faire deux réflexions importantes, tout d'abord que le dieu ne savait probablement pas de quoi il s'agissait. Après tout un rêve c'était personnel et il ne pouvait le partager avec personne. Sauf que Loki souriait de façon énigmatique et qu'il avait sans doute les pouvoirs nécessaires pour s'incruster dans les rêves des gens.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fais rire?

- J'ai la sensation d'avoir déjà vu cet endroit.

- Vous n'y êtes jamais venu pourtant.

- Pas physiquement...

- J'en étais sûr!

- Pardon?

- Vous vous êtes incrusté dans mon rêve!

- Ah vraiment?

Loki souriait franchement à présent comme si la situation était la plus comique qu'il ait jamais vu.

- Et vous y avez fais des choses vraiment... désagréable.

- Oh! Vous ne sembliez pas bien réfractaire si je me souviens bien!

- Donc vous avouez?

- Rien du tout. Seulement vous avez adoré, ne niez-pas!

- Alors ça c'est la meilleure de l'année! Puis d'abord comment vous faites?

- Comme ça.

Il se pencha et l'embrassa pour de vrai. Tony sursauta et sentit son coeur s'emballer et son estomac se serrer. Ce n'était pas un rêve, cette fois-ci c'était la réalité. Lorsque Loki s'écarta, il semblait contrarié et Tony se demanda si c'était parce qu'il embrassait moins bien en réalité qu'en rêve.

- Grimace éloquente, dit Tony en haussant un sourcil.

- Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça, je suis désolé, ça ne se reproduira plus, dit-il très rapidement.

- Pourquoi?

- Pourquoi quoi? Dit-il avec mauvaise humeur.

- Pourquoi pas? Ou bien j'embrasse mieux en rêve que dans la réalité ce qui est - autant que vous le sachiez - totalement faux!

Loki sourit et lui lança un regard éloquent. Finalement c'était agréable, très agréable et Tony se sentait étrangement heureux - niais aurait dit Loki -, et paisible. Il venait d'embrasser celui qui était encore, il y a quelques mois, son pire ennemi et il se sentait bien.

Il était sans doute malade.

En tout cas Loki paraissait lui aussi heureux et apaisée, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait le dieu comme ça, il semblait étrangement jeune avec ce sourire.

- On a l'air idiot.

- Vous avez l'air idiot, moi j'ai l'air d'un dieu.

* * *

Pendant tout le trajet du retours, Loki avait eu le ventre noué. Il hésitait à rentrer à Asgard pour voir Heimdall, l'idée de rester sur Midgard comme un imbécile heureux était fortement tentante, mais il se demandait s'il était capable de vivre dans cette espèce de pièce de théâtre comme si c'était la réalité.

Non.

Il ne le pouvait pas, pas en ayant l'impression que tout le monde savait ce qu'il en retournait sauf lui, il n'aimait pas être manipulé et là il avait la sensation que quelqu'un se servait de lui comme d'un pantin.

Le soir venu, il avait fait mine de partir se coucher en faisant comme si de rien n'était avec Stark - qui s'en était un peu offusqué, on n'ignorait pas le grand Tony Stark après tout - et avait attendu que toute la tour soit silencieuse. Puis il s'était rendu invisible, et s'était dirigé plus silencieusement qu'un chat vers la plate-forme.

_"Heimdall, ouvre le Bifrost"_

C'est le ventre noué que Loki partit sur Asgard, à travers le désormais célèbre pont arc-en-ciel.

* * *

_Ça__ va barder comme dirait l'Autre ;)_

_J'espère que vous avez aimé, n'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis et à bientôt!  
_

_P.S: J'ai une fic sur Thor (avec Loki et Jane en fond) sur le feu, je vous en donne des nouvelles très vite!_


	8. La vérité

**Note**: Un gros merci à vous pour vos reviews, c'est quand même très motivant, j'ai beaucoup de chance d'avoir des lectrices comme vous ;)

**This is War**: Ravie de t'avoir remonté le moral :) J'espère que cette suite te plaira tout autant!

Merci à **Chaimette** pour la relecture!

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

**La vérité**

Loki était revenu à Asgard, officiellement pour revoir ses parents et passer du temps avec eux, officieusement pour connaître enfin la vérité sur les deux années de sa vie qui avait été effacé de son esprit.

Il avait décidé de voir Heimdall une fois la nuit tombée, pour plus de commodité et parce qu'il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de croiser quelqu'un. Dans la nuit il pouvait se fondre et se rendre invisible bien plus facilement, sans compter que tout était silencieux et calme et Loki adorait cela. Il prit le repas avec ses parents et son frère en tentant de se comporter le plus normalement possible et quelque part d'en profiter aussi le plus possible. Il avait la sensation que cette confrontation avec Heimdall pouvait tout changer: sa vision de voir sa famille, de voir ses nouveaux amis et surtout Stark. Il se devait de profiter le plus possible de ces derniers moments de joyeux mensonges.

Une fois le repas finit, Loki avait embrassé ses parents - à leur plus grande joie - et était monté dans sa chambre. Loki attendit patiemment que tout le monde soit couché, il feuilleta distraitement un livre tandis que son frère faisait du bruit dans la chambre d'en face. D'ordinaire il aurait été rassuré par tous ces fruits familiers, témoin de la présence de Thor, mais aujourd'hui il avait simplement envie qu'il dorme et très vite.

Alors que lui-même commençait à s'endormir sur son livre de magie, quelqu'un toqua doucement à la porte.

- Loki?

- Mmh?

- Bonne nuit mon frère!

Loki fit un vague geste de la main et tenta tant bien que mal de se réveiller même s'il mourrait d'envie de se recoucher pour de bon et de dormir. Mais non, il avait une chose trop importante à faire. Il ferma son livre de magie, attrapa sa cape même s'il ne craignait pas spécialement le froid et se dirigea à pas de loups vers le Bifrost.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Loki tentait de ne pas réfléchir, s'il le faisait il risquait de renoncer et de repartir dans l'autre sens, il songea avec un sourire que Thor savait parfois très bien faire ça. Heimdall savait probablement qu'il allait venir et il se préparait à argumenter en vue d'un éventuel refus.

Le Gardien du Bifrost se tenait comme à son habitude face au pont arc-en-ciel, aussi droit et imperturbable que le pont lui même.

- Mon Prince, le salua t-il.

- Tu sais pourquoi je suis ici n'est-ce pas?

- En effet.

- J'ai besoin de savoir la vérité.

- Odin avait prévu tout cela.

- Pardon? Demanda Loki un peu décontenancé.

- Il m'a donné pour ordre de ne rien faire pour vous empêcher de connaître la vérité si vous le souhaitiez.

- Alors montre-moi.

Heimdall leva la main et la posa sur le front de Loki, avec un profond soupir il déroula les souvenirs dans l'esprit son prince.

* * *

Tony était allongé sur le lit et fixait le plafond depuis déjà plus d'une heure, Loki devait revenir le lendemain et d'ici la Stark aurait aimé éclaircir la situation. Mais quelle situation? Ils s'étaient embrassés et ils pouvaient très bien en rester là. Sauf que Tony avait très envie d'expérimenter en direct ce qu'ils avaient fais en rêve et il était persuadé que Loki le voulait également, sinon pourquoi s'incruster de la sorte dans sa tête?

Il secoua la tête. La situation ne l'aurait pas tant mis mal à l'aise si Loki avait été un homme comme les autres, cela aurait été certes un peu étrange à ses yeux et aux yeux des autres - surtout ceux de Steve - mais finalement pas tant que ça. Or Loki était un dieu, un dieu qui avait tenté de le tuer mais qui ne s'en souvenait pas, quelque part il avait la sensation de le tromper et de le manipuler, presque de le forcer.

L'idéal aurait été que Loki se souvienne de tout et reste tel qu'il était, il aurait continué à se battre auprès des Avengers histoire de rattraper ses erreurs et ils auraient été ensembles et heureux.

_"Et les petits oiseaux voleraient, les méchants deviendraient gentils et Hammer finirait enfin par produire des objets qui marcheraient"_, songea Tony avec ironie.

Tout cela était ridicule! Il finit par se lever et s'installer près de la fenêtre. Il maudissait Banner d'avoir eu raison lorsqu'il avait dit que Loki était attachant, c'était terriblement vrai. Il tenta de lire un magasine mais la fatigue eut raison de lui et il s'endormit la tête posé contre la vitre froide.

* * *

Loki s'arracha de l'étreinte de Heimdall et tituba jusqu'au mur le souffle court. Il tenta de calmer sa respiration avant de se penser à tout ce qu'il avait vu, c'était trop intense, trop violent en une fois. Il était loin de s'être douté que ce qu'il soupçonnait avait une telle ampleur.

- Mon Prince?

- Merci Heimdall... C'est tout ce que j'avais besoin de voir.

Il resta accoudé au mur un petit moment le temps de reprendre ses esprits, ce n'était jamais une expérience très agréable que de fouiller des souvenirs, en particulier lorsqu'ils étaient aussi désagréables. Le Gardien l'aida à se relever, Loki put voir quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la pitié dans ses yeux, il détestait la pitié.

Loki eut un petit rire presque malgré lui, finalement il aurait peut-être préféré ne rien savoir.

- Heimdall... Ne dit rien à Odin. S'il te plaît.

* * *

Loki ne savait plus exactement comment, ni depuis quand il était rentré dans sa chambre mais cela faisait sans doute plusieurs heures. Il fixait le plafond à s'user les yeux, ou à user le plafond au choix.

Il avait envie de rire et de pleurer à la fois, pendant les quatre heures où les souvenirs avaient défilé dans son esprit, Loki avait vu quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait, qui parlait comme lui, qui avait souffert comme lui, qui était lui, commettre des actes qui l'horrifiait. Il avait vu son autre lui tenter de tuer son frère, jeter Stark par la fenêtre, ensorceler Clint et tenter d'assassiner chaque Avengers, ces mêmes personnes qui étaient ses amis à présent.

Il comprenait les ressentiments de son ancienne personne, il comprenait la rage contre son père et son frère. Ces reproches, il les avait ressentit et les ressentait encore, d'avoir toujours vécu dans l'ombre, de n'avoir jamais été celui qu'on mettait en avant, celui qui avait des pratiques de magie étranges et mystérieuses.

Malgré tout ce qu'il avait vu, malgré le choc et la rage qui l'avait habité dans un premier temps, ce qui le blessait plus que tout c'était le moment où on lui avait administré cette mystérieuse potion pour lui faire perdre la mémoire.

Il s'était vu se débattre pendant une heure, ensuite on l'avait plaqué sur une table et attaché solidement. Il avait vu Tony, Bruce et les autres regarder les scientifiques lui injecter ce mystérieux sérum, comme s'il s'était agit d'une simple expérience sur un animal. Puis il s'était endormit pendant des heures. Après son réveil, Stark était arrivé tel un ami et avait mit en place les premiers fondements de l'immense mensonge qu'on avait concocté pour lui.

Loki le manipulateur s'était vu manipulé comme un enfant, comme un débutant, c'était humiliant. Il sentit les larmes affluer en pensant que Stark faisait peut-être semblant de l'apprécier, que tout cela n'était qu'une énorme mise en scène. L'envie de courir réveiller son frère pour lui donner une paire de claque se fit très présente.

Malgré tout quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Il n'arrivait pas à être en colère, quelque chose passait avant cela. Tony. Ce qu'il ressentait pour lui, à savoir la peine d'avoir été manipulé par une personne qui appréciait beaucoup, passait devant la colère d'avoir été prit pour un imbécile.

Il s'assit rageusement sur le lit et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Ce n'était pas lui. Il n'arrivait pas à éprouver les mêmes sentiments que le Loki qui avait tenté de détruire Midgard, il n'arrivait pas à saisir le pourquoi du comment. Certes il aimait faire des blagues, parfois peut-être pas du meilleur goût et il aimait faire tourner en bourrique à peut près tout le monde, mais la destruction, la mort et la souffrance pour la souffrance, ça ce n'était pas pour lui. Ce n'était pas amusant.

Loki ne voulait pas rester ici immobile, avec ses pensées. C'était trop douloureux, à le rendre fou même.

* * *

- Stark?

Tony sursauta violemment, tenta de se rattraper à la fenêtre contre laquelle il s'était endormit et finalement tomba par terre.

- Quelle drôle d'idée de dormir contre une fenêtre.

Tony se releva et remit la chaise en place. Loki avait une tête étrange, à mi chemin entre la mélancolie et une sorte d'émotion que Tony n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer. L'attente? L'espoir? Oui quelque chose comme ça.

- Quelque chose ne va pas?

Avec Loki, Tony avait perpétuellement l'impression que quelque chose allait de travers, le dieu réfléchissait constamment sur tous les sujets possibles et imaginables.

- Je... Vous me manquiez, alors je reviens juste pour la nuit. Et puis Thor ronfle horriblement fort.

Il s'allongea sur le lit sans même ôter sa cape et ferma les yeux, Tony nota qu'il avait l'air réellement épuisé. Il s'allongea à ses côtés et attendit de voir si Loki espérait une espèce d'intimité ou s'il avait juste besoin de sommeil. Sans doute un peu des deux puisqu'il enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Tony et s'endormit instantanément, ou peut-être pas, après tout Tony avait toujours pensé que Loki ne dormait que d'un œil. Dans tous les cas Loki ne bougea pas jusqu'au petit matin et Tony finit lui aussi par s'endormir.

Loki s'endormit d'un sommeil lourd et sans rêve, simplement épuisé par le poids des révélations. C'était un peu comme se retrouver ensevelit sous une tonne de roche, où du moins c'est l'effet ressentit.

Lorsque Tony s'éveilla le lendemain matin, Loki n'avait pas bougé, il dormait, la respiration régulière. Stark s'extirpa de son étreinte et partit se doucher, la nuit avait été courte mais agréable. Il lui semblait encore sentir l'odeur de la peau du dieu, dormir à ses côtés était une expérience suffisamment délicieuse pour que Tony ait envie de renouveler l'expérience. Ou plus si affinité.

Il sortit de la douche et s'enveloppa dans une serviette propre avant de rentrer dans la chambre.

- Et sinon ça vous dirait de...

_"... aller au zoo"_ finit-il pour lui-même. Loki était partit, ne laissant que des draps froissés et un étrange parfum dans l'air. Tony soupira profondément, s'habilla et sortit dans le salon. A sa grande surprise Steve était là, en compagnie de Clint et Loki qui n'était finalement pas partie bien loin.

- Vous auriez pu me dire que vous étiez resté ici.

Loki haussa un sourcil et sourit.

- Je ne vais pas faire un compte-rendu à chacun de mes déplacements tout de même.

- Thor est passé ce matin, dit Steve, il vous cherchait mais je n'ai pas su lui dire où vous étiez.

- Il s'en remettra, dit Clint en souriant.

Loki observa l'agent Barton, celui qui avait sans doute rêvé de lui planter une flèche dans chacune des parties de son corps. Aujourd'hui il se comportait de façon amicale avec lui, tout comme Captain America. C'était extrêmement déroutant.

- Tout va bien Loki? Dit Steve.

- Oui oui, affirma t-il en souriant.

C'était une étrange sensation que d'observer tous ses anciens ennemis de la sorte, sans qu'ils ne sachent qu'il savait désormais la vérité. Il aurait aimé croire que leurs sentiments pour lui étaient sincères, qu'il avait réellement trouvé des amis, mais après tous les évènements passés comment une simple amnésie pourrait balayer autant de rancœur?

- Bon alors, dit Stark à la cantonade, on va au zoo?

- Qu'est-ce que le zoo? Demanda Thor en entrant dans la pièce, suivit par Jane et son amie Darcy.

- Un endroit où on peut observer des animaux.

- Pour les chasser?

- Heu... non pas exactement.

Thor se gratta la tête, visiblement il ne comprenait pas l'intérêt de _"juste"_ regarder les animaux s'ils ne finissaient pas potentiellement dans son assiette ensuite. Mais toujours près à suivre Jane et son frère, il accepta de les suivre.

Loki ronchonna fortement quand il dut enfiler des vêtements midgardiens mais il suivit le groupe qui se dirigeait vers le zoo le plus proche. Il ne put s'empêcher d'observer comme son frère se comportait avec lui, il pourrait tenter de le tuer autant de fois qu'il lui plairait, Thor lui pardonnerait toujours tout. C'était à la fois stupide et rassurant comme comportement. De toute manière Loki se sentait incapable de lui faire du mal malgré toute la rancœur qui subsistait en lui, c'était comme si le sérum n'avait pas seulement effacé ses souvenirs mais également tous ses sentiments et ses émotions, ne laissant qu'une espèce de coquille vide.

Il se sentait différent du Loki qui avait fait toutes ces choses, comme s'il s'était agit de deux personnes distinctes.

* * *

Le zoo était une chose extrêmement étrange pour les Asgardiens. Thor demanda s'il n'était _vraiment_ pas possible de chasser une gazelle pour la manger, ce qui fit ouvrir des yeux ronds à un vétérinaire qui passait par là. Loki se montra fort intéressé par les lions qui somnolaient au soleil, même s'il restait un peu mutique et soucieux.

- Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller? Dit Tony en s'approchant lui aussi de l'enclos aux lions.

Loki savait qu'il ne devait pas alarmer les Avengers en donnant l'impression de savoir ce qui lui était arrivé. Pour le moment il se sentait plus perdu qu'autre chose, il n'avait pas encore d'envie de meurtre et surtout il voulait croire que Stark et les autres étaient sincères lorsqu'ils lui montraient de l'affection.

- Si, je suis seulement un peu fatigué.

- J'ai trouvé la nuit plutôt agréable moi, répondit Stark avec un sourire en coin.

- Oh elle aurait pu l'être encore plus, murmura t-il en regardant le vivarium où étaient entreposés des centaines de serpents. Vous pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que dans cette ville tout porte votre nom?

- Le zoo m'appartient!

- Évidemment.

Il n'y avait pratiquement personne dans le vivarium, les reptiles somnolant n'attirant pas grand monde, d'autant plus que dehors il faisait très beau. Tony posa une main dans le dos de Loki et sa tête contre son épaule, ce qui arracha un sourire au dieu.

- Les serpents ne vous passionnent pas on dirait ?

En guise de réponse Tony l'embrassa doucement, après tout quel mal y a t-il à cela? C'était agréable, il en avait envie et Loki se battait à leurs côtés, rien ne s'y opposait donc. Pour Loki c'était rajouter un nouveau nœud dans son cerveau déjà bien emmêlé, néanmoins il attira Stark contre lui, autant profiter du moment le plus possible.

Le plus possible voulant dire exactement deux minutes puisque Clint vint les chercher pour aller observer les oiseaux un peu plus loin. C'est finalement deux heures plus tard que tout le monde rentra à la tour Stark. Loki était tombé dans la mare aux pingouins à cause de Thor: "_Regarde ces étranges oiseaux mon frère!_" ponctué d'une claque dans le dos et d'un Loki qui était tombé par dessus la rambarde. A présent il était dans sa douche à se frotter pour faire partir cette horrible et tenace odeur de poisson.

Il ferma les yeux pour profiter de l'eau chaude, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre pour un géant du froid il appréciait la chaleur. Un son se fit entendre, une sorte de _"clic"_ quasiment inaudible, sauf pour lui qui avait toujours les sens en éveil.

- Tu peux entrer Tony si c'est ce que tu t'apprêtais à demander, dit Loki avec un sourire en coin.

- Je n'ai jamais dis que je comptais demander, répondit l'intéressé avec une voix tout sauf innocente.

Tony entra dans la douche et passa ses doigts sur le torse de Loki avant de l'embrasser. Selon les dires de Tony, rien de tel que s'envoyer en l'air avec un dieu nordique pour oublier ses soucis. Loki choisit de ne rien dire, de ne rien laisser paraitre, il allait voir comment les choses allaient évoluer et tenter de comprendre si les sentiments qui existent entre lui et Tony étaient sincères. Ils avaient passés deux mois à observer le dieu et son comportement pour tenter de comprendre s'il avait des doutes ou pas, à présent Loki les observerait de la même façon pour comprendre si parmi cette immense mascarade, il y avait quelque chose de vrai.

* * *

_J'espère que vous avez aimé, j'ai eu du mal à écrire la fin donc je doute un peu de sa qualité mais bon ^^_

_Sur ce, à bientôt chers lecteurs adorés et bon dimanche (pluvieux par chez moi)!  
_


	9. Une pièce de théâtre grandeur nature

**Note: **Je suis ravie que cette histoire plaise autant, merci à vous chers lecteurs adorés! Je suis désolée d'avoir moins de temps pour poster et pour répondre aux reviews mais je les lis avec toujours autant de plaisir! ;)

**This is War**: Merci beaucoup! :D Et surtout merci d'être aussi fidèle ici et sur mes autres histoires, ça me fait toujours plaisir quand je lis tes reviews ^^

Merci à **Chaimette** pour la relecture.

Et bonne lecture!

* * *

**Une pièce de théâtre grandeur nature**

- On a besoin de renfort ici! Cria Clint pour couvrir le brouhaha ambiant.

Il décrocha une flèche à un des sbires d'Amora tout en évitant un sort lancé en pleine tête.

- Tu es où? Demanda Steve qui essuyait les tirs de plusieurs créatures indéfinissables.

- A l'angle de la 32e rue! Natasha?

- J'arrive, j'étais coincée dans le métro.

- Attendez moi pour la petite fête! Dit Tony dans l'oreillette.

Il s'efforçait de veiller également sur Loki même si - comme le dieu le lui avait si aimablement rappelé - il pouvait se débrouiller seul et puis il est un dieu, merci beaucoup. Il arriva près de Clint et envoya Amora valser dans une vitrine de magasin qui explosa en un million de petits éclats brillants.

Thor acheva le reste des troupes avec un éclair bien placé et lorsque la lumière aveuglante se fut dissipé, il ne restait qu'Amora couverte de verre et de sang qui se téléporta rapidement.

Steve, qui s'était prit un coup dans l'estomac se releva en respirant difficilement et Tony atterrit près de lui pour l'aider. D'autres agents du SHIELD arrivèrent, ainsi qu'un médecin et plusieurs infirmiers, Tony les laissa avec Captain et partit voir Loki qui soignait Thor dans un coin.

- Ça va les gars?

Thor hocha la tête tandis que son entaille se refermait avec une légère lumière verte.

- Voilà, dit Loki, qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait _encore_?

- Faire chier le monde, dit Tony en haussant les épaules.

Ces deux derniers mois, Amora avait intensifié ses attaques sans doute à la demande de Thanos, coincé à l'autre bout de l'univers. L'Enchanteresse avait détruit à elle-seule, un petit quartier de Manhattan, d'énormes gravats se mêlaient au verre brisé et au sang qui s'était répandu un peu partout dans la rue.

Les agents du SHIELD s'activèrent pour nettoyer et remettre en ordre le quartier dans les plus brefs délais, l'agent Coulson arriva couvert de poussières planches, les sourcils froncés et examina les lieux en ruines.

- Elle n'y est pas allée de main morte cette fois, constata t-il.

- Non mais on vient de lui infliger son plus sérieux revers aussi, dit Steve, elle ne recommencera pas de sitôt.

- Enfin il faut espérer, dit Loki en se massant la nuque.

- De toute façon avec un nom pareil... Dit Tony.

Ils rentrèrent à la tour fourbus et courbaturés, Natasha avait l'épaule démise si bien qu'elle fila à l'infirmerie suivit de près par Clint. Steve s'assura du bien-être de son équipe comme il le faisait à chaque fois, cela étonnait toujours profondément Loki et encore plus depuis que celui-ci semblait réellement s'inquiéter de son bien-être à lui.

Avait-il déjà oublié tout ce qu'il avait fait à la Terre? Toute la destruction qu'il avait causé? Visiblement oui. Ou alors ses bonnes actions commençaient à l'emporter sur les mauvaises. Loki repensait très souvent à tout ce qu'il avait apprit deux mois plus tôt, il avait fait le tri dans ses pensées, il avait comprit qu'il ne pourrait jamais refaire ce que son "autre lui" avait fait. Il était heureux auprès des Avengers, il avait trouvé des amis et même l'amour, deux choses qui lui semblait pourtant impossible.

Pourtant il se sentait extrêmement en colère. L'idée qu'on lui mente à cette échelle lui donnait envie de faire exploser une tour ou deux, après tout c'était lui le dieu de la malice, c'était à lui de mentir et de manipuler. Se faire ainsi rouler comme un enfant lui donnait des envies de meurtres.

* * *

- Je me demande ce qu'elle voulait, murmura Tony, parfois j'ai la sensation qu'elle attaque sans autre but que de faire des dégâts matériels.

- Hum, se contenta de répondre Loki.

Ils se trouvaient dans la même chambre et le même lit, leur liaison était un peu un secret de Polichinelle, tout le monde le savait mais personne n'osait en parler. Tony posa sa tête contre le dos nu de Loki qui ne bougea pas et se laissa caresser. Depuis quelque temps il songeait à avouer à Tony qu'il savait tout, il voulait des explications, il voulait tout entendre de sa bouche.

Seule la peur de le perdre l'empêchait de faire une chose pareille.

- Tout va bien?

- Oui oui je suis simplement fatigué.

- Et mélancolique.

Loki rit et se tourna vers son amant.

- Ça ne diffère pas beaucoup de d'habitude.

Ils s'embrassèrent un long moment, même si Loki n'avait pas spécialement la tête à ça, il se sentit mieux après.

- Ils le savent tu crois? Les autres je veux dire... Demanda Tony en fixant le plafond.

- Sans doute, mais personne n'osera poser la question. Thor m'a demandé, je lui ais dis mais il respecte trop ma vie privée pour le dire aux autres je suppose.

- Faut dire... C'est un peu bizarre.

- Et pourquoi donc?

- On ne vient pas tout à fait du même endroit.

- Et après ? Thor et Jane non plus que je sache.

Tony déglutit difficilement et se traita mentalement d'idiot, bien sûr que la situation était bizarre tout simplement parce que Tony avait été un de ses pires ennemis quelques mois plus tôt. En grand imbécile qu'il était, il avait sans doute éveillé les soupçons de Loki.

- Oui mais...

- Mais quoi?

Loki avait l'air subitement en colère, ce qui ne plaisait pas à Tony, ce n'était pas exactement une bonne nouvelle.

- Allé Tony dis-le, le plus étrange dans tout ça c'est que...

Et voilà Loki était sur le point de lâcher toute sa rancune et son amertume, mais est-ce que cela en valait la peine? Perdre tout ce qu'il avait gagné pour savoir la vérité et avoir le plaisir de voir son visage se décomposer sous ses yeux?

Sans doute.

- Que?

- Que j'ai été ton ennemi pendant tant de temps.

Voilà c'était dit, mais le visage mi-horrifié, mi-incrédule de Tony ne lui procura aucune satisfaction, bien au contraire, il sentit son estomac se serrer douloureusement.

- D'accord ça c'est trop bizarre, murmura t-il.

Loki eut un petit rire sans joie.

- Depuis combien de temps est-ce que tu sais? Parce que tu sais n'est-ce pas?

- Deux mois.

- Deux mois? Mais... Attend Loki je ne comprend pas - il s'assit sur le lit et le fixa droit dans les yeux - pourquoi maintenant?

- Je ne sais pas. J'hésitais beaucoup, est-ce que je devais prendre le risque de demander des explications au risque de te perdre, ou accepter de vivre dans cette pièce de théâtre grandeur nature.

- Écoute Loki... Le sérum ne devait pas te permettre de retrouver la mémoire. Je suis désolé, j'étais contre cette expérience.

- Je sais. Et je ne me souviens de rien, Heimdall m'a tout montré et tu sais le plus drôle dans tout cela?

- Non, dit Tony prudemment.

- C'est que je n'arrive pas à comprendre cet "autre" moi, je ne pourrais pas faire une chose pareille à ma famille et à mon frère même si je comprend mes anciennes motivations.

Tony soupira un peu de soulagement, peut-être que la situation n'était pas aussi critique qu'elle en avait l'air.

- En revanche, je ne comprend pas comment un groupe d'individu puisse vouloir changer entièrement la vie d'un homme, consciemment et sans aucune forme de remord.

En fait si, c'était critique.

- Je suis désolé, répéta Tony, je t'assure que j'étais contre.

- Mais tu l'a fais quand même, je t'ai vu en train de me maintenir allongé pendant qu'on plantait ses aiguilles en moi. Je t'ai vu apprécier le résultat et te faire passer pour un ami. Pour qui exactement est-ce que toi et ta petite équipe vous êtes vous pris pour oser toucher à un dieu de la sorte ?

- Je...

- Et ton petit numéro il était calculé aussi? Finir dans mon lit c'était calculé?

- Bien sûr que non!

- Tu t'es bien servis de moi en fait, tu as peut-être aimé ça même. Je crois que tu n'imagines pas à quel point c'est... humiliant de s'être fait ainsi manipuler par de simples mortels, moi qui suis le spécialiste de tout ça.

Ce Loki là se rapprochait beaucoup de l'ancien, mais Tony ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il méritait amplement toute cette rancœur.

- Si ça peut te rassurer Thor a faillit me tuer quand il l'a apprit, et ensuite tes parents aussi.

- Mais personne n'a rien fait pour endiguer ça, personne n'a bougé le petit doigt pour tenter de trouver une solution.

- Ton père a dit qu'il ne t'empêchera pas de chercher la vérité et je suppose qu'il te connait bien pour savoir que tu allais la trouver.

Loki se tut mais il avait toujours le souffle court, il n'avait pas prévu de déverser ainsi toute son amertume mais il avait été incapable de s'arrêter. Finalement ce qui le blessait le plus, c'était que Tony s'était très probablement servis de lui et que son petit manège du parfait amant avait été une très habile manipulation. Rien de sincère donc, ni sentiments, ni émotions, tout cela avait été savamment calculé.

- J'ai besoin de me changer les idées.

Loki se leva et se rhabilla avant de sortir.

- Je te promets que tout ce que j'ai dis était sincère.

Loki oscilla légèrement puis ferma la porte pour de bon.

* * *

Tony marchait dans le métro de la ville de New-York. Il ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois où il avait prit le métro et il se demanda même s'il l'avait prit un jour. Il ne souhaitait aller nulle part en particulier, il regardait simplement les stations défiler devant ses yeux, les gens entrer et sortir tous plus pressés les uns que les autres, ne faisant nullement attention à Tony. Il n'avait pratiquement pas dormit, attendant le retours de Loki jusqu'au petite matin puis il s'était endormit de fatigue.

A présent il avait besoin de bouger, de se changer les idées, et quoi de mieux que l'agitation new-yorkaise pour cela? Il avait été un imbécile de croire qu'il pourrait tromper le dieu de la manipulation, à présent il en payerait sans doute le prix, soit Loki déverserait sa colère sur Midgard, soit il disparaitrait et Tony n'était pas sur de savoir la solution qu'il préférait. Il était très stupidement tombé amoureux et c'était très très bête. L'amour c'était l'assurance de souffrir et tomber amoureux de Loki c'était l'assurance de souffrir jusqu'à la fin des temps en plus de mourir.

Tony soupira et sortit à l'arrêt suivant, il s'acheta un café et marcha jusqu'à la tour Stark visible au loin. Marcher lui faisait du bien et l'agitation de la ville reflétait ses propres pensées si bien qu'il se sentit légèrement mieux.

Il mit près d'une heure à faire le chemin en sens inverse et la tour était en effervescence lorsqu'il arriva.

- Ou est Loki? Demanda Clint l'air de très mauvaise humeur.

- Aucune idée.

Il n'avait pas envie de parler de Loki, il voulait juste se rouler en boule dans un coin avec une bouteille de rhum.

- Il est partit ami Stark, dit Thor l'air complètement abattu.

- Il reviendra.

- Non Tony, il est vraiment partit.

Steve lui tendit un petit mot sur lesquels étaient élégamment tracés quelques mots.

_"Merci pour cette fantastique pièce de théâtre, j'espère que vous avez apprécié le spectacle. Adieu."_

Et merde.

- Et merde, répéta Tony à voix haute cette fois._  
_

- Comment a t-il pu tout découvrir? Demanda Natasha. Nous avions pris toutes les précautions!

- S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui était susceptible de tout découvrir c'était lui-même.

- On doit se préparer à une attaque de la Terre? Demanda Steve en se tournant vers Thor.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, avec Loki on peut s'attendre à tout, comme à rien.

- Espérons que ça soit "rien" pour cette fois.

- Vu l'ampleur de ce qui a été fais, je m'attend au pire.

- En un sens, intervint Bruce, nous l'avons mérité, nous n'avions pas le droit de jouer avec lui de cette façon, même si c'était un ennemi.

Même si dans le fond Bruce avait raison, certains avaient du mal à éprouver des remords.

Tony froissa le bout de papier qu'il fourra dans sa poche et s'affala dans son sofa avec un grognement. Cette journée était pourrie, bonnement et simplement pourrie jusqu'à la moelle et il aurait mieux fait de rester coucher.

- Nous verrons bien, dit-il amèrement, peut-être qu'il aura prit un peu de plomb dans la cervelle.

* * *

Loki pestait avec force et conviction. Il connaissait mal la géographie midgardienne ce qui l'avait amené à atterrir la tête la première dans un marécage épais, vaseux et malodorant. Il réussit à s'en extraire toujours en pestant et secoua sa cape pleine de boue. Non vraiment sa vie n'était qu'une succession de problèmes tous plus énormes les uns que les autres et loin de se régler, ils s'amoncelaient et lui donnaient l'envie de s'exiler très loin voire même de se noyer dans le marécage.

Pour une fois il estimait que rien n'était de sa faute, les Avengers étaient les seuls fautifs, ils l'avaient manipulé lui, ses souvenirs et sa vie entière. Tony avait même fait pire en manipulant ses propres sentiments et à présent il était dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou et Stark ne servirait strictement à rien - à supposer qu'il avait un jour servit à quoique ce soit.

Loki se laissa retomber dans l'herbe humide et observa les étoiles qui brillaient faiblement au loin dans le ciel noir. C'était officiel, Loki haïssait Midgard, les Midgardiens et tout ce qui se rapprochait de près ou de loin à ce monde, même les arbres midgardiens lui paraissaient superbement agaçant à cet instant précis.

Il se calma et laissa la tristesse prendre la place de la colère. Il n'avait nulle part où aller. Il ne voulait pas retourner à Asgard, pas tout de suite du moins, il savait qu'il y croiserait Thor et croiser son frère c'était l'assurance de penser aux Avengers donc à Tony. Et penser à l'homme de métal serait trop douloureux, il avait fait l'erreur absolue de tomber amoureux et maintenant il devait en payer le prix à savoir un cœur en mille morceaux et une envie de se noyer dans le marécage. Loki se releva et scruta les lueurs de la ville de New-York - il pouvait presque apercevoir la haute tour Stark briller au loin - et songea qu'il était un dieu et un maître de la magie, il ne laissera pas un simple mortel avoir des droits sur ses sentiments.

* * *

_Et voilà! Ah mais c'est que j'ai moins de temps pour écrire alors c'est compliqué comme tout d'être régulière ^^ Du coup j'ai espacé mes publications parce que bon j'ai des exposés à faire pour la fac et écrire en amphi c'est pas bien (hem...) mais je suis contente d'accrocher toujours autant à mes histoires et ne pas vous faire patienter trop longtemps :) _

_(Quelqu'un lit mes pavés ou pas?)_

_Sinon je suis en pleine écriture de deux histoires parallèles: Une sur Loki et Sigyn (sa femme et une déesse dans le comics et mythologie) revisité à ma sauce, et un IronFrost où Loki gagne la guerre et devient roi d'Asgard! Je vous en dis plus très vite! ^^_


	10. Amora

**Note**: Encore une fois merci à vous! ^^ Je suis ravie de vous voir aussi nombreuses sur cette histoire, et j'espère que ce prochain chapitre vous plaira tout autant!

**This is War**: Tu m'as faites éclater de rire avec ton _"nous éclater la tour Stark en mode retours du super vilain"_ xDD Non en fait Loki ne va rien faire pour le moment (je trove qu'il en fout pas une dans cette fic!) parce que... Ah ben non c'est un secret :D En tout cas merci d'être aussi fidèle!

**Elyon**: Dis-moi c'est toi qui poste aussi sous le nom de Elyonportrait? Dans ce cas je te répondrais par MP :)

Sur ce, bonnes vacances, joyeux Halloween (ou Samain) et à bientôt!

* * *

**Amora**

- Tony ? Ça va ?

- Hein ?

- C'est la quinzième fois que tu sucres ton café, dit Clint en haussant un sourcil.

Tony contempla sa tasse effectivement bien plus remplie de sucre que de café.

- Et je te demandais si tu voulais bien être mon témoin?

- Témoin pour ?

- Mon mariage évidemment! C'est dans deux mois tu te souviens ?

Absolument pas.

- Bien sûr oui, avec plaisir.

- Tu es inquiet à propos de Loki, lança t-il d'un air détaché.

- Non! Enfin oui, je me demande juste s'il attaquera la Terre...

- Bien sûr...

Clint se posait bien évidemment la même question mais il était certain que c'était le cadet des soucis de Stark. La relation que Tony entretenait avec Loki était une sorte de secret de Polichinelle. Tout le monde s'en doutait mais personne n'osait en parler. Et ce n'était pas avec le départ de Loki que ça s'arrangerait, il y a deux jours Tony avait licencié un stagiaire qui avait osé lui demander: _"Comment allez-vous?"._

Quelque part Tony espérait que Loki fasse une telle chose, c'était l'assurance de le revoir et de peut-être le raisonner. Peut-être.

- ... et pour le plan de table ?

- Hein ?

- Le plan de table, articula Clint avec exaspération, bon sang Tony tu es avec moi ?

- Et bien quoi le plan de table ?

- Si je te mets à côté de Thor ça te va ?

- Mais oui ça ira, on boira un coup, ça nous fera du bien à tous les deux.

Il va sans dire que Thor était au moins aussi déprimé que Tony sinon plus. La perte de son petit frère l'avait anéanti et il avait du mal à faire bonne figure. Seule Jane réussissait à le faire sourire. Mais Clint se fichait bien des états d'âmes de Thor et Tony, son plan de table était désormais prêt et il ne restait plus grand chose à faire pour le grand jour.

Natasha et lui avaient voulu un mariage très simple, de toute façon ni lui, ni elle n'avaient de famille à inviter. Il y aurait donc Thor, Tony, Steve, Bruce, Nick Fury, l'agent Coulson et Pepper Potts. Un tout petit comité comme Natasha le voulait, elle aurait également une robe simple et le passage devant le maire de New-York serait sans fioriture. Oui c'était exactement ce qu'ils voulaient. Clint sourit à la pensée que la femme qu'il aimait le plus au monde serait bientôt tout à lui.

* * *

- Idiot, idiot, idiot...

Tony répétait ce laïus en boucle tout en songeant à quel point sa vie était merdique. Cela faisait deux semaines que Loki était partit et il n'avait plus donné signe de vie, pas d'attaque de la Terre, il n'était pas apparut à Asgard ni dans aucun endroit connu. Il s'était tout simplement volatilisé.

Ils avaient appris qu'un certain Heimdall avait tout montré à Loki. Tony ne savait pas qui était ce Heimdall mais il le détestait cordialement, à cause de lui il venait de perdre la seule chose qui comptait vraiment pour lui. C'était rageant et terriblement injuste.

Il ne sut pas exactement à quel moment il s'endormit mais il se retrouva bien vite à rêver de Loki. Ce rêve-là était d'une banalité affligeante, ils se trouvaient dans Asgard et se promenaient main dans la main, puis brusquement Loki le poussait dans le vide et Tony se réveillait en sursaut. Il avait souvent espéré que le dieu ne lui rende de nouveau visite en rêve comme il l'avait fait quelques mois plus tôt, mais rien.

_"De toute façon Loki ne perd jamais une occasion de faire chier son monde."_

Cependant il fut réveillé en sursaut par les sirènes de la tour et quelqu'un qui tambourinait à la porte. Tony sauta hors du lit et sortit de la chambre. Il tomba nez à nez avec Steve.

- Amora attaque la tour!

- Quoi?

- On pensait que c'était Loki, mais non. Thor arrive.

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, un énorme coup de tonnerre suivit d'un éclair les aveugla un instant. Le dieu était sûrement là.

Puis il s'en alla brusquement et le milliardaire courut enfiler son armure. Dix minutes plus tard il était au sommet de sa tour, esquivant les attaques de Amora en essayant de ne pas songer à tout ce qu'elle venait de détruire.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle veut? Cria Clint en décochant une flèche à un des monstres qui l'accompagnait habituellement. Elle attaque au hasard là!

- Je n'y comprend pas plus que vous, dit Steve en envoyant valser un des ennemis par la baie vitrée en la brisant encore plus si c'était possible.

- Non mais les gars faites gaffe!

- Au point où ça en est Tony...

- Justement, inutile d'en rajouter!

- Alors, commença la voix de crécelle d'Amora, où te caches-tu?

- Vous parlez à quelqu'un à quelqu'un en particulier? Demanda Tony.

Elle envoya une décharge d'énergie vers lui qui l'envoya s'écraser quelques mètres plus loin le souffle coupé. Clint lui décrocha alors une flèche qui la toucha au bras et alla se planter sur le reste du mur d'en face.

- Ou est-il? Cria la magicienne.

- Mais qui?

- Loki. Ou se cache t-il encore?

Steve échangea un regard avec Clint, puis avec Tony qui titubait vers eux.

- Il est partit, dit-il avec froideur, et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire?

- Partit? Étrange, je l'imaginais plus courageux que ça.

- Hein? Fit Clint en résumant bien l'état d'esprit général.

- Taisez-vous stupide mortel! Quant à vous, dit-elle en pointant sa lance vers Tony, vous ne savez même pas dans quoi vous vous êtes embarqué.

Tony fronça les sourcils et Amora disparut, en ayant fait encore plus de dégâts qu'à son habitude. On aurait dit un Loki sous Tesseract, en féminin et en encore plus agaçant.

- Est-ce quelqu'un a comprit quoique ce soit à son charabia? Demanda Steve un peu incrédule.

Natasha qui était au prise sur le toit avec une sorte de monstre squelettique et noir, arriva, le cadavre sur l'épaule. Bruce la suivait de près, toujours un peu gêné quand il reprenait forme humaine, et nu.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais? Demanda Tony.

- Sans doute quelque chose de travers, répliqua Natasha qui supposait comme toujours que lorsqu'un malheur arrivait c'était forcément de la faute de Tony. Ou de Loki.

Clint leur expliqua la situation et ils durent bien admettre que c'était étrange. Quant à Tony il ne savait absolument pas de quoi on pouvait bien l'accuser. D'ordinaire il avait toujours en tête une bonne douzaine de raisons plus ou moins valables en ce qui concernait une possible accusation envers sa personne. Mais pas cette fois-ci.

- Et pourquoi tant d'insistance face à Loki?

- Même quand il n'est pas là il nous crée des problèmes, marmonna Clint.

- En attendant tu étais bien le premier à admettre que tu aimais sa compagnie, dit Natasha.

- _Appréciais_! J'ai dis que _j'appréciais _sa compagnie, c'est différent.

- Bien sur oui...

- Moi aussi je l'aimais bien, intervint Steve, finalement après lui avoir injecté ce sérum, il était plutôt agréable.

- Mon frère a toujours été adorable, dit catégoriquement Thor.

- Disons que débarrassé de ce qui le ronge, Loki est une personne tout à fait attachante, il faudrait peut-être parler de tout cela en famille Thor, dit sagement Bruce.

- Pour ça il faudrait encore le trouver, dit le dieu en secouant la tête.

- Effectivement...

Tony, qui n'avait pas envie d'entendre parler de Loki plus longtemps, se dirigea vers le reste du mur de son défunt salon pour y décrocher la flèche de Clint. Du sang écarlate appartenant à Amora scintillait doucement à la lumière. Le milliardaire songea qu'il pouvait toujours le faire analyser par JARVIS. Il était convaincu qu'il y avait quelque chose dans l'organisme qui expliquait la présence de magie. S'il pouvait détecter cette substance il pourrait tenter de la contrer et donc de se protéger d'Amora. Ou du moins ça lui permettrait de s'occuper suffisamment pour ne pas penser à Loki.

- Jarvis, analyse-moi ça, je veux tous les détails de ce qui compose ce sang.

- Bien monsieur.

* * *

Loki marchait un peu au hasard en pestant contre tout un tas de personnes: Thor, Tony, Odin, Tony, Clint (pour une raison qu'il ignorait) et enfin Tony restaient quelques uns de ses sujets favoris. Sa vie était un désastre et il ne pouvait même pas y mettre fin. C'était d'une cruelle injustice.

- Je suis le fils d'un monstre, j'ai faillis tuer mon frère deux fois et j'ai voulu envahir son monde deux fois, j'ai plus ou moins détruit le Bifrost, j'ai saccagé son couronnement et je ne m'en souviens même pas de tout cela et maintenant...

Maintenant il était dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou à cause de cet imbécile de Tony.

Après avoir erré sur Midgard pendant quelques jours, il s'était téléporté sur Elfheim. C'était un monde pacifique et calme, où les Elfes vivaient en paix. Loki aimait bien ce monde, en particulier parce qu'on y valorisait l'intelligence et la culture et que les bibliothèques étaient immenses et merveilleuses. C'était là-bas que le dieu y avait trouvé ses meilleurs grimoires de magie. Et par dessus tout, peu importe qui atterrissait sur leur monde, les Elfes s'en fichaient complètement. Parfois Loki se demandait même s'ils avaient remarqué sa présence et le fait que des livres disparaissaient régulièrement de leurs bibliothèques. C'était un peuple vraiment étrange.

Toujours est-il qu'il pouvait y rester tranquillement en attendant que sa vie ne redevienne normale.

_"Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte?"_

Sa vie ne serait jamais plus normale et Tony continuait de le hanter, aussi agaçant en rêve qu'en chair et en os. Pourtant il l'aimait et il avait besoin de lui. Se retrouver aussi loin tout en sachant que l'homme de métal pensait qu'il le détestait était à la limite du supportable. Certes Loki lui en voulait mais il souhaitait surtout se retrouver près de lui, tout serait - presque - plus simple près de lui.

* * *

_Deux mois plus tard_

Tony se tortillait sur sa chaise ô combien inconfortable de la mairie de New-York. La salle était grande et pratiquement vide, il n'y avait que lui assit au premier rang avec à sa gauche Steve, Pepper et Bruce. A sa droite se trouvait Thor vêtu non seulement de vêtements midgardiens, mais portant un costume très élégant. Tony soupçonnait fortement Erik et Jane d'y être pour quelque chose. Darcy était également là, accompagnant son amie et reluquant avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme Steve qui se tortillait sur sa chaise, gêné. Derrière eux se trouvaient Nick Fury accompagné de l'agent Coulson. Comme Clint l'avait dit, et promit à Natasha, c'était une cérémonie simple et sans fioriture.

Natasha était très belle comme toujours, elle portait une robe blanche simple mais élégante et elle avait consentit à ce que Pepper lui accroche une jolie rose blanche dans les cheveux. La convaincre de ne pas emporter d'arme dans la mairie avait été plus compliqué, la jeune femme estimant qu'elle devait se protéger en toute circonstance, même le jour de son mariage. De l'autre côté du banc Tony observa Pepper et Steve qui se lançaient mutuellement des regards furtifs. Il s'en voulut d'avoir délaissé son amie et de n'avoir pas vu qu'elle se rapprochait de Steve. C'était une bonne chose après tout, Steve était une personne stable et agréable, elle serait heureuse avec lui.

Quant à lui il était horriblement déprimé. La nuit dernière avait été éprouvante, pour la première fois depuis deux mois et demi il avait rêvé de Loki. Pas un simple rêve non mais le même rêve d'un réalisme saisissant où Loki venait réellement le voir. Tony s'était réveillé en sursaut et en nage, mais surtout incapable de se rappeler de cette fichue vision. C'était comme attraper un nuage, on pouvait l'effleurer, le toucher même par instant mais jamais l'emprisonner. Loki avait tenté de lui parler, il avait pu voir son visage et avait même tenté de le toucher, mais Tony était bien incapable de se souvenir d'autres choses et encore moins des paroles que le dieu prononçait. C'était comme si quelque chose l'empêchait de l'atteindre.

Le milliardaire n'avait pas osé en parler à Thor, de peur de lui donner de faux espoirs, de le déprimer plus que de raison ou encore de se prendre un coup de marteau sur la tête pour une obscure raison. Soudain tout le monde se leva et applaudit tandis que les jeunes mariés échangeaient un long baiser. visiblement Natasha avait dit _"oui"_, la plus grande peur de Clint étant qu'elle ne le laisse seul devant l'autel.

S'en suivit un grand repas au sommet de la tour Stark, en plein air et sous un soleil doux. Thor fêta la bonne nouvelle à grand coup de chopes de vin et de _"que votre union soit prospère". _Tony décida que c'était le bon moment pour se mettre à boire et se joignit à l'allégresse générale, oubliant sa morosité pour l'après-midi.

- Que votre union soit heu... prospère et... quelque chose comme ça! Dit Tony après un certain nombre de verres de vin.

- Et fertile ami Stark! Ajouta Thor pas plus frais que lui. Fer-ti-le!

- Peut-être pas à ce point, dit Natasha avec un sourire.

* * *

_J'espère que vous avez aimé (en toute honnêteté je le trouve merdique ce chapitre, je l'ai écris enrhumé et fatigué lol), ne vous en faites pas Loki et Tony vont se retrouver (et s'engueuler) très bientôt!_

_Sinon je vous informe que j'ai publié le prologue d'une nouvelle histoire (Oui je me fais un peu de pub, c'est la crise les enfants!) avec Loki qui devient roi de Midgard, si ça vous intéresse, allez-voir mon profil ^^_


	11. Le retour de Loki

**Note**: Merci à tous pour vos reviews, je sais je me répète mais vous êtes formidables! :) Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à lire mes histoires et je n'en reviens pas moi-même ^^

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, il se peut que quelques fautes se soient glissés là-dedans, mais je suis un peu beaucoup fatigué pour tout relire ;)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Le retour de Loki**

L'immeuble s'effondra avec un fracas assourdissant. La poussière et les gravas envahirent la rue et les habitants fuyaient en criant ou en portant les blessés. Fort heureusement l'évacuation dudit immeuble avait été possible quelques minutes plus tôt et il n'y eut que quelques rares personnes touchées.

- Bon sang mais elle est dingue! Cria Clint pour couvrir le brouhaha ambiant.

- C'est pas nouveau ça!

Tony effectuait des rotations autour de sa tour que Amora avait, une fois de plus, prit pour cible. L'immeuble voisin gisait éventré au sol et les gens courraient dans tous les sens comme des fourmis. Le milliardaire voyait la silhouette minuscule de Captain tenter d'évacuer le plus de gens possible tandis que Thor et Amora se livraient un combat acharné. Le tout au sommet de SA tour.

De ses attaques répétées, les Avengers en avaient tiré une conclusion. Thanos avait sans doute demandé à l'Enchanteresse de capturer Loki quelle qu'en soit le prix. Sauf que Loki n'était plus là depuis six mois et qu'Amora détruisait tout sous son passage façon Loki sous Tesseract.

Le cœur de Tony se serra à cette pensée. Cela faisait six mois qu'il vivait avec un niveau de stress conséquent, sortant et buvant sans modération, un peu comme la fois où il avait cru mourir. Loki avait voulu partir et grand bien lui fasse. De toute façon Tony allait très bien. Son air fatigué et ses quelques kilos de perdus disaient sans doute le contraire mais qu'importe! Il pouvait très bien vivre sans lui!

Il tenta de s'approcher de l'endroit où se battait Thor et Amora mais entre les sorts et la foudre qui tombaient un peu partout, c'était difficile d'y voir quoique ce soit. Cela faisait quelques mois que l'Enchanteresse n'avait pas attaqué la ville, si bien que personne n'y comprenait plus rien. C'était bien trop soudain et violent.

Tony finit par atterrir près de Thor tout en esquivant un sort bleuté qui ne lui disait rien de bon.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez?

- Moi? Mais c'est simple, répondit Amora avec un sourire un peu dément, je veux Loki. Est-ce si compliqué à comprendre?

Tony échangea un regard incrédule avec Thor.

- Loki n'est plus là.

- Je le sais bien stupide mortel, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Décidément les Asgardiens aimaient bien cette insulte.

- Mais je suis sure que vous êtes au courant pour sa situation. Il y a donc peu de chose qui pourrait le faire revenir et l'une de ces choses, c'est vous !

- Elle a disjoncté ? Dit Tony en se tournant vers Thor.

- Je ne comprend strictement rien à ses paroles, dit-il en secouant la tête.

Ils évitèrent un autre sort qui fit exploser la vitrine derrière eux en mille morceaux. Natasha les rejoignit et tira plusieurs balles vers Amora qui les dévia aussi facilement que des morceaux de coton.

- Vous êtes pathétique, dit-elle avec un sourire moqueur, tous autant que vous êtes.

Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître elle s'acharnait sur Tony qui esquivait habillement ses attaques.

- Ben alors chère Déesse de la Moutarde, on est fatigué?

- Tony... Murmura Clint dans l'oreillette avec un soupir de fin du monde.

- Quoi? Elle s'appelle Amora, Clint, tu te rends compte? C'est un pousse-au-crime!

Sa voix fut étouffée par une autre explosion et Tony fut projeté à travers une vitre et plaqué violemment au mur.

- Tony!

Ses oreilles sifflaient et sa tête lui tournait. Il enleva son casque à tâtons et laissa sa tête retomber contre le bitume. Il se sentait mal tout à coup. Au loin il entendait les sirènes de police et le rire dément d'Amora.

- Tony, ne bougez pas!

- Natasha?

Natasha se tenait devant lui et le forçait à rester allongé, elle semblait étonnamment inquiète.

- Ça va aller, laissez moi deux minutes que je me sente mieux.

Ou qu'il vomisse un bon coup.

- Non Tony, il faut aller à l'hôpital!

- Je n'ai rien.

- Bien sûr que si!

- Depuis quand vous vous souciez de moi Natasha? Demanda t-il avec un sourire en coin. Clint ne serait pas très contente de le savoir...

Certes il se sentait un peu mal, sa tête lui tournait et son ventre était douloureux, mais il sentait ses jambes et il avait toute sa tête. Rien de bien méchant donc.

- Tony...

Elle baissa les yeux vers son poitrail, le teint pâle et l'air paniqué. Un air qui n'apparaissait jamais sur le visage de la Veuve Noire, ou alors une seule fois par décennie et encore. Tony baissa la tête et eut un hoquet de surprise. Une barre de métal lui transperçait le ventre pour probablement ressortir dans son dos.

Tony commença à paniquer. Une vague de douleur l'envahit et le paysage devint flou autour de lui. La tête lui tourna violemment et il se sentait s'évanouir.

- Natasha, je crois que...

Il se mit à cracher du sang et la douleur le plia en deux. Là il devait bien admettre qu'il se sentait réellement très mal, quelque chose à mi-chemin entre la crise de panique et l'hémorragie interne.

- Tony ! Tony ! Restez avec moi vous m'entendez?

Puis tout devint noir.

* * *

Tony se réveilla avec la sensation qu'un troupeau d'éléphant venait de le piétiner. Voire de le mâchouiller. Il bougea les jambes, puis les bras. C'était douloureux mais au moins il était entier. Il prit une grande inspiration et une douleur le coupa net dans son élan, il toussa, cracha un peu de sang et ouvrit les paupières. Il se trouvait dans une chambre d'hôpital avec des murs blancs immaculés et une odeur tenace d'éther dans l'air.

Il souleva les draps et constata que tout était effectivement à la bonne place et c'était déjà une bonne chose. En revanche il était couvert d'hématomes et de tuyaux en tout genre, dont un gros qui sortait de son ventre. Il avait presque peur d'enlever les bandages pour regarder. Tony soupira puis attrapa un petit bout de la bandelette de gaze qui dépassait et commença à le dérouler.

- Hey!

Clint se leva comme monté sur ressort et appuya frénétiquement sur le bouton d'appel. De larges cernes sous ses yeux soulignaient sa fatigue mais il semblait soulagé.

- Tony... Tony comment vas-tu?

- Heu...

Bon il pouvait parler, ou du moins baragouiner, peut-être qu'il avait gardé toutes ses facultés finalement.

- Aucune idée... J'ai été blessé je suppose.

Clint acquiesça.

- Par Amora?

Nouvel hochement de tête.

- Et heu... C'est quoi ça? Demanda Tony en pointant du doigt l'épais bandage qui lui enserrait la poitrine.

- Il y a eu l'explosion d'un bâtiment et des débris ont été projeté loin, une barre de fer t'a plus ou moins empalée de part en part... plutôt plus que moins en fait.

- Je vais avoir une jolie cicatrice?

Clint eut un petit rire.

- On a cru te perdre tu sais. Le médecin ne comprend toujours pas que tu te remettes si vite.

- Attends... Je suis inconscient depuis combien de temps?

- Une dizaine de jour.

- Je vois. Je pourrais sortir quand?

- D'ici une semaine si tout va bien. Tu te rétablis vraiment vite.

- Vous avez attrapé Amora?

- Non, elle a filé rapidement et personne n'avait le cœur à la poursuivre.

- Tant d'attention rien que pour moi? Je savais que vous ne pouviez pas vous passer de ma présence!

- C'est ça... Tu veux que j'aille chercher quelqu'un?

- J'ai plutôt envie de dormir dans l'immédiat, je te laisse le soin d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle à ma cour.

Tony s'endormit rapidement. Son sommeil était agité et l'effet de la morphine se dissipait, si bien que la douleur le réveilla quelques heures plus tard en plein milieux de la nuit. La ville était illuminée, très belle, et il pouvait même apercevoir sa tour qui scintillait au loin. Il chercha à tâtons le bouton d'appel lorsque qu'une voix - sans doute rattachée à une personne à part entière - éternua. Tony tourna la tête et vivement et sentit son cœur s'arrêter l'espace de quelques secondes.

- TOI!

- Moi, répéta Loki en haussant un sourcil.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?!

- A ton avis? Je veille sur toi évidemment.

Loki était assit dans le fauteuil en face du lit, l'air de mauvaise humeur et enveloppé dans sa cape verte.

- Raté, Amora a faillit m'avoir.

- _"Faillit"_ simplement, c'est moi qui ait soigné une partie de tes blessures.

- Pourquoi seulement une partie?

- Si j'avais pu tout faire je l'aurais fais crois-moi.

Il y eut un instant de flottement pendant lequel personne ne parla. Loki regardait obstinément ses mains, refusant de croiser le regard de Tony.

- Tu m'as abandonné, dit le milliardaire en reniflant.

Loki ricana.

- Un peu ironique de la part de quelqu'un qui m'a volontairement prit deux ans de ma vie, nota Loki. Dans l'histoire c'est plutôt moi qui devrait me sentir abandonné, et pas seulement par une personne.

Tony ne répondit rien. Il avait mal au ventre et pas seulement à cause de sa blessure.

- Amora a tenté plusieurs fois de détruire la ville.

- Je sais oui et je dois dire que j'en suis sincèrement désolé.

- Pourquoi? Je suis sure que ce n'est pas juste à cause de Thanos.

Loki sembla hésiter quelques instants.

- Amora était amoureuse de Thor, ou plutôt non, elle était amoureuse du pouvoir qu'il pouvait lui apporter. Sauf qu'il ne l'aimait pas, si bien qu'elle dut rapidement laisser tomber. Quelques années plus tard elle... tomba amoureuse de moi et depuis ce jour elle me poursuit régulièrement et...

- Attend, coupa Tony, la ville se fait mettre à sac parce que cette garce t'aime?

- Thanos doit la tenir sous sa coupe, même si elle n'a jamais été futé soit dit en passant. Jaloux? Ajouta t-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Humpf.

Tony regarda par la fenêtre en ayant plus que tout envie de tuer Amora.

- Tu m'as manqué, lâcha t-il.

- Je sais, je suis venu te voir il y a quelques mois.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es revenu dans mon rêve ce jour là?

Loki haussa les épaule.

- Je ne sais pas, tu me manquais sans doute un peu aussi.

- Un peu?

- Vu l'ampleur de ce que tu as fais, toi et tes petits copains, tu devrais t'estimer heureux.

- Et... pourquoi tu es revenu?

- Je ne voulais pas que tu meures, murmura Loki, ça me parait évident.

Là, tout de suite, Tony rêvait plus que tout que de l'embrasser et de le serrer contre lui.

- Si tu pouvais m'arranger tout ça, dit Tony en désignant l'énorme bandage qui entourait son ventre.

- Navré Tony, je ne peux pas utiliser ma magie pour toi... pour le moment. Alors tu vas devoir tenir le coup, mais tu es sur la bonne voie et je sais que tu y arriveras.

- Trop aimable, dit Tony ironiquement.

Il y eut encore un temps pendant lequel personne ne parla, seul le "tic-tac" de l'horloge était audible. Celle-ci annonçait trois heures du matin.

- Tu me pardonneras?

- Je suppose oui, dit Loki, enfin tu vas devoir faire énormément de choses pour ça naturellement, mais ça devrait être faisable.

- Et pour ton frère?

- J'irais le voir oui. Mais après.

- Après quoi?

- J'ai quelque chose pour toi, dit-il subitement, connais-tu la mythologie midgardienne?

- Genre Zeus, Hercules et tout ça?

Loki leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je parlais de la mythologie nordique, celle qui nous concerne.

- Ah... Non. C'est Selvig le spécialiste de la mythologie nordique.

- Bien, alors tu vas lire.

- Excuse-moi? Dit Stark incrédule.

Loki sortit un gros livre de sous sa cape et le posa sur Tony qui étouffa un cri de douleur.

- Je t'ai marqué les passages qui me concernent.

- Et alors? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse de tout ça?

- Lis-les.

- Mais pourquoi faire? Demanda Stark. Tu sais j'ai un millier de choses plus intéressantes et importantes à faire, comme guérir à tout hasard.

- Disons que tout ça est un ramassis de bêtise, excepté deux ou trois petits détails qui sont vrais à propos de moi. Lis le livre, trouve ce que c'est et je reviendrais à ce moment là.

De toutes les choses étranges que Loki avaient pu faire dans sa vie, celle-ci était sans conteste la plus bizarre. Le sourire mi-figue, mi-raisin qu'il arborait avait également quelque chose d'effrayant.

- Ne t'en fais pas je vais revenir, répéta t-il.

Il s'avança vers Tony et l'embrassa rapidement sur les lèvres. Puis il disparut aussi soudainement que s'il n'avait été qu'un rêve, une chose irréelle. Tony se retrouvait seul avec cet énorme livre comme seule preuve du passage de la personne qu'il aimait. La couverture était ornée de Mjolnir, le marteau de Thor et de plusieurs runes qui devaient sans doute avoir une signification. Loki ne faisait jamais rien sans raison, s'il avait demandé à Tony de lire les passages le concernant c'est qu'il devait sans doute vouloir lui faire passer un message. Mais lequel?

Tony trouva rapidement les pages cornées marquant le chapitre sur le dieu de la Malice. Il s'installa confortablement et se mit à lire. Peut-être est-ce que la seule présence de Loki, son retour ou la promesse d'une prochaine visite, mais sa douleur s'était estompée.  
Son cœur en revanche battait plus vite que jamais.

* * *

_Si vous ne comprenez rien à la fin de ce chapitre c'est normal, tout s'éclaire dans le prochain ;)_

_J'espère que vous avez aimé et à bientôt!_


	12. Le secret

**Note**: Désolée pour la suppression et le repost de ce chapitre, je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais pas posté la bonne version -_-' j'ai besoin de vacances.

Et désolée aussi pour le retard j'ai beaucoup de travail à la fac en ce moment et j'écris vraiment au compte-goutte :) Merci à tous de vos reviews et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

Merci à **Chaimette** pour la relecture!

* * *

**Le secret**

Tony referma le livre après l'avoir lu intégralement. Plus par envie de passer le temps que par réel intérêt pour la mythologie nordique. D'ailleurs il se sentait à la fois inquiet et dubitatif. Connaissant Loki il savait que n'importe quoi dans la mythologie pouvait être vrai et c'était justement ce qui l'inquiétait. Il se sentait parfaitement incapable de démêler le vrai du faux pour une fois. Il regarda la couverture ornée d'un Mjolnir et d'une sorte d'arbre qu'il identifia comme étant Yggdrasil et soupira.

Il tourna la tête vers le réveil posé sur la table de nuit de sa chambre d'hôpital. Les lettres rouges indiquaient onze heures du soir. Il ne se sentait pas particulièrement fatigué et se demandait quand Loki serait là. Le dieu avait précisé qu'il reviendrait lorsque Tony aurait finit de lire, il ne devrait donc pas tarder.

- Heu... Loki ?

Tony se sentait parfaitement idiot à parler tout seul dans une chambre vide mais il ne savait pas exactement comment on contactait un dieu nordique. Au dernières nouvelles à Asgard il n'y avait pas de téléphone.

- J'ai fini... Le livre hein. Bref c'est quand tu veux.

Tony priait qu'une infirmière ne passe pas devant sa chambre à cet instant précis, il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de finir sa nuit dans la partie psychiatrie de l'hôpital.

- Tu parles tout seul ? Décidément tu as du prendre un coup sur la tête Tony...

Loki s'était matérialisé dans le fauteuil en face du lit en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour cligner des yeux.

- Je n'étais pas sûr que tu viendrais.

- Je ne suis pas vraiment partie tu sais, répondit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

- J'ai finis de lire ce truc, dit-il en désignant le livre sur sa table de nuit. Je ne sais pas du tout ce qui est vrai dedans mais ça me fait très peur en fait.

Loki eut un petit rire.

- Il ne faut pas voyons. Bon j'avais bien entendu prévu ce genre de réaction mais dis-toi qu'une fois le choc passé, tu trouveras ça merveilleux ! Tu as tout intérêt en fait.

- … C'est le cheval c'est ça ?

- Pardon ? Demanda Loki incrédule.

- Ouai le cheval là avec huit pattes. Pitié ne me dit pas que tu as fais des _« trucs »_ avec.

Loki leva mes yeux aux ciel.

- Non mais vraiment Tony ! Votre peuple est pervers, voilà tout !

- Alors comment expliques-tu qu'il se soit retrouvé avec huit pattes ?

- J'ai fais quelques expériences de magie sur lui et Thor ne voulait plus me servir de cobaye.

- On se demande bien pourquoi... marmonna t-il.

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux et Tony se demanda ce qui parmi la mythologie lui faisait le moins peur.

- Tu es marié c'est ça ?

- Non. Enfin je l'ai été mais plus maintenant. Donc ce n'est pas ça.

- … Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas le cheval ?

Loki lui lança un regard qui lui fit penser un peu à Natasha. Il avait l'air de dire « _Arrête tes bêtises _».

- Navré mais je ne sais pas. Ou plutôt j'ai peur de savoir.

- Bon... J'avais espéré que tu trouves du premier coup mais tu n'es qu'un Midgardien après tout. Que penses-tu des enfants ?

- Des quoi ?

- Des enfants ? Répéta Loki comme s'il s'adressait à une personne particulièrement lente.

- Les enfants c'est heu... exotique.

- Exotique ? Tony tu as vraiment lu tout le passage me concernant ?

- J'ai peut-être sauté une ligne ou deux, admit-il.

- A quoi ça sert que je me décarcasse pour t'annoncer la chose en douceur si tu n'y mets pas du tiens ?

- Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe allé ! C'est comme le pansement il faut l'arracher d'un coup.

- Qu'est-ce qu'un « _pansement _» ? Mais peut importe. Il se trouve que ma... _race,_ dit-il en grinçant pratiquement des dents, a des capacités physiques intéressantes. Par exemple je peux me transformer en femme si je veux... Tu comprends ?

- Ça doit être marrant ! Tu veux pas me montrer ? Tu as une jolie poitrine en femme?

- Quoi? Non Tony, on a plus important à gérer dans l'immédiat que l'hypothétique poitrine que je pourrais avoir!

- Bon et après ça change quoi ? Thor nous a dit que tu peux te changer en tout un tas de choses.

- Ça change que je ne pourrais pas me changer en femme si je n'étais pas... hermaphrodite.

- Ha ha... heu tu es sérieux ?

Loki avait un air mi-figue, mi-raisin et regardait par terre.

- D'accord, là tu me fais peur Loki, dis-moi que tu plaisantes ?

- Si tu avais lu ce satané livre, tu saurais que non, répliqua t-il sèchement.

- Bon... Après tout je m'en fiche, je suis très ouvert aux autres et tout ça.

- Donc tu ne sauras pas choqué d'apprendre que tu vas être papa. Félicitation et au revoir je reviens quand tu auras digéré la nouvelle.

Loki appliqua un plan très utile et connu sous le nom de _« courage fuyons ! »_. Tony quant à lui se demandait si quelqu'un n'était pas en train de lui trifouiller les entrailles avec une barre de métal, encore une fois.

- Loki ! Cria t-il une fois qu'il eut retrouvé l'usage de sa voix. Re-viens ici !

Il se débattait pour échapper à l'emprise de ses draps et empêcher Loki de se faire la malle après avoir balancé une nouvelle digne de la bombe d'Hiroshima.

- Tu as trois mois pour t'y faire.

- Trois mois ? S'étrangla Tony. Mais...

- Oh ne te plains pas, ce n'est pas toi qui a tout le sale boulot.

- C'est fou. Je deviens fou.

- Et moi alors qu'est-ce que je devrais dire? Ça fait six mois que je vis avec ce problème!

- Problème? Ah ben bravo ce petit va venir au monde avec une belle image de lui.

Loki le fusilla du regard.

- Tu sais bien de quoi je parle.

Il restèrent un moment silencieux, près de trente minutes d'après son réveil lumineux.

- Je ne te demande rien, dit-il, ni de t'occuper de lui, ni même d'y penser. Maintenant tu le sais, c'est tout.

- C'est tout? Tu es en train de me dire que tu... enfin que tu... bref que je vais avoir un bébé et tu crois que je vais réussir à reprendre ma vie telle qu'elle était avant que je te connaisse.

- Oui.

Par instant le stoïcisme de Loki le laissait pantois. Ceci dit il savait pertinemment que ce n'était qu'une façade, il le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'au fond de lui Loki lui en voudrait cruellement s'il décidait de ne pas s'occuper du bébé. Peut-être même qu'il le tuerait. En somme avec Loki il fallait toujours faire le contraire de ce qu'il disait pour être sûr d'être en adéquation avec ses pensées.

- Si je fais ça, tu vas te venger et me tuer, dit tranquillement Tony.

Loki eut un immense sourire.

- Ça serait effectivement une option possible. Et tentante. Mais malheureusement les Midgardiens sont libres de leurs choix., donc tu as le choix de faire comme si ton bébé n'existait pas.

Vu comme ça Tony songeait que lui-même se trouverait extrêmement cruel.

- Non mais cette situation est complètement dingue!

- Ce qui est dingue, c'est tout ce qui me tombe dessus depuis ces derniers mois.

- Comme quand tu as tenté de nous tuer ?

- Ça je ne m'en souviens pas tu sais. Je n'ai que ce qu'Heimdall a bien voulu me montrer.

- Ça doit être étrange, dit Tony plus pour meubler le temps et garder Loki près de lui que par réelle envie de parler de ça.

- C'est comme si c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui avait fait toutes ces choses...

Il y eut un nouveau silence pendant lequel Tony songea qu'il avait très envie de serrer Loki contre lui, simplement heureux de l'avoir retrouvé. Cependant quelque chose lui disait de digérer la nouvelle avant. Loki se leva, toujours enveloppé dans sa cape et se prépara à partir.

- Non attend, dit Tony à cour de sujet de conversation.

- Je reviendrais demain, je dois parler à Thor avant.

- Promis?

- Mais oui, dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Hum... Loki?

- Quoi encore?

- Je ne peux pas me lever, parait-il que mes entrailles sont en purée.

- Et alors?

Visiblement l'état des entrailles de son amant était le cadet des soucis du dieu.

- Embrasse-moi.

Loki haussa un sourcil mais un sourire s'étira lentement sur ses lèvres. Il finit par se pencher et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Tony. Ni une, ni deux, le milliardaire passa un bras autour de la nuque du dieu et l'attira contre lui pour prolonger le baiser le plus possible. C'était à la fois doux et intense, et il sentit son estomac se serrer de bonheur. Bon... Il était bien possible que Tony soit aussi accroché à Loki qu'une moule à son rocher.  
Le dieu se releva doucement un étrange sourire aux lèvres et semblant bien plus apaisé. L'instant d'après il grimaçait.

- Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Il bouge.

- Ah bon. C'est normal?

- Plutôt oui, l'inverse m'inquiéterait Tony.

* * *

Tony n'avait pu se rendormir qu'après deux somnifères avalés à l'aide d'un reste de café - parfaitement fade - qu'on lui servait à l'hôpital. Il avait terriblement eu besoin de dormir sans penser ni à Loki... ni au bébé. Son bébé. Tout cela n'avait ni sens, ni réalité à ses yeux. Cependant la réalité se chargea de se rappeler à lui sous forme d'un dieu nordique grand et très massif. Et surtout très enthousiaste. Thor se précipita dans la chambre d'hôpital vers sept heures du matin, faisant fi des protestations outrés des infirmières, de Clint qui ne voulait surtout pas savoir le pourquoi du comment et de Steve qui ne comprenait pas comment tout cela était possible.

Tony, qui dormait alors profondément, sentit deux bras le soulever et le serrer un peu trop fort à son goût.

- T-Thor! Lâchez-moi j'étouffe!

Tony retomba sur l'oreiller avec le souffle coupé et l'impression qu'il allait plus ou moins vomir.

- Toutes mes félicitations!

- Désolé Tony on n'a pas pu le retenir plus longtemps, estime toi heureux qu'il ne soit pas venu à quatre heures du matin quand Loki est venu annoncer la... nouvelle.

Clint avait prononcé ce mot avec l'air de celui qui vient d'avaler un citron entier.

Derrière lui, Steve secoua la tête avec l'air de celui qui vient de voir une chose extrêmement choquante.

- Loki nous a tout raconté, ce qu'il était, ce qui s'était passé... Bref tu vois.

- Hormis le bébé, coupa Thor, je savais que vous étiez fais l'un pour l'autre.

Clint eut un sourire sans joie qui indiqua que Thor leur avait sans doute rabattu les oreilles avec ça depuis trois bonnes heures.

- Ouai, et il a même un prénom à ce qu'il a dit.

- Qui?

- Le truc. La chose. Le bébé, finit-il par dire en passant une main sur son front comme si lui-même n'en croyais toujours pas ses oreilles.

- Quoi? S'exclama Tony. Et moi alors?

- Il a dit que tu n'étais pas là, dit Clint en haussant les épaules.

- Parce qu'il est partit! Moi aussi je veux choisir un prénom!

- Certainement pas! S'exclama Loki en apparaissant derrière Steve qui sursauta et renversa con café sur sa chemise. Tu n'avais qu'à être près de moi!

- Il ne fallait pas partir dans ce cas!

- Et il ne fallait pas faire des expériences cruelles sur moi!

- A ce rythme là on peut y être encore dans deux heures, nota Steve en épongeant son café.

- Et c'est quoi ce prénom?

- Tu le sauras en temps voulu. Ah et à propos, continua Loki en se tournant vers Clint, la prochaine fois que vous parlez de mon bébé en employant le mot "chose" je vous assomme, assura t-il tranquillement.

- Excusez-moi d'être un peu choqué, dit-il avec une ironie non dissimulée.

- De quoi enfin? Demanda Thor en fronçant les sourcils. Les Midgardiens ne font pas les enfants de cette façon?

- Oh seigneur, marmonna Tony en s'enfonçant sous la couette.

- Quoi? Mais si mais... Pas avec... Non je veux dire pas de cette façon... Enfin vous voyez ce que je veux dire? Dit-il en désignant Loki du doigt.

- Non pas vraiment, dit Thor, tu comprends toi? Ajouta t-il en se tournant vers son frère.

- Je crois qu'ils ne sont pas habitués à la magie, aux changements de forme et tout ça.

- Oh et bien vous savez ce qu'on dit de la magie hein? Dit Thor en riant. C'est... Heu...

Il s'interrompit brusquement en voyant le regard de son frère.

- Oui Thor, c'est quoi?

- C'est... bien.

- Tu es navrant parfois mon frère.

Tony leva les yeux au ciel et jeta un regard à son petit-déjeuner qui lui fit une nouvelle fois lever les yeux au ciel.

- Je peux sortir quand déjà?

- Dans deux jours.

- En espérant que Amora n'attaque pas d'ici là.

- Amora? Dit Loki en fronçant les sourcils. Amora a attaqué votre monde?

- Bien sur! Et pas qu'un peut, dit Tony.

- Excuse-moi mais j'avais plus urgent à gérer, répondit le dieu avec sarcasme.

- Je ne me ferais jamais à ça, marmonna Clint, quand Natasha le saura...

- Tu as une idée du pourquoi du comment? Demanda Steve en se tournant vers Loki.

- Avec elle on ne peut jamais vraiment savoir. A une époque elle courrait après Thor et moi.

- Elle nous aimait bien.

- Elle aimait le pouvoir oui!

- Ça me rappelle quelqu'un, murmura Clint en échangeant un regard éloquent avec Steve.

- Alors quoi elle attaque la Terre juste par envie de la contrôler?

- Je ne pense pas, dit Thor, elle veut autre chose.

- Et elle s'est alliée à Thanos ne l'oublions pas.

- Thanos ne peut pas faire grand chose de là où il est et Amora est pénible mais c'est une mauvaise magicienne. Quand je serais sur pied on pourra tenter de la neutraliser, dit Loki.

S'en suivit un silence où personne ne savait trop quoi dire. Seul Tony touillait son café d'un air distrait en fixant Loki avec un mélange de joie, de soulagement et de peur.

- Tu as grossis Loki, finit-il par dire, enfin je dis ça je dis rien.

Derrière lui Steve murmura à Clint: _"Tu crois qu'on va s'y faire?"_, ce à quoi l'Archer sourit et secoua la tête.

* * *

_J'espère que vous avez aimé! Vivement le 3 décembre, je n'aurais plus de devoir et je serais libre d'écrire :D_


End file.
